Hey Arnold: The Jungle Musical
by GiovanniGo
Summary: Based on the 2017 TV-movie, "Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie", the thrilling story comes to life in this amazing Broadway musical spectacular, featuring great songs, spectacular set designs, and a message of friendship and family, all in one! Join Arnold on the quest to find his missing parents while on a school trip to San Lorenzo. Come on, what can possibly go wrong? Have fun!
1. Introduction and Pre-Show Announcment

**Hello everyone, I'm back once again! Yep, it is I, "GiovanniGo" and I'm back. The last update I've had here on "FanFiction" was back in...August of 2017, I believe. Sorry for not being on "FanFiction" in a LONG time due to my college schedule, a possible upcoming trip to "Walt Disney World", and an upcoming trip to visit my dad's aunt in Dallas, Texas. But now, since I'm back, I'm going to TRY to update this musical script story as much as possible. If you don't get an update for a while, please don't worry as I'll try to get to updating it as often as possible.**

 **Now, before we begin and get into this brand new story of mine, I would make to make some disclaimers. I'am NOT a HUGE fan of "Hey Arnold", but since watching** **the film, "Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie" when it aired in November of 2017, I watched several episodes of the original cartoon online. And this musical is simply a Broadway-style stage musical version of the movie...with a slight title change of cours. The title says it all, so let's just get right into it! Well, here we go...**

 _(The musical story begins with a helicopter view of the "Palace Theater" located on 1564 Broadway, New York, NY 10036. Its 6:45pm at night, and the theater's exterior and its marquee is all lit up with yellow, green, blue, orange, and pink lights, all surrounding a poster of the musical "Hey Arnold: The Jungle Musical" placed in the very center of the theater's façade. The story then cuts to the inside of the theater's lobby, as a crowd of over 1,700 men, women, and children theatergoers enter the theater, visit the box office booths, get snacks from the concession stand, and show their tickets before being allowed to enter the main theater room. The lobby is decorated with jungle decorations, such as fake bushes, fake thick trees with vines, and even fake taxidermied jungle creatures on display. As everyone enters the main theater through multiple doors, stairways, and entryways, a random theater employee makes an announcement to all people entering the theater...)_

Theater employee: Attention all theatergoers, please make sure that you all have your tickets ready to get scanned before you can be allowed to enter the theater! No admittance is allowed after 7:00pm! I repeat, no admittance to the main theater is admitted after 7:00pm sharp! Thank you for your attention and enjoy the show!

 _(As the guests continue to fill up all 1,743 seats in the main theater, the story cuts to the inside of the main theater room itself. Like all musical theaters on Broadway in New York City, this theater has hundreds of floor seats, balcony seats at the back, and even box seats. The railing of the balcony seats and box seats are covered and decorated with lush bush decoration, and fake palm tree leaves. The arch around the main stage is surrounded by thick green vines, long brown branches, dark green LED lights in some areas, and the hidden speakers to project the voices of the performers all over the theater. The walls surrounding the arch are also covered with palm tree leaves, thick vines, and thin branches. The orchestra pit in front of the stage has all of the musicians inside, ready to play the music in the background during the show. The area around the top of the orchestra pit is surrounded by lush fake vegetation such as vines and long branches. The top of the orchestra pit is covered by a mesh sheet expect for the spot where the conductor stands. The orchestra pit is it up inside so that the musicians and see what they're doing. Instead of a curtain hiding the set onstage, there is a backdrop of the map of San Lorenzo, looking just like the last page in Arnold's parents' journal from the final episode of the "Hey Arnold" cartoon called "The Journal". Finally, at 6:58pm at night, all of the seats are full, the theater doors all over are closed up, the main lights in the theater dim, the backdrop of the map lights up a little, and a pre-recorded announcement comes on over the theater's intercom system...)_

Pre-recorded male intercom announcement: Attention everyone, welcome to this performance of "Hey Arnold: The Jungle Musical", presented by "Nickelodeon", "Viacom", and directed by Tina Landau. We would like to take this opportunity to remind you that the taking of photographs and the use of cameras or recording devices of any kind is strictly prohibited. Also, please take this time to locate the exit nearest your seat, and turn off all cell phones and pagers. And finally, in cooperation with local fire laws and the management, smoking is not allowed anywhere in the theater. We thank you for your attention and cooperation, and we hope you enjoy the show.

 _(Everyone in the theater cheers as the intercom turns off and as the conductor enters the orchestra pit, puts on a pair of headphones to hear musical song cues from backstage, and steps up on his stand. The musicians in the orchestra pit begin to tune up their instruments. After 45 seconds of them doing so, they stop doing it, and the show finally begins as its now 7:00pm at night...)_

 **Well, that sure sets up the tone for the rest of the official musical show. The theater itself, and the production set looks themed to the jungle, the pre-show recording about the rules has just been announced, everyone in the theater is seated, and the entire cast is ready to perform! If any of you haven't seen the movie this show is based on, a spoiler alert is in effect, and you should look for the full movie online until the DVD release. The movie is worth the long wait an history behind it. Several videos on "YouTube" can tell you about it in full detail, but I'm not going to.**

 **And once this musical story is over, I will create and post a "Broadway Playbill" cast and crew list of this show, using names of REAL Broadway adult, teenage, and child actors to make this show story as realistic as possible. So, as you all read this musical story, please go ahead and try to imagine all of the characters in the show portrayed by real life people actors, NOT the animted counterparts. Once the show is over, please give a huge round of applause for the performers. And now, please get ready and enjoy Act 1, Scene 1 of this brand new msucial story...**


	2. Act 1, Scene 1

**Well,** **hello again everyone. It is I, GiovanniGo again! In the previous page, the show hadn't even STARTED yet, but I did describe the location of the theater and the decorations of the theater, as well as showed that a pre-recorded announcement played over the intercom before the show even got a chance to begin. That was to make sure that the theatergoers seated inside knew the rules of this theater before the main performance even began. And I have something else to tell you before we begin the first scene of the first act. This musical is going to be full of songs that are either original or to the tune of songs from other musicals. The reason for this is because since this is "FanFiction", parodies of songs are technically LEGAL as long as I don't try to sell this musical or pass it off as my own. With that out of the way, let's sit back, relax, and enjoy Act 1, Scene 1 of this brand new and very entertaining musical adaptation...**

 _(A spotlight comes on and shines down at the front of the left aisle of the floor-seating area, right next to the steps leading onto the stage. An actor dressed up as Indiana Jones is_ visible, _walking down the aisle towards the spot near the steps...)_

Indiana Jones: Alright, I made it. Now, to get to that lost city, save the natives, stop that bad man, and...

 _(2 actors playing security guards suddenly appear coming down that same aisle and walked up to Indiana Jones...)_

Security guard 1 (holding a flashlight): Hey! Sir!

Indiana Jones (stops and looks around): Uh...who? Me?

Security guard 2: Yes, you sir. Who are you and what are you doing on that stage?

Indiana Jones: Uh...

Security Guard 1: Sir, let us know what's going on now or we're calling the cops.

Indiana Jones (turns around and walks over to the guards): Sir, listen to me carefully. I'm Indiana Jones, part-time archeology professor and full-time archeologist.

Security Guard 2: Well, Mr. Jones, you'll need to step away from the stage and find your seat. Its time to start the show.

Indiana Jones: Sir, I don't HAVE a seat! You see, I'm here because I have to stop Lasombra!

Security Guard 1: What on Earth are you talking about?

Indiana Jones: Lasombra is here and he's going to...put a hidden temple in danger.

 _(The 2 security guards look at each other as if to say "This is one crazy man"...)_

Security Guard 2: Sir, we're going to have to ask you to move.

Indiana Jones: But I told you why I'm here and...

Security Guard 1: Sir, there is no REAL danger here and you need to move or we'll have to drag you out of here.

Security Guard 2 (holds out arms): Sir, relax and do as we say or you're out of here. Understand?

Indiana Jones (swings his arms back in defense, hitting Security Guard 2 on the upper torso): But sir, listen to me for crying out loud! Lasombra is...

Security Guard 2: (steps behind Indiana Jones and places his arms in handcuffs): Sorry, but now we're going to have to ask you to leave. (begins to forcefully escort Indiana Jones down the aisle, towards the exit doors at the back)

Security Guard 1 (walks behind Indiana Jones and Security Guard 2, holding up his flashlight):

Indiana Jones (struggles to break free as the 2 security guards drag him out): No! Let me go! Lasombra is out there and he's out to become rich and destroy the hidden city! Let me go! Let me go, you jerks! I can help the people in the hidden city! I can help them! I CAN HELP THEM! I CAN HELP THEEEEEEEEEEM!

 _(The audience cheers and claps as Indiana Jones and the 2 security guards exit the aisle through the entry doors at the back of the floor-seating area. The spotlight then shines over Security Guard 1, who reappears in the middle of the left aisle...)_

Security Guard 1: Alright everyone, calm down. The show is starting! Turn off your cell phones and turn off your IPods. No Facebooking and no Instagraming! (takes out his cell phone and check his "Facebook" page) Man, I got over 200 followers already! (takes selfie of himself and adds it to his "Facebook" page)

 _(The entire audience laughs at him being a hypocrite...)_

Security Guard 1 (puts his phone away into his pocket): Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! HEY! Don't you all even TRY me! No one laughs at me or you'll be in trouble! You got it!? Now, you all enjoy the show! (walks down the aisle as he exits through the entry door at the back)

 _(The audience cheers as Security Guard 1 is now out of view and as the spotlight turns off. The entry door closes up and the orchestra pit begins to play an overture in the background. The backdrop begins to light up some more. A man in a brown suit, also known as the Narrator, enters stage left holding a large, thick book. He stands in the center of the stage in front of the backdrop, facing the audience...)_

Narrator (opens book and pretends to read from it): Now, normally to open up a story like this, I would say "once upon a time". However, this story is...well...(looks up at the audience) too great...no, too spectacular for that. Yeah, that's the right word. Now, you might think this story starts out in a jungle as this setting seems to be a jungle. Well, while the jungle plays as a major setting in this story, that doesn't mean our story necessarily starts there right now. You see, our story begins in the state of...(turns page) Washington. And in the state of Washington, there is a city in which this story begins. And that city is called...(steps to the very right of the stage) Hillwood!

 _(The background music keys up a little and the backdrop rises, revealing a set that looks like Arnold's bedroom on the left. Arnold's bed is on the left of the set, the desk and bulletin board is on the right, and the closet in the middle. The child actor playing Arnold is the bed, pretending to be asleep...)_

Narrator (turns page): And in the center of Hillwood in the Downtown area, our story cuts to the top floor of a boarding house. On this top floor was a bedroom, and in this bedroom was a boy named Arnold. On this particular morning, Arnold was comfortably asleep in his bed, not knowing that his life would soon change forever...(exits stage right)

 _(The child actor playing Arnold snores underneath the covers on the bed. Suddenly, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!", the alarm clock on the bedside table goes off, causing Arnold to take the covers off of him and sit up in bed. The audience cheers as this is their first time seeing Arnold in the show...)_

Arnold: Ah, what a beautiful morning. (stretches arms above him and yawns): I wonder what today is. (looks to his right and looks at calendar) (gasps) Yes! Today is the day! This is the best day of school...the LAST day of school!

 _(Uplifting music for the opening number plays in the background from the orchestra pit...)_

 _Arnold (singing): Jumped out of bed,_

 _I'm getting dressed!_

 _Today is such a very special day at school..._

 _Oh yeah! (Takes off collared pajamas, revealing his usual clothes underneath)_

 _Today's the day,_

 _Today is the final day of the 5th grade!_

 _So today, I'll make it a special one!_

 _Yeah, I'll make this day count!_

 _The first thing I'll do,_

 _Is go downstairs,_

 _For a delicious breakfast,_

 _Yeah!_

 _I'm on my way,_

 _Breakfast is not going,_

 _To be kept waiting..._

 _Oh yeah!_

 _(The music continues playing in the background. An animatronic Abner pet pig rolls into view by skateboard...)_

Abner (squeals loudly)

Arnold (gets on knees and pets Abner on the back): Oh, good morning, Abner boy. You look so happy this morning. I bet you want some breakfast now, don't you?

Abner (squeals)

Arnold (smiles and giggles): Okay then, follow me downstairs and we'll get some breakfast! (exits his bedroom set via door in frame as the Abner animatronic follows him to the right area of the stage)

Narrator (enters stage left as the bedroom set disappears from view behind him): Ah yes, another usual morning at the "Sunset Arms Boarding House". This boarding house wasn't only occupied by Arnold, here. He lived with a few other residents. These residents included Mr. Ernie Potts, Oskar and Suzie Kokoshka, and Mr. Hyunh. And taking care of Arnold, were his grandparents, Grandpa Phil and Grandma Gertrude "Pookie". (exits stage left as the right area of the stage changes to look like a hallway in the boarding house)

Arnold (walks down the hallway set): Abner boy, I had that dream again. I saw my parents again and I thouht they were going to stay, but the next minute I knew...

Grandpa Phil (exits through bathroom doorway of hallway set): They left again, didn't they?

Arnold (looks up): Oh, grandpa! Hi, I didn't see you there. You startled me.

Grandpa Phil: Sorry about that, short man. So, you had that dream again, huh?

Arnold: Yes, I sure did. I've been having this dream a lot lately.

Grandpa Phil: Oh, I'm sorry, Arnold. I miss them, too. But I'm glad you get to see them even if it's only in a dream.

Arnold: But it felt so real! I finally saw my parents again, but then, they had to leave me once again! (sighs)

Grandpa Phil: Oh, but it's better than the nightmare that I keep having. I live in a rundown old boarding house, renting my rooms to a bunch of weirdos who always want things from me. (walks with Arnold to the right of the stage as the animatronic Abner still follows)

 _(The hallway set rises up out of view revealing a set that looks like the boarding house's dinning room and entryway area. The actors playing_ _Mr. Ernie Potts, Oskar, and Mr. Hyunh are all seated at the table, impatient and demanding breakfast in a rush. A plate flies over Grandpa Phil's head...)_

Ernie Potts (pounds fist on table): Hey, Gramps, what's for breakfast?! I'm starving here! Starving, do you hear me?!

Grandpa Phil (to Ernie): Imagine that! (to Arnold): It's a living nightmare!

Narrator (enters stage right): As you can see, the resisents of the "Sunset Arms Boarding House" could get a little...(turns page of book) cranky and grouchy in the mornings.

Ernie Potts (looks over at Narrator): Hey, are you here with our food!?

Narrator (looks up and rugs shirt collar): Uh, no. You see, I'm here to...

Ernie Potts (holds up fists): Then get out of here!

Narrator (nervous when seeing fists): Ugh, fine! (exits stage right)

Oskar: Make me a sandwich, old man!

Mr. Hyunh: Crispy fries and a tofu burger for me, please, and step on it!

Ernie Potts (sees Arnold): Hey, Arnold! Finally, someone with some sense around here!

Arnold (nods): Hi Ernie.

Oskar: Hey, Arnold.

Arnold: Hi, Oskar.

Mr. Hyunh: Hey, Arnold, good to see you.

Arnold: Hi, Mr. Hyunh.

 _(The kitchen door opens up and Grandma Pookie appears, holding a megaphone and wearing a sandwich board sign with the words "Union Worker Strike" painted on it...)_

Grandma Pookie (through megaphone): All power to the working stiffs! _(jumps on the table)_ All power to the proletariat! We demand a living wage!

Arnold (giggles): Good morning, grandma.

Grandma Pookie (turns off megaphone): Oh, good morning dear.

Grandpa Phil: You're not fooling anyone, Pookie! Back in the kitchen!

Grandma Pookie (goes back into the kitchen)

Abner animatronic (snorts)

Arnold: Abner, I don't have any food. (Pulls apple out from pocket): Oh, except this apple here.

Abner animatronic (sniffs, grunts disgustedly)

Arnold: Oh, I know what you want...(sees Grandma Pookie re-enter the dinning room set with a plate of bacon) Thanks. (Takes a strip, bends over, and feeds bacon strip to Abner)

Abner animatronic (grunts happily)

Grandpa Phil (reaches behind kitchen doorway and pulls out Arnold's book bag): Well Arnold, you better be heading on your way to school now. (Hands book bag to Arnold)

Arnold (grabs book bag): Okay then. (Puts book bag over shoulders): Goodbye everyone. I better get to school. Bye Grandpa! See you later, grandma!

Grandpa Phil: See you later short man! (Pats Arnold on the back)

Grandma Pookie: See you later, dear. I'll treat you to some brownies when you get back.

Arnold (makes his way to the front door on the very right of the set): Bye Ernie. Bye Oskar. Bye Mr. Hyunh. I'll see you all after school! (Exits front door and exits stage right)

Ernie Potts: Did you all see that!?

Oksar: A big eating bacon!?

Mr. Hyunh: Now that's just creepy...

 _(The entire set blacks out and changes to a set that looks like the outside of the boarding house and part of the city of Hillwood. The child actor playing Gerald is standing on the bottom of the steps at the bottom of the boarding house's front door. The Narrator enters stage left...)_

Narrator: Every moment, Arnold's best friend, Gerald, waited for Arnold right outside the door of the boarding house so they could walk to school together. And this morning was no different...(exits stage right)

 _(The front door of the boarding house opens and Arnold steps outside, closes the front door behind him, and walks down the 5 steps to sidewalk level...)_

Gerald: Good morning, Arnold. What's up, buddy?!

Arnold: Hey Gerald.

Gerald: Hey, Arnold, ready for the best day of school?

Arnold: The best day, Gerald? Gerald: Yeah. Today's the last day of school. Therefore, by MY calculations...

Arnold: It's the BEST day!

 _(The background music for the first opening number continues to play in the background as Gerald sings his part of the opening number...)_

 _Gerald (singing): Every day, I_

 _meet with my best friend,_

 _Who's name is Arnold,_

 _And he's a great friend!_

 _The name kind of rhymes,_

 _But what can you expect,_

 _When you have a best friend..._

 _Yeah!_

 _Today is going to be a great day,_

 _And nothing in the world,_

 _Is going to ruin it!_

 _This is going to be,_

 _An excellent Hillwood day!_

 _(The background music continues to play as Arnold and Gerald exit stage right. As they do, the set changes to the inside of Helga's house. The entire set now looks like Helga's bedroom and the child actor playing Helga is seen shoving papers in her book bag for school. The Narrator enters stage left...)_

Narrator: Meanwhile at another house in Hillwood, a girl named Helga G. Pataki, was also getting ready for the last day of school. Helga was considered...the bully of Arnold's class but behind that angry face and those fists of hers, Helga had a hidden secret...she was in love with Arnold. Yep, she had a crush on him from the moment they first saw each other in preschool. (turns page) However, due to her fear of being teased and laughed at for exposing her feelings for Arnold in public, she hid all of that from the public by constantly picking on him. (turns another page) And it didn't help that she had a naive and careless mother named Miriam, a grouchy and rude beeper-selling obsessed father named Big Bob, and an overachieving older sister named Olga. (turns page) On this morning, she was not looking forward to school while also secretly obsessing about Arnold at the same time. (exits stage left)

 _(The music began to key up in the background again as Helga began to sing her part of the first musical number of the show...)_

 _Helga (singing): Oh man, this is tough,_

 _I really hate going to school_

 _But I have to!_

 _Oh man!_

 _Man, I hate school,_

 _All we do there,_

 _Is hear boring lessons!_

 _Boring!_

 _But at the same time,_

 _I get to see Arnold._

 _That cute boy,_

 _I really love,_

 _Sitting in front of me!_

 _One day,_

 _I'll confess my love,_

 _That I really have for hiiiiiiiiiim..._

 _HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!_

 _Yeah! (Zips book bag closed and places it over her shoulders)_

Miriam (opens bedroom door): Olga dear, are you ready for school?

Helga: Ugh, mom, my name is HELGA! Olga is my older sister!

Miriam: Wha...? Oh, sorry dear. (sighs) I seem to always get mixed up sometimes. Both of your names sound similar...

Helga: Well, whatever. I'm ready for school.

Miriam: Well, okay dear. Don't forget to eat breakfast. Breakfast is...

Helga: Yeah, yeah, I know. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Just go mom, okay? I'll be down in a sec!

Miriam (nods): Alright dear. I love you. (Closes bedroom door)

 _Helga (singing): Oh, I can't stand my mom and dad,_

 _They can't even remember,_

 _Something as simple as,_

 _My own name!_

 _But one day,_

 _I'll be successful,_

 _And they will apologize to me..._

 _And then, they will,_

 _Listen to my voice!_

 _Olga, Miriam, and Bob..._

 _You will hear my voice and..._

 _Give me the attention that I seeeeeeeeeek!_ _(Exits the bedroom set and closes the bedroom door behind her...)_

 _(The entire set changes to the outside of "Big Bob's Beepers". Large banners are displayed on both windows saying "Clearance Sale" on them. The Narrator enters stage right...)_

Narrator: Once Helga left her house to head to school, she walked down her usual path, which took her past her dad's privately owned store, "Big Bob's Beepers". Big Bob was a beeper enthusiast and wanted to sell beepers to the citizens of Hillwood. However, he was too stubborn and oblivious to realize that since cell phones are more used nowadays, beepers are barely used anymore. (turns page) Anyways, Helga walked past the store to meet up with her best friend Phoebe, an intelligent girl with a large knowledge of anything science, language arts, or world history related. (exits stage right)

Phoebe (enters stage right): Ah, this is the last day of school. I think this summer, I'll freshen up my knowledge on world history. Maybe even a little extra in the area of Japanese history, but I'm not sure yet. Hmmm...I think I'll make up a study schedule when I get home today...

 _(The background music keys up again as Phoebe begins to sing her part of the first song of the musical...)_

 _Phoebe (singing): The summer time,_

 _Most people use it,_

 _To go play,_

 _And have fun._

 _Parties are common,_

 _But studying books,_

 _Is not as common._

 _I don't care,_

 _What the other kids think._

 _I'm going to spend summer,_

 _In front of books._

 _Lots and lots of books!_

 _I'm going to make my time count!_

 _Yeah..._

 _I'll use it wisely!_

 _Yeah..._

 _As wisely as I can!_

 _Yeah..._

 _This summer will be nice for me,_

 _On a typical Hillwood day!_

Helga (enters stage left): Oh, hi Phoebe. (sighs) Oh man, why can't this last day of school end sooner than 3:30pm?

Phoebe: Oh Helga, cheer up. 6 hours left and then we have 4 months of summer vacation until Monday, September 1st!

Helga: Well, I'll try, but I'm not looking forward to school period!

 _(Suddenly, the door to "Big Bob's Beepers' opens up and Big Bob exits the store...)_

Big Bob: Ah, what a nice day to sell beepers! (Grabs morning newspaper from off the floor and looks over at Helga and Phoebe) Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Where do you two think you're going!?

Helga: School, Dad! Remember? Kids? School? The place we go to get away from doofs like you?

Big Bob: Ugh, fine. Go learn. But come right back and help me sort beepers.

Helga: Didn't you get the memo, Bob? Nobody wants beepers anymore! Ever heard of cell phones!?

 _(Helga takes a beeper out of her pocket and tosses it aside. Phoebe catches it and she and Helga exit stage right.._ _.)_

Big Bob: Oh, that girl and her mouth. Sometimes, I think there's something wrong with her. I don't know where she gets that nasty attitude of her's from.

 _(The background music keys up as Big Bob begins to sing his part of the musical number...)_

 _Big Bob (singing): Today's the day,_

 _Everywhere I look, I see,_

 _A buyer to buy stuff..._

 _This day feels good,_

 _Cause I'll be making,_

 _A load of money._

 _They say that beepers,_

 _Are now obsolete._

 _Ha!_

 _Who would say that!?_

 _Probably some,_

 _Modern tech jerk!_

 _I will show Hillwood,_

 _That beepers are still number 1!_

 _Number 1..._

 _Yeah, these are good to buy!_

 _Good to buy..._

 _They should buy a whole case!_

 _A whole case..._

 _Today will be a great Hillwood Day!_

 _(The music keeps on playing in the background as Big Bob disappears back into his shop set. The entire set changes to a random street corner, complete with a brick wall building, a blue mailbox, 2 lamppsts, a bus stop sign, and a random bench. Arnold and Gerald enter stage left while Helga and Phoebe enter stage right. Both pairs of kids don't notice each other ahead as they keep on walking...)_

Phoebe: It is true, Helga. A communication device used to alert someone to make a phone call: a relic of an obsolete technology.

Helga: I HATE beepers! Well, the only thing that I can kind of tolerate...(bumps into Arnold) OOF! (falls over backwards)

Arnold: Ooh!

Helga (sits up on floor): Arnold! I mean, I said, everybody out of my way, hair boy! Jeez! What are you, blind?! Don't you even know how to NOT crash into people!?

Gerald: Got one more, Helga?

 _(Arnold reaches out his hand to help Helga up, but she slaps it away...)_

Helga: Ha! Yeah! Maybe you should get walking lessons for your birthday, Arnold!

Arnold (chuckles): Whatever you say, Helga. (exits stage right with Gerald)

Helga: (sarcastically) Ooh, good comeback, Arnoldo! Doi! C'mon, Pheebs. (exits stage right with Phoebe)

Phoebe (exits stage right with Helga): Following...

 _(Helga re-enters stage right and faces the audience...)_

 _Helga (blushes) (singing): Oh, why can I get myself to say it?_

 _I love that boy,_

 _Oh yes, I do..._

 _I love Arnold, oh yes! (Pull out heart-shaped frame with Arnold's photo in it)_

 _He's so dreamy,_

 _He's so cute,_

 _I can't stand to hold it._

 _I just got to tell him soon!_

 _I love Arnold, oh yes,_

 _And I'll never change that._

 _But for some reason,_

 _I can't myself to tell him! (Puts photo away in her pocket)_

 _But one day,_

 _I'll get the courage to do so._

 _As I'm never going to give my,_

 _My secret crush on him! (exits stage right again)_

 _(The entire set changes to ANOTHER random city street setting complete with random buildings, street signs, 3 lampposts, 2 blue mailboxes, a "Stop" sign, a traffic light, and 2 high fire escape stairways on either side of the stage setting. Willie the ice cream man is seen giving ice cream to Chocolate Boy in the background, as well as other random extra characters from the cartoon such as Dr. Bliss, Principal Wartz, Harold, Sid, Stinky, Curly, Eugene, Lila, Pig Patty, Jasper, Iggy, Rhonda, Big Patty, Peapod Kid, a random police officer, a random construction worker, and a few adult extras playing the citizens of Hillwood in the background. The Narrator enters stage right...)_

Narrator: Arnold and Gerald walked through the city of Hillwood, on their way to "P.S. 118" school. As you can see, Hillwood is home to many residents of all ages. On this day, EVERYONE who attended school at "P.S. 118" were excited for the last day of school. (exits stage right)

Arnold (enters stage left as the characters in the background began to roam around in random directions to simulate a busy street setting) (notices Sid walk by) Good morning, Sid!

Sid (looks over): Oh, good morning Arnold! (exits stage left)

Stinky (looks over): Good morning, Arnold!

Arnold: Oh, hi Stinky. How's your family doing?

Stinky: Good, thanks. (exits stage right)

Lila (walking by): Hey Arnold!

Arnold: Oh, good morning, Lila.

Lila: Nice to see you again. (exits stage right)

Curly (tosses baseball at Arnold): Hey Arnold, CATCH!

Arnold: OH! (jumps up and catches baseball) Got it!

Curly: Good catch, Arnold! walks over for his ball)

Arnold (hands ball back): Here's your ball. Good throw by the way.

Curly (takes ball back): Thanks Arnold. Well, got to go! (exits stage left)

Eugene: Hello Arnold! (gives him a high-five) How are you this morning?

Arnold: Oh, I'm good this morning. I'm so happy that today is the last day of school!

Eugene: Well, I better be on my way! (exits stage left) Bye!

Rhonda: Hey Arnold! Excited about today?

Arnold: Oh, you bet I am!

Rhonda: Terrific! (exits stage left)

Harold (eating a sub sandwich): Oh, hi Arnold. Summer vacation is almost here! (exits stage left)

Arnold: Oh, you bet it is!

Dr. Bliss (walking by with a notepad): Hey Arnold, have you seen Helga around here?

Arnold: No, not since I accidently bumped into her back there. (points to stage left)

Dr. Bliss: Oh, okay. Have a nice day. (exits stage left)

Random police officer: Oh, good morning Arnold. How's your grandpa doing?

Arnold: Oh, he's doing fine.

Random police officer: Oh, that's very good to hear. (exits stage right)

Random construction worker: Hey Arnold!

Arnold: Oh, hello there!

Random construction worker: Guess what? That new mini-golf place is almost ready! Give it a try once it's open!

Arnold: I might just do that! Thank you!

Random construction worker: No problem! (exits stage right)

Iggy (walks up to Arnold): Oh, hey Arnold. How's everything going?

Arnold: Oh, hi Iggy. Yeah, everything is going great.

Iggy (gives Arnold high-five): Great. Well, I got to go! I don't want to be late for this last day of school. (exits stage right)

Chocolate Boy (licking a chocolate ice cream come): Oh, hi Arnold. (licks ice cream cone again) How are you?

Arnold: I'm fine, thanks. How are you?

Chocolate Boy: Good. Just enjoying some before-school chocolate ice cream! (exits stage right)

Willie (looks over at Arnold): Oh, hey Arnold! (scoops 5 balls of chocolate ice cream onto a cone) Want a free ice cream cone?! My treat!

Arnold: Really? No money needed?

Willie: Nope! Ever since you helped me keep my job that time, its the least I can do!

Arnold (smiles and grabs cone): Wow! Thanks, Willie!

Willie (lifts up cart's handles): Well, I got to go now! Bye Arnold! (exits stage right)

Gerald (enters stage left): Boy Arnold, almost EVERYONE knows you.

Arnold: Yeah, I know.

Gerald: And you totally deserve it since you've helped all of those people.

Arnold (smiles and licks ice cream come): You can say that again. Well, we both better get to school. (exits stage right along with Gerald)

 _(The entire set changes to the locker-filled hallways of the school, "P.S. 118". Some of the actors playing the students are either chatting, walking around, and getting to their classes. Principal Wartz is in the center, making sure nothing bag happens on school property. The Narrator enters stage left...)_

Narrator: Ah, "P.S. 118", a well known elementary school in the city of Hillwood. This school is where Arnold, Gerald, Curly, Lila, Eugene, Harold, Sid, Stinky, and all of the others attend. Mr. Simmons, was their nice teacher, in charge of educating students in the 4th grade. (turns page) On this morning, the final day of school was about to begin in only 3 minutes...(exits stage right)

Principal Wartz: Alright everyone, classroom time will begin in 3 minutes. I repeat, classroom time will begin in 5 minutes. Make sure all of you grab your books, bags, and other stuff from your lockers before heading off to your classrooms! (exits set through principal's office door in the middle of the school hallway set)

Arnold: Hmmm...that free ice cream cone really hit the spot. (tosses now-empty cone into trash can) Well, this last day of school will start in only 3 minutes!

Gerald: Man, after that, we have just 6 hours to get through before our day is over!

Sid: And think of all the fun we'll have once summer begins! (puts comic book away in his locker and shuts the locker behind him)

Stinky: Yeah, I just can't wait! (closes textbook)

Lila: Me neither! (closes locker)

Curly (looks over at wall clock): Our final day of school is now in less than 2 minutes!

Harold: And 3 hours from now is going to be lunchtime!

Eugene: Man, I'm so excited!

Helga (closes her locker): Ugh, I just want this day to END! (bangs fist on locker)

Peapod kid (looks at his watch): Hey everyone! There's just 1 minute left until the last day of school begins!

All students (in unison): YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

 _(The background music keys up and all of the child actors playing students began to sing the final part of the first musical number of the show...)_

 _All students (singing and dancing all over the school hallway set): In the city of Hillwood,_

 _Everything is fine!_

 _In this city,_

 _Everything is great._

 _The sun shines up,_

 _Shines up..._

 _Shines high..._

 _Shines bright..._

 _Oh, the sun shines briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiightly!_

 _It's a beautiful!_

 _Arnold (singing): Delightful..._

 _All students (singing): Amazing!_

 _Gerald (singing): Spectacular..._

 _All students (singings): Stupendous!_

 _Helga (singing): Unnecessary..._

 _All students (singing): Exhilarating!_

 _Phoebe (singing): Energizing..._

 _All students (singing): Surprising!_

 _Iggy (singing): Abnormal..._

 _All students (singing): Extraordinary..._

 _A very fuuuuuuun..._

 _Hillwooooooooood..._

 _Daaaaaaaaaaaay!_

A _rnold (singing): A fun Hillwood Day!_

 _Gerald (singing): A fun Hillwood Day!_

 _Helga (singing): A fun Hillwood Day!_

 _Phoebe (singing): A fun Hillwood Day!_

 _Sid and Stinky (singing): A fun Hillwood Day!_

 _Lila and Eugene (singing): A fun Hillwood Day!_

 _Harold and Curly (singing): A fun Hillwood Day!_

 _All students (as they all come together for the final line of the song) (singing): A VERY FUN HILLWOOD DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!_

 _(The song stops playing in the background and the actors pose in position after the first song ends. The entire audience cheers and claps loudly since the first song of the entire musical show is over. The clapping and cheering then dies down as the next scene in the musical show begins...)_

 **And that was the very first scene of Act 1! Yes, this song is a parody of the song "Bikini Bottom Day" from the new musical "Spongebob Squarepants: The Musical", with dialogue scenes in between song verses. But, since that's my favorite song in the entire musical, I decided that would be a good way to start off "Hey Arnold: The Jungle Musical" instead of the dream sequence that Arnold has in the beginning. Also, I should say that if you haven't seen the movie "Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie" yet, wait for the DVD release and see it as I think it's worth the long wait and history that the movie went through. I hope you all did enjoy the first song of the show, as well as the cameo appearances of multiple "Hey Arnold" secondary/side characters, such as Principal Wartz, Dr. Bliss, Willie the Ice Cream Man, some Hillwood citizens, Arnold's classmates, and so many others. Well, let's not waste any more time, as it's time to move on to Scene 2 of Act 1 of this musical. Well, here we go...**


	3. Act 1, Scene 2

**Well everyone, I'm back. And since I'm back, we better get Scene 2 of Act 1 underway. The first scene of Act 1 was all about a song based on "Bikini Bottom Day" from the real-life "SpongeBob SquarePants" musical. The musical number was long, and also had dialogue and scenery transitions in-between musical verses. But the song did do it's job of not only starting off the show, but it also introduced many well-known "Hey Arnold" main characters and side characters as well. And now, in Scene 2 of Act 1, everyone will head to their homeroom classroom for the beginning of their last day of the school year. Well, what are we all waiting for?! Let's begin Scene 2 of Act one of this brand-new musical story of mine...**

 _(As the cheering dies down, the school bell rings, and Principal Wartz enters stage left..)_

Prinicpal Wartz: Alright students, get to class! Now! (exits stage right)

 _(All of students move around in various directions. As they do, the set changes to a setting that looks like Mr. Someone's classroom. Several desks appear on stage via opening trapdoors and hydraulic lifts. As the students sit down in the desks and mess around for fun, Mr. Simmons enters stage right toward the back of the stage where the chalkboard is located. Everyone quiets down a little as they see Mr. Simmons enter...)_

Mr. Simmons: Good morning, class. (places breifcase on his desk) Well, I know today is the last day of school. Yes, I'm excited about that myself. You see, I plan to teach surfing lessons over the summer, as well as swimming lessons. But anyways, enough about me...(opens breifcase) as I have an important announcement to make. (Takes USB jump drive out from brifcase and plugs it into his computer) Now, who can tell me who an humanitarian is?

Arnold (raises hand)

Mr. Simmons (pulls screen down over chalkboard): Yes, Arnold?

Arnold (lowers hand): A humanitarian is someone who help people in a crisis, like after a natural disaster or a man-made disaster.

Mr. Simmons (pulls out projector from underneath his desk): That's right, Arnold. Like he just said, a humanitarian is someone or an organization who helps people in areas after disasters took place. (plugs in projector) The reason I asked that question is because I have very exciting news!

Harold (stands up): Is it that I can do this?! (opens mouth and places both hands inside it)

Other students: Ewww!

Sid and Stinky (say nothing but clap silently)

Mr. Simmons (turns on projector): No, its not that, Harold.

Harold: Aw man! (takes hands out of mouth and sits back down)

Mr. Simmons: Anyway, the news is, we've been selected to compete in a very special contest! A great humanitarian organization in Central America that helps the less fortunate is sponsoring it. (shows projection/slides of villages in rural Central America being built by the organization) They build habitats that provide living space in the rainforest. And they want to celebrate kids that exemplify their spirit!

Phoebe (raises hand): Mr. Simmons, what do we have to do to WIN the contest?

Mr. Simmons: Excellent question, Phoebe! We submit a video presentation of our class being humanitarians in our own neighborhood!

Sid (raises hand): What's the prize?

Mr. Simmons: Curly?

Curly (pulls out two pencil and does a drumroll on his desk)

Mr. Simmons: The prize is...a class trip to San Lorenzo!

Arnold (looks up and turns around to face the audience): San Lorenzo? THE San Lorenzo?!

Harold: Is that the new Mexican restaurant?

Other students (laughs at Harold)

Stinky: Nah. That place has been there a while.

Mr. Simmons: Close, Stinky. It's a beautiful, proud republic to our south. This is where we'll go if we win the contest.

Harold: To a Mexican restaurant!

Mr. Simmons: No. To San Lorenzo, the country. And the organization that will host us is called "Helpers for Humanity."

Arnold (gasps): "Helpers for Humanity"!? That was the group my parents worked for!

Gerald (turns around and looks over at Arnold): And isn't it the same San Lorenzo where your parents disappeared? It's almost like this contest is designed for you.

Helga (turns around and looks over at Arnold and Gerald): Quiet down, jerk-faces! I'm trying to concentrate on the clock. (turns back around, facing the front of the classroom setting)

Mr. Simmons (turns off projector): Class, I know you're excited to get to work on this video presentation, even though it's the last day of school.

Arnold (rasies hand fast): I'll do it!

Gerald (raises hand fast, too): I will, too!

Mr. Simmons: Great! We're on our way to winning. It's due in a week. (sits down at his desk)

 _(The clock turns to 9:45am and the bell rings...)_

Mr. Simmons: Alright class, it looks like its time for your last music class of the year. Go on there and enjoy the rest of your day here at "P.S. 118" (stands up, puts projector away, and puts jump drive back into his briefcase)

 _(All of the students get up, grab their personal belongings, and exit through the classroom door on the right of the side, exiting stage right. However, as Mr. Simmons exits the classroom setting last, Arnold stays behind. The lights in the back area of the set dim and the very front part of the set lights up, shinning on Arnold. Arnold then stands up, places his book bag on the floor beside him, and looks toward the audience. As he does, emotional music begins to play in the background for the second musical number of the show...)_

 _Arnold (singing): I've got to win that contest..._

 _To get to San Lorenzo._

 _If I get to San Lorenzo..._

 _I'll see my mom and dad again..._

 _Agaaaaaaaaain!_

 _I haven't seen my parents,_

 _Since I was just a baby._

 _But if I go to San Lorenzo..._

 _I'll see my parents once again!_

 _That will be the highlight..._

 _The highlight of my life._

 _Yes, that will be the highlight..._

 _The highlight of my life._

 _My liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife!_

 _Oh, I will be so happy,_

 _To see my mom and dad._

 _Do I think they'll remember me?_

 _Yes, I'm sure they will!_

 _Yes, they wiiiiiiiiiiiiiil!_

 _My mom and dad are out there..._

 _I wish that they weren't._

 _But they left me and Hillwood..._

 _To help out a good cause._

 _But now, after all these years,_

 _My life highlight wish,_

 _Will be..._

 _Fulfilled! (stands up on desk)_

 _Mom and dad,_

 _I hope you're out there._

 _If you can here me,_

 _It's me, Arnold!_

 _I love you both so much,_

 _And you left to help others!_

 _But now, I miss you..._

 _And I want you to be home!_

 _Think of all the stuff,_

 _We can do together,_

 _As mother, father..._

 _And son!_

 _We can all go to the beach,_

 _Or go see an action flick!_

 _We can go to the zoo,_

 _Or the aquarium!_

 _Or we can just get some,_

 _Ice cream._

 _The things we can do together,_

 _Are endless._

 _And I just want to do them all. (gets down from desk)_

 _That would be the highlight..._

 _The highlight..._

 _That would be the highlight..._

 _The highlight..._

 _That will be the highlight..._

 _Of...my...liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife!_

 _(The emotional music stops playing in the background. The entire audience cheers and claps loudly as the second musical number of the show ends. The rest of the set lights back up again...)_

Mr. Simmons (opens classroom door and pokes his head in): Arnold? Are you still in there?

Arnold (turns around and sees Mr. Simmons): Oh! Uh, yes Mr. Simmons. I'm right here.

Mr. Simmons: Oh, good. I was wondering why you weren't out in the hallway with everyone else. Well, go ahead and grab your bag and head on over to music class.(goes back out of the set and exits stage right again)

Arnold (picks up book bag and slips it on over his back): Well, I've got to win that contest...but how? (walks out of the classroom door and exits stage right, closing the classroom door behind him)

 _(The entire set changes to the outside of the front doors of the "P.S. 118" school. The desks disappear below the stage via lifts and all of the trapdoors slide shut. 2 lampposts get into view, as well as a blue mailbox, a street sign, a "School Zone" sign, and a backdrop of a light-blue sky and white clouds...)_

 **And...that's the end of Scene 2. Yep. Even though this scene was kind of short, it still had an impressive musical number by Arnold himself. And now, all Arnold has to do is come up with a way to win the entire class trip to San Lorenzo, and then, he can FINALLY find out where his missing parents are. But to win this trip, it won't be so easy. Arnold has to do something REALLY nice for someone else in order to submit footage of him doing so to win the trip. In the next scene, we'll all see what he and Gerald both come up with. Well, what on Earth are we waiting for?! Let's all move on to Scene 3 of Act 1 of this brand-new musical story of mine...**


	4. Act 1, Scene 3

**Well everyone, I'm back again! And I'm back, this time with the highly anticipated Scene 3 of Act 1 of my brand-new musical story. In this scene of the musical, Arnold goes over to Gerald's house after the last day of school FINALLY ends. Then, Arnold and Gerald both come up with an idea to win the "Helpers for Humanity"-hosted contest to get the ultimate rand prize...a class trip to San Lorenzo. As for what that idea is, you're just going to have to read and find out on your own once you read this scene. And all I can say, is that it's a great idea! Well, what on Earth are we sitting around and waiting for? Let's all begin Scene 3 of Act 1 of my brand-new musical story!**

Narrator (enters stage left): About 6 hours later, it was finally 3:30pm. That meant that school was out for the day and that summer vacation had official begun. (exits stage left)

 _(The school dismissal bell rings in the background. The front doors of the "P.S. 118" school slam open and all of the students and faculty members rush out of the school, down the steps, and out of view to the right...)_

All students: School is out for the summer!

Harold: I have a summer of stuff to eat! (exits stage left)

Helga: So long, suckers! Hahaha! (exits stage right)

Pheobe: Ah, time to go home an read. (exits stage left)

Sid and Stinky: Basketball shooting time! (exits stage right)

Peapod Kid: I'm coming along! (exits stage left)

Curly: Me too! (exits stage right)

Chocolate Boy (shoves chocolate bar into his mouth): Me three! (exits stage left)

Rhonda: Time for makeup tutorials! (exits stage right)

Iggy: Time for the "Godzilla" movie marathon on TV! (exits stage left)

Arnold (exits the building): Well, I better get to work on the contest submission tape...(exits stage right)

Gerald: Well, I better get home now. Mom might be making those cookies I love so much! (exits stage left)

 _(The set changes to the inside of Gerald's living room, complete with a coffee table, sofa, television set, shaggy rug, and wood-paneling walls. Gerald is seen sitting on the left side of the sofa, reading a comic book. On the coffee table in front of him is a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk...)_

Narrator (enters stage right): Arnold really wanted to win the "Helpers for Humanities" contest, but he knew that he couldn't do it alone. So, he knew the ONE person that could help him out the whole way...(turns page) None other than his best friend, Gerald Johanssen. (exits stage right)

 _(Arnold knocking on the front door to Gerald's house can be heard from the left...)_

Gerald (looks over to the left): It's open! Come on in!

Arnold (enters stage left): Hi Gerald!

Gerald (stands up): Oh, hey Arnold! I'm so glad you came. My mom made her famous chocolate chip cookies for an after-school snack again. (puts comic book down onto coffee table and grabs plate of cookies) Here, have one.

Arnold (shrugs): Sure. Why not? (grabs one and takes a bite) Hmmm...I like the taste. Thanks Gerald. (sits down on the right side of the sofa)

Gerald (puts plate of cookies down onto coffee table): No problem, Arnold. That's what friends are for. Go ahead and help yourself to as many cookies as you want.

Arnold (gives Gerald a high-five): Thanks buddy.

Gerald: Once again, no problem. (gives Arnold a pat on the shoulder) So, what brings you over to my house?

Arnold: Well, I really want to win that "Helpers for Humanities" contest. If I get to go to San Lorenzo, I'll be able to FINALLY see my parents.

Gerald: Good thing you came over to meet me after school. We have to really make this video beat the other competitors' submissions.

Arnold: Okay, we'll totally do what we can to make the best video ever!

Gerald: We'll win this thing, go to San Lorenzo, and find your lost parents.

Arnold (scratches head while thinking): Yeah, but the prize isn't a free trip for me to go looking for them...(grabs another cookie from plate)

Gerald: True, but how can you _not_ try to find your lost parents, especially since you've got your best friend to help? (points to himself)

Arnold (laughs): Okay, let's win this contest! (takes a bite of second cookie)

Gerald: And then, we'll go and get you some answers. It'll be our secret.

 _(Arnold and Gerald fist bump and do their thumbs-up handshake...)_

Gerald: Now, we just got to do something humanitarian.

Arnold: Only one thing left to decide... (takes another bite of cookie)

Gerald: What is it, Arnold?

Arnold: What CAN we do that's humanitarian?

Gerald: Why are you asking ME that, Arnold? You're the kid that saved the boarding house's neighborhood, helped Chocolate Boy free himself from his obsession with chocolate and taught him moderation, helped Sid overcome his germ phobia, saved that sea turtle from the aquarium, helped my little sister find her plush doll, and a lot more. All of that stuff you did wasn't just being a helping hand, but its also being a...

Arnold: Humanitarian?

Gerald: Bingo! You got it, Arnold!

 _(Uplifting music beings to play in the background. The third song of the musical begins...)_

 _Gerald (stands up) (singing): Arnold, you've helped others,_

 _And you've never given up._

 _You're a helping hand..._

 _Yes, a helping hand!_

 _When a man or women,_

 _Need your help,_

 _You don't stand by..._

 _Or walk away..._

 _You help them out!_

 _That's right!_

 _You've helped so many,_

 _Get through tough days!_

 _No one else in Hillwood,_

 _Is as nice as you!_

 _Arnold (singing): You're right!_

 _Gerald, you're right!_

 _I'm a helping hand!_

 _I've helped so many,_

 _That I can never..._

 _Cooooooooount!_

 _That's right,_

 _I can't count them all!_

 _I've helped students in our class,_

 _And adults in the city!_

 _This one task,_

 _Can't be any different!_

 _Gerald (singing): Now you're getting it! (stands up)_

 _Arnold, you're a helper,_

 _And that's what you were,_

 _Born to be!_

 _That's right,_

 _It's what you were born to be!_

 _Arnond (singing): Gerald, you're right,_

 _I' am a helping hand,_

 _And that's all I've been,_

 _In the city of Hillwood!_

 _I love helping people,_

 _And that'll never change!_

 _That's right!_

 _I'll never stop helping people,_

 _Until the day I grow up,_

 _And move away!_

 _Oh, yeah!_

 _Gerald (singing): We can both figure out,_

 _What to do to,_

 _In order to go and,_

W _in that trip!_

 _Once we win that trip,_

 _We'll go and find,_

 _You're mom and dad!_

 _Arnold and Gerald (singing): We must find a way,_

 _To help someone,_

 _And win that trip,_

 _To San Lorenzo!_

 _Once we win,_

 _We will find,_

 _Those long lost parents!_

 _Oh yes, they shall be found!_

 _Gerald (singing): Arnold, my friend..._

 _We'll find a way..._

 _Arnold (singing): To help someone,_

 _Win that contest..._

 _Gerald (singing): And then...we will..._

 _Arnold (singing): Find my mom and dad..._

 _Gerald (singing): And then your family..._

 _Will finally be..._

 _Arnold and Gerald (singing): Together agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain!_

 _(The music stops playing in the background as the third song of the musical ends. The entire audience cheers and claps loudly. As the cheering and clapping dies down, Monkeyman suddenly enters stage left and walks across the stage, walking past the living room set. He is holding a fake flower, a rusty watering can, a lump of plastic dirt, and a tiny cloth...)_

Arnold (looks over at Monkeyman): Hey Gerald, look over there. (points to Monkeyman)

Gerald (looks over as well): What? What is it? (looks confused)

Arnold: There, out the window! It's Monkeyman!

Gerald (eyes widen): Ah, I see him! I wonder what he's doing...

Monkeyman: Now, where to plant this...(walks toward center of stage and then stops) Ah, here's a nice little spot. (gets down on his knees) Now, to plant this little buddy...(places cloth and fake lump of dirt onto floor) There we go...(sticks fake flower into the fake dirt lump) Now, to water it...(pours small amount of water onto fake flower) Ah, there we go. (gets up) Well, at least this flower has a home...even thought I don't. Man, I wish I can be that flower's shoes right now. (sighs, stands up, and exits stage right)

Arnold (eyes widen): I know! Let's build a habitat for Monkeyman, right there on the river!

Gerald: You're a bold kid, Arnold.

Arnold: I sure am!

Gerald: Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go and get some supplies! (grabs several cookies and places them into his pockets) There, now that I have a snack for us to eat later, let's go!

 _(Arnold and Gerald exit stage left, and a door shutting sound effect is heard. The entire set changes to a set that changes to back alleyway next to a few piles of trash, and the back area of the riverbank. As this set comes into view, the flower disappears below the stage via lift and a trapdoor closes...)_

 **Well, this is the end of Scene 3 of Act 1 of this brand-new musical. It looks like Arnold and Gerald both found a way to win that contest and get that prize of a trip to San Lorenzo. The song in this chapter was based on the song "BFF" from the "SpongeBob SquarePants" musical on Broadway. Even though that's the case for this song, I still hoped you all enjoyed the song. Oh, and the song in Scene 2 was based on the song "Tomorrow Is" from the "SpongeBob SquarePants" musical on Broadway. I hope you all liked that one as well. Well, we better move on now. In Scene 4, another musical number will take place and Arnold and Gerald will be seen in a montage/musical number building Monkeyman a habitat to live in. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's all move on to Scene 4 of Act 1 of this brand-new musical story of mine!**


	5. Act 1, Scene 4

**Well everyone, I'm back. And since I'm back, its time for Scene 4 of Act 1 of this musical production of mine. This scene will not only show Arnold and Gerald building a habitat for Monkeyman in a montage piece, but this scene also includes a musical number. This song is based on the song "Come to the Fun Home" from the Broadway musical "Fun Home". So, this scene will contain a montage piece combined with the musical number. So, will Arnold and Gerald succeed in building Monkeyman his habitat? Well, this scene will reveal all of that for you to see for yourselves. Well, what on Earth are we all siting around and waiting for? Let's all begin Scene 4 of Act 1 of this brand-new musical story production of mine!**

Narrator (enters stage right): And so, with a plan in mind, Arnold and Gerald spent the next 7 days on building Monkeyman is habitat, using tools, random building supplies, and trash from near the riverbank and junkyard to do so. (exits stage right)

Arnold (enters stage left, holding a toolbox): Come on, Gerald. (puts toolbox down)

Gerald (enters stage left, holding several planks of wood): Alright...(puts wooden planks down) Man...that...is...hard...work...(sighs) We have a long way to go and only 7 days to build the whole thing.

Arnold: Well, we're not going to just sit around all day. Let's build this thing!

Gerald: Wait...

Arnold (bends over and opens toolbox): What?

Gerald (pulls out an IPhone): I think this type of job requires a little tune! (presses a button on the IPhone)

 _(Exciting background music plays in the background as the 4th musical number of the show begins...)_

 _Arnold (singing): We have a task..._

 _A task to do..._

 _We've got to build a habitat,_

 _Right here on the riverbank!_

 _Gerald (singing): Monkeyman neeeeeeds..._

 _A proper home..._

 _He cant keeping living,_

 _Out here on the street._

 _Yeah..._

 _Arnold and Gerald (singing): He needs a real home!_

 _Arnold (singing): A home with a soft bed,_

 _To lay in._

 _Arnold and Gerald (singing): He needs a real home!_

 _Gerald (singing): A home to keep him,_

 _Out of the cold._

 _Arnold and Gerald (singing): He needs a real home!_

 _One that will,_

 _Make him happy._

 _He really needs a hooooome..._

 _Yes he does,_

 _Yes he does,_

 _Yes he does..._

 _YES! YES! YES!_

 _Yes he does,_

 _Yes he does,_

 _Yes he does..._

 _YES! YES! YES!_

 _(The bottom level of the habitat home suddenly appears behind Arnold and Gerald (via lift and trapdoor) as they sing, dance, and pretend to assemble the entre habitat. The backdrop in the back of the set goes black and then back to light blue again to simulate the day time again...)_

 _Arnold (singing): This habitat,_

 _Also has a table..._

 _Gerald (singing): And there is so many,_

 _Different varieties of wood..._

 _Arnold (singing): You know how he will,_

 _Be so satisfied..._

 _Gerald (singing): He will,_

 _He will,_

 _He will,_

 _He will,_

 _Arnold and Gerald (singing): BE SO HAPPY,_

 _IN A HOME!_

 _YEAH!_

 _He needs a real home!_

 _(The second level of the habitat appears as it folds upward from hiding behind the first level, and another dark-to-light transition occurs, as another day passes...)_

 _Arnold (singing): One to make him,_

 _So happy._

 _Arnold and Gerald (singing): He needs a real home!_

 _Gerald (singing): A place to grow,_

 _All of his plants._

 _Arnold and Gerald (singing): He needs a real home!_

 _Arnold (singing): A place to float,_

 _All around..._

 _(Another dark-to-light transition occurs twice in a row, indicating another 2 days have passed. 3 days are left in the contest time limit...)_

 _Arnold and Gerald (singing): He really needs a hooooome..._

 _Yes he does,_

 _Yes he does,_

 _Yes he does..._

 _YES! YES! YES!_

 _Yes he does,_

 _Yes he does,_

 _Yes he does..._

 _YES! YES! YES!_

(Another dark-to-light transition occurs, as another day passes...)

 _Arnold (singing): Yeah, what else do we got?_

 _We need more stuff!_

 _Gerald (singing): What else can we get?_

 _What else is there, Arnold?_

 _Arnold (picks up random table from trash pile) (singing): A table to eat meals off of!_

 _Gerald (picks up random dirty rug from trash pile) (singing): A comfy rug to rest his feet on!_

 _Arnold (picks up some random refrigerator magnets from another trash pile): These are cool!_

 _Do you know what they are!?_

C _olorful magnets for decoration!_

 _Gerald (picks up some window curtains) (singing): These are curtains,_

 _To block out sunlight._

 _Arnold (holds up old door) (singing): This a door,_

 _For some privacy._

 _Gerald (picks up an old coat rag) (singing): Monkeyman can use this,_

 _To put his clothes up._

 _Arnold (picks up an old chest) (singing): And this can be used,_

 _To put stuff away!_

 _Oh yeeeeeeeah!_

 _(Another dark-to-light transition occurs, as another day passes. One more day is left to go in the contest...)_

 _Arnold and Gerald (singing): He really needs a home..._

 _A place to sleep,_

 _And eat,_

 _And live..._

 _He really needs a home..._

 _A place to stay safe,_

 _And also stay warm._

 _He really needs a home..._

 _Arnold (singing): Poor Monkeyman,_

 _Can't live on these streets._

 _Arnold and Gerald (singing): He really needs a hooooome..._

 _Yes he does,_

 _Yes he does,_

 _Yes he does..._

 _YES! YES! YES!_

 _Yes he does,_

 _Yes he does,_

 _Yes he does..._

 _YES! YES! YES!_

 _Yes he does..._

 _YES! YES! YES!_

 _(The final third level of the habitat folds upward from behind the second level and locks into position, completing the 3-leveled habitat for Monkeyman. The music stops playing in the background as the 4th musical number in the show ends. The entire audience cheers and claps loudly as Arnold and Gerald both put down their tools, step back, and admire their work...)_

Arnold: Man, that was HARD work! (wipes sweat off his forehead) Now, I know how the volunteers of the "Helpers for Humanities" feel after a hard day's work on a daily basis. (puts down his box of nails)

Gerald (puts down his tools): AND this took 7 days to build...

Arnold: Wait...7 days?! Aw man! Gerald, its been a week! We have to film this habitat and submit the footage for the contest by midnight tonight!

Gerald: Oh man, Arnold. You're right!

Arnold: Alright Gerald, I've got a plan. You got find Monkeyman and lead him to his new home. I'll run over to the boarding house and borrow Grandpa's video camera. But we better make it quick. We have about...(looks at his watch)

Gerald: Alright Arnold, you got it! (runs off and exits stage right)

Arnold: I'll meet you back here at the river once I get the camera! (runs off and exits stage left)

 _(The trash piles disappear from the set, and the backdrop at the back of the set changes color to resemble a time just 2 hours later at around 5:45pm-ish. The entire habitat set begins to bob up and down, as if it was on actual water...)_

 **Well, it looks like Arnold and Gerald finished building Monkeyman his habitat. Since they're done, it looks like Monkeyman has a place to live now, instead living on the cold, hard streets. Oh, and I hoped out all liked the musical number in this scene, as well as the massive set designs for the habitat, as Broadway has the money and technology to bring settings/locations like that to life on stage for audiences from all over New York City and from all over the world to see. So as you can see, this scene is over and Scene 5 of Act 1 is next. Well, what on Earth are we all waiting for? Let's all move on to Scene 5 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical production story of mine!**


	6. Act 1, Scene 5

**Well, you all knew this was coming. Yep, I'm back and its finally here. Its time for the long-awaited Scene 5 of Act 1 of this brand-new musical production of mine. This musical will have something go...well...downhill for Arnold and Gerald. What do I mean by that, you ask? Well everyone, in other words, something bad is going to happen to both of them. No, don't worry, they're not getting kidnapped, hurt, killed, or anything bad like that, but something bad will happen to them in general. What is it, you ask? What can possibly go wrong in this show? Well, what on Earth are we all sitting around and waiting for? Let's all begin and get into Scene 5 of Act 1 of his brand-new musical production story of mine!**

Narrator (enters stage right): About 2 hours later, Gerald FINALLY got Monkeyman to come follow him and see his very own habitat. And at that very same time, Arnold changed his clothes, fed Abner an early dinner, and got his grandfather's video camera to use. (exits stage right)

Gerald (enters stage left with Monkeyman): And...here we are, Monkeyman! Here is your new home! (shows the habitat to Monkeyman)

Monkeyman (looks up at the habitat and gasps): A...home! YES, I HAVE A HOME! (jumps up and down with excitement) Arnold, Gerald, THANK YOU BOTH SO MUCH! (runs up to habitat set, jumps over fake riverbank, jumps into the bottom level of the habitat, and climbs up to the second level of the habitat)

Arnold (enters stage left): Time to get some footage! (turns camera on)

Gerald: Okay...ready...and...go!

Arnold (starts recording; narrating): Where once was a dirty urban riverbank, we've provided a comfortable floating dwelling for one, as well as a habitat for the local birdlife!

Monkeyman (pokes head out of a window of the habitat): Monkeyman! Monkeyman has a home!

Gerald: Great, Arnold! Now, we need to just shoot some more angles of our awesome completed habitat!

Narrator (enters stage right): Everything seemed to be going well for Arnold and Gerald. However, little did they know that in just a few seconds, all of that hard work and dedication would literally...(turns page) crumble to pieces. (exits stage right)

 _(The sounds of screaming angry homeless men can be heard offstage to the left...)_

Arnold: Uh Gerald, what's that noise?

Gerald: I've got no idea...

 _(Suddenly, 4 homeless men enter stage left, all looking very angry...)_

Arnold: Uh...Gerald...it looks like we've got company...

Gerald: And not a very...happy kind of company. (steps back a few feet)

Homeless Man 1 (gasps): I was hoarding that! (points to top level of habitat)

Homeless Man 2: My tire collection! (points to tires on bottom level of habitat)

Homeless Man 3: Thief! Thief! (points to all parts of the habitat)

Homeless Man 4: I'm taking it all back!

Homeless Woman: They took my stuff!

Homeless Man 1: That's my bird's lunch!

 _(The homeless people run up to the habitat, jump onto it, and begin to raid it, taking everything from it, and causing the set to tilt harshly back and forth. As this happens, suspenseful music plays in the background. Monkeyman runs down to the first level, and jumps back outside, hiding behind Anrold and Gerald in the process...)_

Arnold (drops camera): NO! WAIT, STOP!

Gerald: Stop it, please! You're all making the whole dwelling fall apart!

 _(As all of the homeless people run out of the habitat set with various objects and parts, the entire habitat set itself makes even louder destruction sounds. Fog covers the bottom part of the habitat as it suddenly tips over to the left, disappearing below the stage via lift. The trapdoor then closes up, replacing the hole from the lowered lift. The fog then dissipates and the noises cut off. The homeless people then exit stage right, running off as if the event never happened...)_

Arnold: NO! The habitat is gone!

Gerald (looks up and places a hand on Arnold's shoulder): Arnold, I'm so sorry. I didn't think that would happen...

Monkeyman: Nooooooo! Monkeyman has no home! (cries loudly and runs offstage to the right)

Arnold (has a very saddened to look on his face): That...that was the last chance to find my parents. (looks over at Gerald) Gerald, I need to be alone for a while. Nothing personal, but...I...I really need to be alone for a while...

Gerald (puts hand down): Sure...sure thing, buddy. Whatever you want. (exits stage left)

Arnold (sniffs): Now, I'll never get to San Lorezno. That video and that contest was the ONLY chance of mine to get to find my mom and dad again! (gets on his knees) And since this contest ends tonight at midnight, I won't have a chance to submit anything else. Now...I'll never know and find out what happened to them...(sniffs some more)

 _(Very sad and emotional music begins to play in the background. As this happens, the next musical number of the show begins...)_

 _Arnold (stands up) (singing): I worked so hard,_

 _But it all got destroyed._

 _That work was the only way,_

 _I'd get to San Lorenzo..._

 _Oh, why did everything,_

 _Go wrong last minute?_

 _I could've won that trip,_

 _But now I lost it all._

 _Oh, I just want to know,_

 _If my mom and dad are fine._

 _If I knew that info,_

 _I would't even care,_

 _That I just lost it all..._

 _As the sun sets tonight,_

 _Everything I worked for,_

 _Fades away._

 _As I try to get over today,_

 _I keep on thinking,_

 _Of my parents._

 _The mom who's voice is heartwarming,_

 _And that dad with a playful attitude._

 _The two parents who went away,_

 _To help out a good cause._

 _However, I miss them all the time,_

 _And I just want to see them again. (steps forward as a spotlight shines on him)_

 _I tried to make it all happen,_

 _But then it all went down._

 _That habitat collapsed,_

 _And now, I'm stuck in Hillwood._

 _Oh, mom and dad..._

 _I wish I can see you again._

 _It would make my life,_

 _More happier,_

 _Than it is right now..._

 _Mom and dad..._

 _I'm very sorry..._

 _But...I...have..._

 _Unfortunately..._

 _Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaailed... (gets down on knees, covers his eyes, and begins to cry)_

 _(The music stops playing in the background as the fifth musical number of the show ends. The entire audience cheers and claps loudly and then the noise all dies down again...)_

Arnold (keeps on crying)

Grandpa Phil (enters stage left): Arnold? Arnold dear, are you around here? (looks down and sees him) Oh, there you are Arnold...hey, what's wrong?

Arnold (looks up): Grandpa? (gets up) It's over. My chance to see my parents again is...all gone. (sniffs and cries some more)

Grandpa Phil (hugs Arnold): There...there...it'll be alright Arnold. I'm here for you as a grandfather and I always will be.

Arnold (cries into Grandpa's shoulder as he hugs him back): Grandpa, please promise me that you'll never go away like my mom and dad did...(cries again)

Grandpa Phil: Oh...uh, sure. I promise you Arnold, that I'll never leave you. I'll be taking care of you until either the day you move away and get married, or until the day I die.

Arnold (let's his hug go and looks up): Thank you, Grandpa. I love you. (hugs him again)

Grandpa Phil: I love you too, Arnold. (picks up video camera) Come on, now. Dinner is waiting for us. Maybe a nice dinner of ribs, fried chicken, and cornbread will cheer you up.

 _(Grandpa Phil and Arnold both exit stage left together. As they do, the set changes to resemble the local pier area of the city, with the fake river at the very front of the set surrounded by metal railing, 2 random large grey 3-story buildings with fire escape stairways in the background, a "Stop" sign, a random street sign, a metal trashcan with a lid, and 2 lampposts...)_

 **Awww, I feel so bad for Arnold? Don't you? Yeah, I'm sure you do. And so do I, as a matter of fact. Arnold's chances of seeing his parents are gone. Or are they...? Well, I can't reveal anything to you all yet, but I CAN tell you all that if the musical did end with Arnold giving up on seeing his parents, then there wouldn't be much of a show left to watch. So no, this show is not over yet. And I hope you did all like the musical number I threw in. It was based on the song "Somewhere That's Green" from the Broadway musical "Little Shop of Horrors". Well, I believe that's all I have to say for now. It's time for us to move on to Scene 6 of Act 1 of this brand-new musical story of mine!**


	7. Act 1, Scene 6

**Well, I'm back once again. I've been writing, and uploading these scenes like crazy ever since I got back from my trip to Dallas, Texas. And I've been getting many positive reviews as well, which I'm very proud of for doing so. Yep, I really do deserve all of the positive reviews that I've gotten. But for now, we've got to get Scene 6 of Act 1 started already. In this scene, Helga will not only be her usual self with picking on Arnold and having her secret crush on him, but she'll also...wait for it...she will get her very own song! Yep, Helga G. Pataki has her very own musical number, right here in Scene 6 of Act 1. This song will be based on the song "Just a Simple Sponge" from the "SpongeBob SquarePants" Broadway musical. Well, what on Earth are we all sitting around and waiting for? Let's begin Scene 6 of Act 1 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**

Narrator (enters stage right): About one hour later after dinner, Arnold took his pet pig Abner for a walk. As he did, he walked through the local park he saw several mothers and fathers having fun with their own children. This made Arnold really upset and it also made him think about his failure to win the contest and the prize of a class trip to San Lorenzo. (turns page) Arnold then walked by the local pier by the riverbank area, and saw something very nice. (exits stage right)

Arnold (enters stage left, holding the leash connected to the animatronic Abner on a skateboard): Come on, Abner. Let's go find you a spot to use the bathroom.

Abner (snorts happily)

 _(Suddenly, a makeshift raft enters stage left in front of the pier's railing, holding Monkeyman and the other homeless people on it...)_

Arnold (eyes widen): Woah...

Monkeyman: Monkeyman is happy!

Homeless People: Monkeyman! (claps for him)

Homeless Woman: Give me the leg, I like the dark meat.

 _(The makeshift raft exits stage right...)_

Arnold: Well, at least one person is very happy right now. (takes tape out of pocket and sighs) I wish this thing could've worked to get me to San Lorenzo. (opens trashcan lid, tosses tape into the trashcan, and places the lid back onto the trashcan)

Abner (snorts

Arnold: You found a spot, boy?

Abner (nods and snorts)

Arnold: Well boy, lead the way!

Helga (enters stage right, not noticing Arnold in front of her)

Arnold (walks toward the right side to the stage but bumps into Helga): Oof!

Helga (surprised by seeing Arnold): Hey! Sheesh, Arnoldo! Watch it! Stop crashing into me!

Abner (snorts)

Helga: So, taking a walk and thinkin' about how you've completely flopped so far in winning the San Lorenzo contest? Ha! This just in: you equals failure.

Abner (snorts angrily)

Arnold: Actually, I was just kind of thinking about my life, and how I haven't seen my parents since I was a baby. I wish I could see them again.

Helga (pauses before speaking again): Well, I...That's news. I mean, if you... wanted to talk about...ffffff...ffffff...ffffff...(exhales) fffff...ffffeelings!

Abner (snorts angrily and butts his head at Helga's leg)

Arnold: Sorry, Helga. I think Abner's got to do a number two. See you later. Come on, Abner. (exits stage right with Abner)

Helga (groans): Thwarted by a dirty, imbecilic pig! All I wanted to do was tell that stupid Arnold... (takes out her locket) ...that I'm here for him! I'm listening. I'm remembering everything he says. Every deep thought, every soul-searching utterance, yes, even every hem and haw! Arnold, I've tried to tell you, but you've yet to show me that you've noticed that you have feelings, too. So I resort to what I do best: being scorchingly mean!

 _(Emotional music begins to play in the background. As this happens, the backdrop dims a little more, transitioning the time to be even closer to sunset then before. A spotlight then shines on Helga. Helga then looks toward the audience and sings the next musical number of the show...)_

 _Helga (singing): Sure I spent my days,_

 _Being so mean,_

 _Shooting spitballs,_

 _And calling Arnold names._

 _But little does he know,_

 _I'm way more than that._

 _I'm a little girl,_

 _That's all alone._

 _But maybe one day,_

 _I'll get him to say,_

 _"Hey Helga,_

 _Let's go on a date!"_

 _That is what I've always wanted,_

 _But it has never happened. (climbs up a ladder of the fire escape stairs on the right)_

 _Let me show my true self,_

 _That I'm a nice girl,_

 _Who cares..._

 _I'm not a bullying girl._

 _Maybe Arnold will see,_

 _That I'm not just a bully to him..._

 _I'm not a bullying girl._

 _There's got to be,_

 _A better way,_

 _To reveal my love to him._

 _But how can I go and do that,_

 _With kids that might laugh at me?_

 _Am I just a bullying girl? (gets to first level of fire escape stairs)_

 _No...I'm not bullying girl..._

 _I'm not a bullying girl..._

 _I'm not a bullying girl..._

 _I'm not a bullying girl..._

 _I'm not a bullying giiiiiiiiirl!_

 _So what if I'm just a girl,_

 _It's just how I was born._

 _I'm the youngest of my family._

 _My older sister Olga overachieves,_

 _And shows off,_

 _My mom and dad barely give me,_

 _The time of day._

 _And most of the kids,_

 _On the block,_

 _Just think to laugh,_

 _Whenever I try to show any,_

 _Affection towards Arnold._

 _So I usually say some mean things,_

 _I and punch a kid or two..._

 _Let me show my true self,_

 _That I'm a nice girl,_

 _Who cares..._

 _I'm not a bullying girl._

 _Why can't I show,_

 _I'm just a simple girl?_

 _I'm not a bullying girl._

 _I wish I can turn back time... (climbs up to the second level of the fire escape stairs)_

 _I never thought he'd avoid me this,_

 _I only want to confess my love._

 _But embarrassment, I fear,_

 _Its keeping me back!_

 _And now I just don't think,_

 _I can hide it anymore..._

 _Anymore..._

 _Anymore..._

 _Anymore..._

 _Anymore..._

 _Anymore..._

 _NO! (gets back down to first level of the fire escape stairs)_

 _Let me show my true self,_

 _That I'm a nice girl,_

 _Who cares..._

 _I'm not a bullying girl._

 _I will show that,_

 _I'm not just a mean bully!_

 _I'm not a bullying girl._

 _There's got to be a better way,_

 _To get just what I want._

 _I'm not a bullying girl._

 _I'm going to find another way,_

 _To FINALLY show my love..._

 _I'm not going to be,_

 _The same anymore,_

 _As I can do better than that! (gets back down from fire escape stairs to ground level)_

 _I'm not a bullying girl._

 _I'm not a bullying girl..._

 _I'm not a bullying girl..._

 _I'm not a bullying girl... (walks toward the front and middle spot of the pier set and keeps looking toward the audience)_

 _No..._

 _I'm not..._

 _A very mean and nasty..._

 _Bullying..._

 _GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRL!_

 _(The music stops playing in the background as the sixth musical number of the show ends. The entire audience cheers and claps loudly. As they do, the backdrop lights light back up a little bit and then the noise all dies down...)_

Helga (kicks a rubber rock, which hits right back in her head): OW! (rubs her forehead) Okay! I'll be kind...(sighs) And, uh, understanding, and...

Brainy (opens trashcan lid and rises up) (wheezes and holds out Arnold's tape)

Helga: Wha?! (clenches teeth) You little... (punches Brainy in the face just like always)

 _(Brainy drops the tape, falls over backwards, and becomes unconscious...)_

Helga: Aha! If I help Arnold win that tip to that crazy San Lorenzo and help him uncover the mystery of his long-lost parents...maybe even FIND the lost losers...then Arnold will be eternally grateful... and might even return my love! It's win-win! What a great plan! Whee! (pauses) But how can I help him win that trip before midnight tonight? (notices Arnold's tape on the floor) Hey, what's this? (reaches over and picks up tape) It says here..."Arnold's 'Helpers for Humanity' Contest Submission Tape". Tape...tape...wait, that's it! I'll put together the best submission tape that the heads of the contest have ever seen! But...I can't do this alone. I'll need a team! Oh my, time is running out. I better get to work right away! (runs and exits stage left)

 _(The changes to what looks like 2 the top of the "Big Bob's Beepers" store, complete with and entry-exit door to the roof, a covered-up spotlight, an air conditioning fan, a grate leading to the air vents, and a light fixture...)_

 **Awww, Helga's song is so sweet! Not only does it show Helga's secret crush on Arnold, but it also expresses how she regrets all of the times that she's picked on and teased Arnold. And now, after punching Brainy once again, she noticed Arnold's tape of the failed "Helpers for Humanity" submission tape and now, she claims to have a brilliant idea to help Arnold win the contest and get to go to San Lorenzo. And she thinks that once she helps Arnold find his parents, he will be eternally grateful and return her love for him. Well, Helga, it won't be that easy, I'll tell you that right now. In the next scene, Helga will get a team of her own together, and put her plan into action. And once that happens, everyone will be one step closer to finally be going to San Lorezno. Well, its time for us all to move on to Scene 7 of Act 1 of my brand-new musical production story!**


	8. Act 1, Scene 7

**Hello again, everyone. I'm back! Yep, I'm back once again! And this time, I'm back with Scene 7 of Act 1 of this brand-new musical production story of mine. In this scene, there wont be a musical number this time. Sorry about that, but I really couldn't think of a song to go with this scene of the musical. Not only will this show Helga's plan being put into action, but it will show the results of Helga's plan working out even better than expected. Even through there is no musical number in this scene of the musical, it still works as it's all from the 2017 TV-movie "Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie". Well, what on Earth are we all sitting around and waiting for? Let's all begin Scene 7 of Act 1 of this brand-new musical production story of mine...**

Narrator (enters stage right): And son, with a plan in mind, Helga set off to put it into action. But not before getting the attention of her friend Phoebe to come over and help out. And as for the way she got the attention of Pheobe...well...let's just say it was NOT by using a cell phone. (exits stage right)

 _(Helga's climbs up the side of the rooftop set via metal ladder. She then gets to the top and takes the cover off of the spotlight system. It happens to be an Arnold's head-shaped Bat-Signal. She then gets behind the spotlight, grabs the metal handlebars on the back, and tilts the light upward, making the signal shine on the backdrop of the night sky on the back of the set...)_

Phoebe (enters stage right on the stage's floor): Helga, what's going on?

Helga (looks down over the floor of the stage): Phoebe, it's about Arnold! I know a way for him to win the trip to San Lorenzo!

Phoebe: Okay, but why do you want to help him win so badly?

Helga: Because I want him to be eternally grateful to me and then I can finally reveal to him how much I love him!

Phoebe: Alright, got it!

Helga: Great! I'm so glad you're onboard. Go enter via back door and meet me in my...secret room.

Phoebe: You got it, Helga! (exits stage left)

 _(The set changes to what looks like the inside of Helga's closet in the center of the stage. The other parts of the stage is covered by a wooden wall set piece...)_

Helga (opens closet door, revealing her colorful Arnold-shaped shrine): Now, to help Arnold out! (opens up the head of the shrine like a lid and pulls a tiny red lever, before closing up the head again)

 _(The wooden walls, Arnold shrine, and closet door, disappear from view, revealing a massive set resembling Helga's secret surveillance room, pull of video monitor screens on metal apparatuses, several metal shelves of labeled video tapes, the biggest monitor screen on a wooden desk, a PC computer, a laptop computer, an editing computer system, 3 keyboards, a VHS player 2 tall speakers, a soft swivel chair, and a computer modem...)_

Helga: Now to get to work!

Phoebe (enters stage left): So Helga, what do you need me to do?

Helga: Phoebe, I need a hero video stat!

Phoebe: Right. Arnold tapes 155E, 17C, 101F. Pulling. (grabs those 3 tapes from a shelf on the right)

Helga (places one of the tapes into the VHS player and turns on the largest video monitor): Alright, let's see what good deed Arnold did here.

 _(All of the video monitor screens come on at once, showing Arnold and Grandma Pookie giving the giant sea turtle called Lockjaw...)_

Arnold (on video): I think he's starting to trust us.

Helga: Oh, that's right! Arnold even saved that dumb turtle!

Arnold (on video): Don't worry, buddy. We're busting you out of this joint.

Helga (looks at more video clips): He's helped half the city! I'll show those fancy-pants judges why he's got to win! (turns to Phoebe) We're gonna need more. But now I need someone to actually MAKE something out of all these.

 _(The entire set then changes to the outside of Gerald's house, complete with a porch, 2 lampposts, a blue mailbox, and a random street sign. Gerald, Helga, and Phoebe are all on the porch. Gerald is watching some of Arnold's recorded good deeds on Helga's "BananaBook" laptop computer...)_

Gerald: Mm-mm-mm. This is an epic story you're asking for, Helga. Where did you get this footage?

Helga: Security cameras, okay?

Gerald (pauses for a second before speaking again): Uh-huh. All labeled and organized in perfect sequence. (eyes widen suddenly) Whoa! That's Arnold's bedroom! How did you...?

Helga (closes the laptop): Never mind!

Gerald: Major creep factor aside, you know this footage is what we need to win the contest. I thought you HATED Arnold. Why are you suddenly helping him?

Helga: Because otherwise I'd have to watch that stupid football head mope all summer! (Gerald and Phoebe laugh knowingly) We've got to make this video work so Arnold can get to stupid San Lorenzo! It really matters to him, doi! You in?

Gerald: Okay, I'm in. But only if you get everybody to help.

Helga: No problem. They can just talk to Old Betsy here. (balls up and holds up a fist)

Gerald: All right, let's do this!

 _(The entire set begins to change into the outside of the "Sunset Arms Boarding House". As it does, the Narrator appears again...)_

Narrator (enters stage left): And so, about 4 hours later, by 11:50pm at night, Helga, Gerald, and Phoebe with the help of Sid, Stinky, Harold, Curly, Lila, Rhonda, and a few other kids in Arnold's class, had finally finished putting together the best submission tape for the contest. They even gave it an honorable title..."The Legend of Arnold". They had already emailed a copy to the "Helpers for Humanity" contest representatives, but they still had one more thing in mind...a screening for Arnold, his classmates, and his relatives. (exits stage left)

 _(The entire set changes to the outside of the front door of the boarding house, complete with the front door, the windows, 2 lampposts, a blue mailbox and a green street sign...)_

Arnold (enters stage right with the Abner animatronic on a skateboard, approaching the front door of the boarding house)

Abner (snorts)

Grandpa Phil (opens front door and steps outside): Well, that was one long, sad walk. I almost rented your room out.

Arnold (sighs): Hi Grandpa.

Abner (snorts)

Grandpa Phil: Someone came to see you. They're up on the roof.

Arnold: The roof?

Grandpa: I don't know. I just work here, short man.

Arnold: Okay...(enters through front door of the boarding house with Grandpa Phil and Abner)

 _(The entire set changes to what looks like the roof of the boarding house. A white sheet screen was strung up on a brick wall in the center of the stage. The roof set has an entry door on the left side, several colorful lights on strings on long thin metal poles, and a table with a projector on it. Everyone is there including Ernie Potts, Oskar, Mr._ _Hyunh, Sid, Stinky, Harold, Helga, Rhonda, Lila, Grandpa Pookie, Curly, Peapod Kid, Mr. Simmons, Eugene, Olga, a police officer, Monkeyman, the other homeless people, a construction worker, and Willie...)_

Grandpa (opens door and pokes head out): Everyone, hide! Arnold is now on his way up! (steps onto the roof and closes door)

Helga: EVERYONE, HIDE IN YOUR ASSIGNED PLACES NOW!

 _(Everyone rushes all around the rooftop set, hiding in various places on the set. As they finish doing this, Arnold opens the door that leads to the rooftop...)_

Arnold (opens door and enters rooftop): Hello?

Everyone (comes out of their hiding places): SURPRISE! Arnold! Arnold! Arnold! Arnold! Arnold! Arnold!

Arnold (gasps): This is incredible! Everyone's here!

Gerald: You better have a seat, Arnold.

Arnold: Why? What's going on? (sits down on floor with everyone else)

Gerald: Lights!

 _(The rooftop lights are dimed by Grandpa Phil. Mr. Simmons turns on the projector, which has the submission video shinned on the screen. A title is shown called "The Legend of Arnold". Sid is then seen on video walking in front of the title...)_

Sid (on video): The Legend of Arnold will be passed down from kid generation to kid generation and onward, and Gerald is the Keeper of All Legends, the Teller of All Tales. Take it away, Gerald.

Gerald (on video): (clears throat) We call him "Arnold", friend to all, force for decency, doer of good.

 _(Several clips of Arnold going good deeds for other people are shown...)_

Gerald (on video): He's the most dependable, trusty, true blue friend I can ever imagine. Help you in a second, no questions asked. And I know plenty of others say the same. Let's hear from some people who Arnold has helped.

Stoop Kid (on video) (Stoop Kid is seen on the stoop of "City Hall"): I would've never left my stoop. And now look at me, sitting on the biggest stoop in the city. And it's all because of Arnold. Now I can harass people _from_ my stoop, and from _off_ my stoop! (laughs) Anyway, guy's got a great heart.

Rhonda (on video) (Rhonda is seen taking selfies with her cell phone): He helps me get over myself. Now I'm tolerant, gracious, and self-effacing. Oh, and humble. I'll get a copy of this, right?

Dino Spumoni (on video) (Dino is seen on stage with Don): Arnold put me back together with my old partner Don, and remade my career. I get applause from fans, but Arnold's the real star, baby!

Pigeon Man (on video): Arnold helped me escape the cage of my old rooftop habitat. Now, I'm as free as a bird! Merci, Arnold. (Pigeon Man is shown to be outside Notre Dame cathedral in Paris)

Big Patty (on video) (Big Patty is seen bullying a kid) _: A_ rnold listened to me and treated me just like another friend. He's, y'know, pure of heart. I'll never forget that, Arnold.

Coach Wittenberg (on video): I can inaudibly say that the over-esteemed Arnold put the "Coach" back into "Coach Wittenberg"!

Harold (on video): I was a one-dimensional bully until Arnold showed me my sensitive side.

Curly (on video): "Arnold". Never heard of him.

Eugene: Arnold almost killed me.

Lila (laughs)

Eugene (on video): But then saved my life, got me a new fish...(everyone laughs)...kept me from going bad. Thanks, Arnold! What a pal! (A pigeon attacks Eugene on film. Everyone then sees Eugene all bandaged and bruised)

Peapod Kid (laughs)

Eugene (on video): I'm okay!

 _(Several more clips of Arnold helping out people in Hillwood are shown before Gerald is seen on video again...)_

Gerald (on video): Pure of heart. That's Arnold. And that's why he deserves to win the trip to San Lorenzo, because he's done so much for others. He's a humanitarian, just like his parents, and they help us through humanity.

Monkeyman (on video): Monkeyman!

Gerald (on video): Hey, Arnold. You're a bold kid, and a true hero.

 _(The camera zooms out, showing everyone waving goodbye to Arnold. Sid then shows a "The End" sign to the camera, all before the video ends and cuts to black. The music stops playing in the backgrpund. Mr. Simmons turns off the projector. Everyone on the roof watching the video gets up and cheers and claps loudly for Arnold and all of his accomplishments...)_

Arnold (wipes some tears of joy off of his eyes): Thank you all so much! But aren't we too late to enter the contest?

Mr. Simmons: I have wonderful news, Arnold! Once the Helpers for Humanity saw this video, we were immediately selected to go to San Lorenzo! That's right! We won!

 _(Everyone cheers and claps again, but Grandma Pookie and Grandpa Phil both look concerned...)_

Grandpa Phil: Hmmm...

Mr. Simmons: Never fear. I have every minute planned out for this trip. Getting anyone lost is definitely not on THIS agenda!

Grandpa Phil: Mmmm, you ever travel with a dozen kids before?

Arnold (hugs Gerald): I know this video wouldn't have happened without you, Gerald. I can't thank you enough!

Gerald (hugs Arnold back): You should thank Helga. This was her idea. You should see all the videos she has of...

Helga (interrupts): Of the things! Ha, around the city, amazing! Anyway, it's done. We're going to San Lorenzo.

Arnold (stops hugging Gerald): Wow! Thank you, Helga. (puts a hand on Helga's shoulder, causing her to blush slightly)

Helga (happily): Oh-ho! And I... have to go wash my socks! (exits out of the door leading to the inside of the boarding house)

 _(All of the actors disappear from the rooftop set. As they do, the entire set changes to what looks like the outside of the boarding house again. There, a cameraman is filming a news segment on the whole event. He and a newswoman actress enter stage left...)_

Narrator (enters stage right): And not only did that video Helga put together grab the attention of Arnold's classmates, but it also got the attention of the local news station. (exits stage left)

Newswoman: So that's the story! A football-headed kid wins the contest and gets to go with his whole class to the Central American country of San Lorenzo!

Arnold (enters stage right for his interview):

Newswoman: And here he is now, Arnold himself! (holds microphone in front of Arnold)

Arnold: Believe it or not...

 _(Everyone pauses in the background and the lights dim a little bit. A concealed man wearing black and a wooden desk appear on the right side of the stage. The man is using a laptop. He types several keys until the words "Football Shape Detected" appear on the screen...)_

Mystery Man: YES! IT WORKED! MY EVIL PLAN WORKED! Soon, that kid will be in my clutches, and I'll finally find that hidden city! (laughs evilly, and exits stage right, dragging his desk and laptop with him)

 _(The lights dim some more and the set begins to change to a larger version of Arnold's bedroom setting. As this happens, Indiana Jones runs up the right aisle on the floor-seating area of the theater, screaming as he runs up to the stage...)_

Indiana Jones (running up onto the stage on the right via steps and into the center of the stage): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS NOT GOOD! CAN'T YOU ALL SEE THIS IS ALL A TRAP!? SOMEONE'S GOT TO DO SOMETHING AND...

Security Guard 1 (enters stage right and approaches Indiana Jones): SIR!

Indiana Jones: Uh oh. (looks up): You again?!

Security Guard 2 (enters stage right holding a flashlight): Sir, what's the problem here?

Indiana Jones (points to stage area): Haven't you've been WATCHING?! This trip to San Lorenzo is all a trap!

Security Guard 1: Sir, you're not allowed to be up on this stage.

Indiana Jones: Guards, I already told you before! My name is Indiana Jones, I'm an archeologist and archeology professor, and I'm trying to save the hidden city and...

Security Guard 2: That doesn't mean you can get up on the stage, sir!

Indiana Jones: I KNOW! (pauses for a few seconds before speaking again): Okay, you know what? I'm sorry. I guess I got a little...carried away...

Security Guard 1 (grabs Indiana Jones's arms): We're going to have to ask you to leave. Come on. (begins to forcefully escort Indiana Jones down the right aisle, towards the exit doors at the back of the theater)

Indiana Jones: NO! Let me go! Please, let me go! That trip is all a trap! I need to help Arnold and his friends! NO! LET ME GO! I NEED TO HELP THEM! I MUST HELP THEEEEEEEEEM!

 _(The entire audience laughs, cheers, and claps loudly. As this happens, the 2 security guards exit through the exit doors of the theater, dragging Indiana Jones outside with them. The lights on the stage light up again, as Arnold is seen sitting at his desk, reading his parents' journal...)_

 **Well, that all went very well. Helga's entire plan actually worked, and now everyone is going to San Lorenzo. And it looks like even Indiana Jones made another brief appearance by interrupting the show and getting up onto the stage, all right before being taken away by the 2 security guards again! But Indiana Jones was telling the truth. Something bad is going to happen much later in the show, but it won't be happening for a while. Until then, the trip to San Lorenzo will be going as planned. Scene 8 of Act 1 will be posted soon, and it will include a msucial number. But until then, Scene 7 of Act 1 is over and we have to move on to Scene 8 of Act 1. So, it's time for us all to move on to Scene 8 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**


	9. Act 1, Scene 8

**Well everyone, I've been on a roll with uploading scenes of this musical lately. Yep, I've been uploading one after the other. And this scene won't be any different. Today, I'm here to bring you Scene 8 of Act 1 of this brand-new musical production story of mine. In this scene, Arnold will be in his room, preparing himself for the class trip to San Lorenzo the very next morning. Grandpa Phil will be featured in this scene, and another musical number will also be featured in this scene as well. This musical number will be based on the song "I'm Not That Girl" from the popular and very long-running Broadway musical "Wicked". Well, what on Earth are we all sitting around and waiting for? Let's all begin Scene 8 of Act 1 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**

Narrator (enters stage right): Later that night at around midnight, Arnold was reading through his dad, Miles's journal from when he and his wife Stella last explored San Lorenzo in the past. He was thinking about how he'd go out of his way and find his parents when Grandpa entered the room. (exits stage right)

Arnold (flips through more journal pages)

Grandpa Phil (enters the bedroom through the door behind Arnold): Well, short man, your passport's here.

Arnold (stands up and turns around): Alright! (tries to grab it)

Grandpa Phil (keeps it out of Arnold's reach): Ah-ah-ah-ah! Not yet! Now, Arnold, I'm still worried about you taking this trip. Remember all the trouble your parents got into with that evil river pirate Lasombra? (sighs) That was practically the last time we heard from them.

Arnold (snatches the passport from Grandpa Phil's hand)

Grandpa Phil: Oh, fine. Don't forget to sign it with your name as it appears on your birth certificate.

Arnold (opens up passport and grabs a pen): Got it. (signs the first page) Arnold...Shortman. There, all done. (closes passport and puts pen down on his desk) Grandpa, San Lorenzo is a big country. I'm not going to look for this "Lasombra" guy. And I doubt if I'm gonna run into him.

Grandpa Phil: Pfft! Let's hope not! This is just a school trip to visit the rainforest, not about you finding your parents.

Arnold: Don't worry, Grandpa. I'll stick with my class the whole time. But since I'll be in San Lorenzo, I have to at least look up Eduardo. He was my mom and dad's best friend.

Grandpa Phil: Well, you could at least do that.

 _(Grandma kicks the door open dressed as a French general and blows a trumpet poorly...)_

Arnold (covers his ears)

Grandma Pookie (holding a handmade blowpipe): Venture forth armed with this, Kimba.

Grandpa Phil: Pookie! Arnold will never get a handmade blowpipe through security! Oh, and, uh... (opens up Arnold's drawer and rummages through it and takes out a stapler) Here, short man. Take this instead. It'll remind you of home. (hands Arnold the stapler)

Arnold: Um...thanks?

Grandpa Phil and Grandma Pookie: Just be careful, Arnold. (exit Arnold's room, closing the bedroom door behind them)

Arnold (places stapler on desk and looks up toward audience)

 _(Emotional music begins to play in the background as Arnold sings the next musical number of the show...)_

 _Arnold (singing): Mom and dad..._

 _Are you out there?_

 _I just want to,_

 _See you again._

 _Are you alive?_

 _Are you dead?_

 _Why did you leave me,_

 _A long time ago? (steps forward as a spotlight shines on him)_

 _I just want to,_

 _See you both._

 _When I see you both again,_

 _I'll be very happy again._

 _Mom and dad,_

 _I'm all alone._

 _Grandpa and Grandma,_

 _Do mean well._

 _They want me to be,_

 _Safe..._

 _But I will come,_

 _And find you both._

 _Why do we have,_

 _To be far apart?_

 _Families are not,_

 _Meant to be separated._

 _Mom and dad,_

 _I love you both,_

 _But I just want,_

 _To see you all again._

 _Mom and dad,_

 _I love you both._

 _Please be alive,_

 _When I get there._

 _I miss you both,_

 _And I want you here._

 _Here with me,_

 _Is better than,_

 _You both and me,_

 _Being separated._

 _I miss you both,_

 _And I want you both,_

 _To be alive..._

 _When I see you both again,_

 _I hope you're both alive._

 _Please be both alive._

 _I want to be together again..._

 _Mom and dad..._

 _I really..._

 _Miss...you...boooooooooooooooooooth!_

 _(The music stops playing in the background as Arnold finishes singing the seventh musical number in the show. The entire audience cheers and claps loudly as the spotlight shinning over Arnold turns off...)_

Arnold (yawns): Man, I'm so tired. (gets up and closes journal) I better get ready for bed. (places journal onto bookcase and steps into his closet, closing the door behind him)

Narrator (enters stage right): By midnight on this very night, Arnold Shortman was very tired. Luckily, he had already packed up his suitcase for the big trip in the morning. After Arnold got his pajamas on, he exited his closet, and got ready to go to bed. (exits stage right)

Arnold (exits out of closet, wearing pajamas): I'm so tired. I better get a goodnight's sleep before tomorrow's big trip. (gets into his bed) Tomorrow is a big day for me. (puts the covers back over himself)

Grandpa Phil (enters the bedroom and walks over to Arnold's bed): Goodnight Arnold. (hugs him) Be safe on tomorrow's trip. I love you very much. (kisses him on the forehead)

Arnold (hugs Grandpa Phil back): Goodnight grandpa. (lays back down)

Grandpa Phil (turns off bedside table lamp): Goodnight, Shortman. (exits Arnold's bedroom and closes the door behind him)

Arnold (yawns and closes his eyes): Mom and dad, I hope I see you again...(falls asleep and begins to snore)

 _(The set then changes to a setting that looks like an airport runway just a couple of feet from the gate part of the airport's main terminal. At the back of the set is a set that resembles an airplane fuselage, plane wing, an airplane tow truck, and a mobile stair unit. A gate attendant is at the bottom of the mobile stair unit, checking all tickets as each passengers boards the plane. Several ensemble cast members dressed up as random passengers are lined up in front of the stairs, waiting to get their tickets checked and board the plane. On the floor, Mr. Simmons, Rhonda, Helga, Arnold (in his usual outfit now), Gerald, Harold, Curly, Eugene, Nadine, Lila, Sid, Stinky, Peapod Kid, and several other students are all on the tarmac, waiting to board the plane...)_

 **Well, that's Grandpa Phil for you all. He's a loving and caring grandfather, but he's still protective of Arnold so that he doesn't get hurt or killed. And Arnold's song was a nice touch, as it showed how much Arnold really wants to find his parents and be together as a family again. Scene 9 of Act 1 is coming up next. And then pretty soon, we'll be reaching the end of Act 1. And MAYBE, I'll get around to uploading chapter 160 of "Perry the Platypus Goes to Walt Disney World: A Magical Musical". If I don't update that story soon, I'll just be finishing up this musical story before finishing up that other one. Well, it's time for us all to move on to Scene 9 of Act 1 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**


	10. Act 1, Scene 9

**Well, everyone, I'm back once again with another scene of this musical production of mine. This is Scene 9 of Act 1 of "Hey Arnold: The Jungle Musical". In this scene, Arnold will finally be on the plane to San Lorenzo, and the scene will also show everyone finally arriving in San Lorenzo. No, there won't be a musical number here, but there will be a funny scene with Olga (Helga's older sister who was on the original run of the "Hey Arnold" cartoon from time to time) and Big Bob, as well as a surprise passenger that you didn't expect to tag along with Arnold. Now, I'm not going to reveal any of that now as it's not the right time. So, as we begin Scene 9 of Act 1 of this brand-new musical, go and see just what happens for yourself!**

Narrator (enters stage right): The next morning at the "Hillwood International Airport", everyone in Arnold's class was on the airport tarmac, getting ready to board the plane to San Lorenzo. It would be a 7-hour and 30-minute flight before finally landing in San Lorenzo. On the tarmac, all of the students were being...well...themselves. (exits stage right)

Stinky: That sure is a lot of luggage, Miss Rhonda. (points to pile of suitcases)

Rhonda: One for every day of the trip. That's how I pack.

Harold (tries to fit a deli platter into his suitcase but to no avail) Why...won't...this...stay...in?!

Ms. Simmons (looks up from paper and clipboard): Harold, why do you have a deli platter?

Harold: My mom gave me this in case there's no food in San Lorenzo.

Mr. Simmons: There's plenty of food there, Harold. No platter necessary.

Harold: No platter? (shoves one of the sandwiches into his mouth, places the rest of them into the pockets of his pants, and tosses the platter to the left, which disappears from view)

Helga (takes out her locket): Oh, Arnold! Though on the outside, I appear to hate the idea of going to some godforsaken jungle with you, just merely a guise. I'll help you find your long-lost parents. And just maybe...

 _(Olga and Big Bob suddenly appears and enter stage left, surprising Helga...)_

Olga: Surprise, baby sister! I'm coming along on your San Lorenzo trip as the student teacher/chaperone! Goody!

Helga: Are you kidding me? This is the worst news ever! (quickly puts locket away)

Big Bob: I'm worried about your safety in this Saint Lawrence place, Olga.

Helga (annoyed): I'LL be fine. Thanks, Bob.

Big Bob: Oh, good. You're here. (hands Helga a duffle bag full of beepers) Take this bag of beepers with you and sell them to the locals.

Helga (grabs them but falls over backwards due to the massive weight of the bag): Oof! (gets back up)

Big Bob: Have fun, girls. (exits stage left)

Grandpa Phil (enters stage right, holding a duffle bag): Arnold, you're going to the jungle. So don't catch any tropical diseases like malaria, or diphtheria, or cholera...

Gate Attendant: Attention everyone! This is the final boarding call for flight #4547 to San Lorezno!

Mr. Simmons: Everyone, that's us! Let's board the plane! Have your tickets and passports ready!

 _(Everyone then grabs their luggage makes their way to the mobile stair unit. As they all go up the stairs to the plane's open entry door, Grandpa Phil follows Arnold up the stairs...)_

Grandpa Phil (continues):...or yellow fever, or hookworm, or elephantitis, or leprosy, or tennis elbow...

Gate Attendant (walks up to Grandpa Phil): Sir, do you have a ticket or passport?

Grandpa Phil: No, but...

Gate Attendant: Then you'll have to leave. Only passengers with tickets and passports can go up these stairs. (grabs Grandpa Phil) I'm going to have to ask you to leave.

Grandpa Phil: But I'm trying to tell him things to Arnold! (struggles and drops duffel bag) Arnold, grab that duffle bag!

Arnold (picks it up and continues making his way up the stairs): What's in it, grandpa?

Grandpa Phil (as he reaches the floor): Just some stuff I know you'll need out there in the jungle! (exits stage left upon getting back down to the floor)

Gate Attendant (walks back up to the plane's door, grabs onto the handles, and closes it from the outside)

 _(The entire set then changes into the inside of the airplane's passenger cabin. Everyone is seated in the first-class seats, minding their own business...)_

Arnold (sits back down in his seat): You know, I'm really gonna miss Grandma and Grandpa. Hey, I wonder what's in this bag grandpa gave me... (unzips it)

 _(The animatronic Abner pops out of the bag, snorting happily. He then squeals for joy and licks Arnold...)_

Arnold: Abner! What are you doing here?

Abner (squeals happily again)

Gerald: I guess your grandpa wasn't gonna let you leave your pig behind, Arnold.

Arnold (laughs): Yep. I guess we've got a stowaway.

 _(Takeoff noises play in the background as the set darkens. The set then changes to a set that looks like an arrival terminal of the "San Lorenzo Airport". As this happens, all of the students and Mr. Simmons exit through the gate door...)_

Narrator (enters stage right): 7 hours and 30 minutes later, the plane finally landed in San Lorenzo. Once in San Lorezno, everyone exited the plane and made their way to taxicabs outside the airport. (exits stage right)

Rhonda (takes a selfie and the hat falls off, revealing her hair standing on end) (gasps): My hair!

Nadine: You know what they say, Rhonda. "It's not the heat. It's the humidity."

Mr. Simmons: Class, let's stay together while we explore, and then go to the river docks at 3pm, then it's on the boat, and...(the kids begin to run off) Stop! Running is not on the agenda! River docks at three!

Olga (turns around to face Helga, struggling to carry the bags): Come on, baby sister!

Helga: I'm not a baby, Olga! (struggles with bags)

 _(The entire set changes to what looks like an outdoor market seeing produce, souvenirs, and other items to tourists...)_

Nadine (grabs a cooked giant green scorpion): Hey Rhonda, check this out! (shows scorpion to her)

Rhonda (gasps and shudders) (backs away to a nearby barrel where Curly is waiting to pop out): Man, that is disgusting!

Curly (pops out of barrel): BOO! Miss me?!

Rhonda: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! (runs away, exiting stage left)

 _(The set then changes to a setting that looks like a random street in San Lorezno. Arnold, Gerald, and the Abner animatronic are seen, separated from the rest of the class, walking down the sidewalk together...)_

Narrator (enters stage right): Meanwhile, Arnold and Gerald were both separated from the group, walking with each other to think of a way to begin the search for Arnold's parents. (exits stage right)

Gerald: Well, Arnold, we made it to San Lorenzo. So, where do we start looking for your parents?

Arnold: Sorry, Gerald. I promised Grandpa I wouldn't, but he did say I could find their best friend, Eduardo. (opens book bag and pulls out an envelope) I found this old envelope with Eduardo's address on it. Here it is! (points to address)

 _(The set then changes to a set that looks like the inside of Eduardo's house's living room, which looks like it had been recently ransacked and left with a mess, and the TV is still on, showing a random soccer game...)_

Arnold (knocks on the door, which swings right open): Oh, its open. Come on, let's go in...(enters the living room set through door frame with Gerald)

Gerald: Woah...

Arnold: What happened? (looks around for a few minutes) It looks like Eduardo kind of left in a hurry.

Abner (walks over on tiny wheels to a framed photo of Arnold's parents and Eduardo in it, with the face of Eduardo torn out) (sniffs it and squeals anxiously)

Arnold (walks over to Abner): Abner, what is it, boy?

Gerald: I don't know what is bugging Abner, but we better get back to meet Mr. Simmons, Arnold. We can't miss the boat.

 _(Arnold and Gerald both exit the messy living room through the doorframe on the left of the set, before both exiting stage left. The entire set then changes to a set that looks like a local dock. A wooden dock is in the front-half of the set, and a large old-looking riverboat is positioned on the back-half of the set. The riverboat has 3 levels, a white old-fashioned lifeboat on a davit, some tires hanging over the side, windows on some parts of the boat, and a funnel on the very top. On the dock, all of Arnold's classmates are there, as well as Mr. Simmons...)_

 **Well, that was a surprise, wasn't it? Abner is tagging along with Arnold on his trip thanks to the help of Grandpa Phil, and Big Bob STILL wants to sell beepers even though cell phones are used nowadays and even though beepers are obsolete. Not only that, but Eduardo's place is really a mess, and there's something suspicious about that...very suspicious indeed.** **And best off all, my next scene of this show will be my TENTH official scene. Wow, I almost made 10 of these scenes already, and I didn't even know it...until just now, that is. The next scene will introduce a new character and I won't reveal who it is until it takes place in Scene 10 which is coming up next. Well, it's time for us all to move on to Scene 10 of Act 1 of this musical!**


	11. Act 1, Scene 10

**Hello everyone, I'm back once again. And I'm back with a huge surprise. This is it...this is the very big moment...Scene 10 of Act 1 of this brand-new musical production story of mine. Yep, scene 10 is finally here. I've already 10 of these scenes and I didn't even know it...until now, that is. This scene will begin the riverboat journey down the river of San Lorenzo, and it'll also introduce another character. Who is this new character being introduced in this scene? Well, you're about to find out right now! Well, what on Earth are we all sitting around and waiting for? Let's begin Scene 10 of Act 1 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**

Narrator (enters stage right): And so, our story now heads over to the local dock, here a boat is waiting for the class. The captain of that boat was to take Arnold and his classmates to the habitat that he and the members of "Helpers for Humanity" built. That captain just happens to be a friend of Arnold's parents. (exits stage right)

Arnold and Gerald (enter stage left join the rest of the classmates)

Mr. Simmons: Ah, there you are Arnold and Gerald. I was beginning to think that we lost you both. Please, don't wander off like that in the future.

Arnold: Whoops, sorry about that, Mr. Simmons.

Gerald: Yeah, it won't happen again this trip.

Mr. Simmons: I sure hope so. (looks at clipboard) alright, it appears we have everyone here together, and its almost 3:00pm. Now, all we've got to do is wait for the captain to get here and we'll be on our way to the habitat.

Eduardo (exits a room through a metal door on the boat and walks along the bottom deck, down the gangplank, and onto the dock): Hello! Welcome! You must be Mr. Simmons and your "P.S. 118" class. My name is Eduardo.

Everyone: Hi Eduardo!

Arnold and Gerald (both look at each other): Eduardo?! (looks forward)

Eduardo (gasps): Arnold. Could it be? Arnold, it's me, your parents' best friend! ¡Qué buen fortuna! I am the captain of this boat, and I will take you up the river to the rainforest. We'll go straight to the habitat that my group, "Helpers for Humanity", made.

Arnold: Yes, like my parents!

Eduardo: Of course! We all worked together.

Gerald (shaking Eduardo's hand): Hi, I'm Gerald. What a relief. We thought that something bad...

Harold (interrupts): Captain Eddie, is there a toilet on this boat?!

Eduardo: Of course, of course, me disculpe. Where are my manners? Everyone, all aboard!

 _(All of the students, and Mr. Simmons walk up the gangplank and board the boat...)_

Mr. Simmons: We're on the boat, we're on schedule, the captain even knows Arnold. This'll be a perfect trip!

Harold (while Mr. Simmons is talking): Make way! I'm coming through! (runs past other students and boards the boat)

Olga (looks the other way): I couldn't agree more, Mr. Simmons.

 _(3 more men exit the private room and help out on the boat. One of the men undoes the ropes from the dock, while the two mother men pull in the gangplank and lock the railing gate shut...)_

Eduardo: I want to introduce my crew. This is Paulo. (points to Paulo, who's pulling in the ropes)

Paulo: Hello.

Eduardo: Steve... (points to Steve, who's one of the men bringing in the gangplank)

Steve (waves to students): Hola.

Eduardo: And Che. (points to Chee, who's finished latching up the railing gate)

Che: Hello. (walks past students)

 _(Latin music begins to play in the background as Olga suddenly sees Che, becoming dreamy-eyed...)_

Olga (falls over into Che's arms)

Helga: Everyone LOVES Olga...(folds arms in disgust)

 _(As the boat's whistle blows in the background, the dock set piece disappears from view to the left. A very thin layer of blue fog covers up the stage to simulate water. The boat then slowly moves off to the right As this happens, the fog dissipates and the set then changes to look like the inside of the captain's cabin and the ship's bridge (a ship's control room). Eduardo and Lasombra are seen inside it...)_

Narrator (enters stage right): And so, with the boat now sailing down the river of San Lorezno, Eduardo took Arnold into the cabin for not only a private conversation, but to come up with a way to find Arnold's parents. (exits stage right)

Arnold: I still can't believe I'm in San Lorenzo with you, Eduardo!

Eduardo (gets behind wheel and makes a slight turn): Is it fate? Who knows?

Arnold (reads from his dad's journal): Eduardo, I have to know, where are my parents? Are they alive? (looks up from his dad's journal)

Eduardo: Ah, qué lástima. That's a mystery I have not yet solved either, _amigo._ But I bet you'd like to hear my stories of your parents.

Arnold: Yes! Please!

Eduardo (ties the a handle of the wheel to a metal bar on the control panel with a small length of rope): Ha! Let's see! Eh, your father was always bumping into things and breaking them. I think the first three times he met your mother, he broke something. (laughs) His arm, his head... (laughs) They were both my best friends. (gets up, walks over to a metal chest, opens it up, grabs a green mystical-looking outfit out from it, walks over to Arnold, bends over and places it around his neck) Your father would want you to have this. It was a gift to him from the Green-Eyed People. You know, they helped each other many times.

 _(The amulet glows a bright green...)_

Arnold (looks down at it): Huh?

Eduardo (gasps): ¡Ay, qué _..._ I've never seen this happen before! You truly must be chosen, Arnold; chosen by the Green-Eyes! Surely you know that when you were born, that you silenced the erupting volcano, Volcán Turriable?

Arnold: It was in my dad's journal!

Eduardo: The Green-Eyes saw that, too! It fulfilled a prophecy! (The amulet stops glowing) Maybe, when we are upriver, we...you and me...we will find the Green-Eyed People. Maybe they will know the answer to the mystery of your parents.

 _(The door on the right side of the set opens up and Gerald pokes his head inside...)_

Gerald: Arnold, its buffet time!

Arnold: I, uh...

Eduardo (unties rope and continues to steer the wheel slowly) Go on, play, Arnold, play. Friends should be with friends.

Arnold: Oh, uh, sure thing Eduardo. (walks toward the door) We'll chat latter, okay?

Eduardo: Sure Arnold, no problem. We'll continue later. (smiles)

Arnold (exits the set with Gerald and closes the door behind him): Well, come on Gerald, let's go eat. (exits stage right with Gerald)

 _(The entire set then changes to the main-level desk of the ship. A buffet of American and Central American foods are set up. The center of the set also has a tall latter, and a tall mast, complete with a crow's nest. Mr. Simmons, Harold, Sid, Stinky, Eugene, Curly, Helga, Olga, Rhonda, and several other studnets are seen on deck, eating the food, and enjoying themselves. Arnold and Gerald enter stage right and join in the buffet meal...)_

Narrator (enters stage right): And so, for a while, Arnold and Gerald went down to the main deck where the lunch buffet was set up. They enjoyed lunch together with the glass for about 35 to 40 minutes. As they enjoyed themselves, other students around them followed suit...(exits stage right)

Harold (filling his plate): I love buffets!

Eugene (putting more food on his plate): Ooh, pitaya! (picks up a pitaya fruit, licks it, and using an inflatable suit mechanism,, his stomach and chest area inflates like a balloon) Oof! (laughs) Well, I guess I'll add "pitaya" to my allergy list. (struggles to walk with his now-inflated body)

Harold: finished all the deli sandwiches, the carne con whiskers...and...ooooh, fish heads! (he eats them all) Ah, those were delicious! (his stomach suddenly rumbles roughly) Ah! Hmm! (jumps up suddenly, holding onto his chest) Clear the bathroom! Emergency! Kill me now! KILL ME NOOOOOOOW! (runs off, exiting stage right)

Olga (giggles as she eats a plate of food with Che)

Helga (eats a leftover fish head from the plate, not noticing Harold's accident): Man, Olga makes it look so easy. What's her secret? Besides being pretty and charming and nice. (stomach suddenly rumbles)

Olga (being held over Che's shoulders): I'm the queen of the world!

Helga (suddenly feels sick to her stomach): Time to feed the fish! (gags and runs off, exiting stage left)

Gerald (finishes plate of food): Man, that was some good food. The people here in San Lorenzo really know how to cook food! Hey Arnold, I'm going to get my game system from my bag. I think I left my "PSP" game in my bag. I'll be right back. (exits stage left)

Arnold: Alright, you do that. (puts plate onto table, looks up, and sees Eduardo in the crow's nest)

 _(Arnold climbs up the wooden ladder and towards the top part of the crow's nest. At this moment, Eduardo is looking through his binoculars as Arnold gets up to the top and joins him. As he does, all of the other actors disappear from the rest of the main deck set below...)_

 _Arnold:_ Hey, Eduardo! What are you looking at?

Eduardo: Huh? (puts binoculars down, looks around, and sees Arnold) Oh, nothing, Arnold. Nothing. But this is the jungle, and you must always be aware of the dangers here.

Arnold (pauses for a second before speaking again) Like...Lasombra?

 _(The entire set then changes to look like the inside of the captain's cabin/control room once again. Arnold and Eduardo are both the only ones in the captain's cabin/control room once again...)_

 **And that was Scene 10! And the new character introduced is...Eduardo! Yep, that's the brand new character. Eduardo is indeed the new character in this musical production story of mine. He knew Arnold's mom and dad very well as he was a good friend of them and he might be able to help Arnold find them again. Everything seems to be going according to the class trip plans of Mr. Simmons. But however, just like the TV-movie version of this story, that will all change very soon. What is this sudden change? Well, you'll all find out very soon enough. Well, it's time for us all to move on to Scene 11 of Act 1 of this brand new musical production story of mine!**


	12. Act 1, Scene 11

**Well, this is another day, another scene being written. I think I'll have up to 15 scenes in Act 1, and a little more over that (possibly) for Act 2. But until that happens, it's time for Scene 11 of Act 1 of my brand-new musical production story. In this scene, not only will there be another musical number from Helga about her secret love for Arnold, but the conversation with Arnold and Eduardo will be continued, Brainy will have a moment, and some...explosive anger from Helga will also be shown, all on the Broadway stage. Well, what on Earth are we all sitting around and waiting for? Let's all begin Scene 11 of Act 1 of my brand-new musical production story!**

Narrator (enters stage right): Later, Arnold and Eduardo continued their private conversation inside the captain's cabin. (exits stage right)

Eduardo: So, you've heard about the infamous Lasombra. He was not happy that your parents stole back from him a precious treasure called the "Corazon".

Arnold: Is he after me? We're in danger, aren't we?

Eduardo: We could turn around and head back to safety, or we can continue ahead, and maybe, find out about your parents.

Arnold: What? But I promised... (turns away for a second) No. (turns back around and faces Eduardo again) With you to protect us, we keep going.

Eduardo (places a hand over Arnold's shoulder): Now, don't tell the others what we spoke about. I don't want to worry anyone.

Arnold: Uh...okay. Sure thing, Eduardo. I won't tell anyone. (exits through the captain's cabin door on the right, exiting stage right)

 _(The entire set then changed to look like the main deck surrounded by railing, the private room in the center of the set, the crow's nest up high with a ladder to access it, and the boat's funnel. The backdrop turns to a nighttime setting, with a couple of lights keeping the set visible to the audience. Gerald is seen looking over the audience at the front of the set...)_

Narrator (enters stage right): And so, with Eduardo telling him to keep the whole thing a secret, Arnold quietly and cautiously walked back onto the main deck. By this time, most of the classmates were down below deck, asleep in multiple hammock beds set up in rows. By then, it was 10:00pm at night and the only ones who were up at this hour were not only Arnold, but Gerald and Helga were also awake as well. (exits stage right)

Arnold (enters stage right)

Gerald (looks over at Arnold): Anything wrong, Arnold?

Arnold (stops and walks over to Gerald): Uh...uh...nothing. Everything's fine.

Gerald: Come on, man. There's no secrets with us, right? And now you've got a secret with this guy you just met? (Arnold just gives Gerald a look) Fine. (exits stage left)

Arnold (sighs, looks up towards the crow's nest in the center of the set, and makes his way up the ladder to the top of it)

Helga (enters stage left and notices Arnold on the top of the crow's nest): Oh Arnold, my love for you is growing bigger and bigger by the minute and I just want to let it all out, and...(looks toward the audience while leaning against the railing)

 _(Emotional music starts playing in the background. As it does, Helga began to sing the next musical number of the show...)_

 _Helga (singing): Arnold is so cute,_

 _And I have a secret crush on him._

 _He's so cute,_

 _He's so dreamy,_

 _And together, we're meant to be._

 _But I just can't,_

 _Get my crush secret out._

 _Because I'm worried about,_

 _Getting teased._

 _Oh Arnold,_

 _I love you so much._

 _If only I could reveal it,_

 _To you..._

 _But maybe,_

 _I should reveal it,_

 _To that cute boy that is you._

 _I can do it,_

 _I know I can..._

 _I can finally let,_

 _This secret out._

 _Oh Arnold,_

 _You're so handsome...(takes out her locket and holds it up)_

 _From that hair on your head,_

 _To your clear pimple-free skin..._

 _Arnold, I want,_

 _To marry you one day..._

 _We'll have a perfume named after us,_

 _And we'll take a honeymoon to Italy..._

 _Oh Arnold,_

 _You're so loveable,_

 _And not as annoying,_

 _As other boys._

 _Other boys are usually gross,_

 _And they are either nerds or jocks._

 _But you Arnold,_

 _Are so smart,_

 _And aren't a jock or nerd...(puts her locket away)_

 _Oh Arnold,_

 _You're a perfect one,_

 _A perfect on for me._

 _I love you so much,_

 _And have held it in for too long,_

 _But now..._

 _That's all...about to..._

 _CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGE!_

 _(The music stops playing in the background and Helga stops singing as this musical number of the show ends. The entire audience cheers and claps loudly. As the cheering and clapping dies down, Helga turns around and makes her way up the ladder leading up to the top of the crow's nest...)_

Helga: Well, I've held in this secret long enough. It's now or never! I've got to get the secret out while no one else is awake to see us! (reaches the top part of the crow's nest) Arnold, what a surprise! I came up here to think... about life and stuff.

Arnold (turns around to face her): Huh? Oh, yeah...right. Me, too.

Helga: So... up here, staring into the night, trying to figure out how to tell me something, huh?

Arnold (sighs): Well, actually, I DO have something to confess...

Helga (excitingly): Confess?! Like, a confession?! Like, a deep-seated secret you've been harboring and haven't told me?!

Arnold: Yeah. You ever feel like...there's a hole in your heart?

Helga: Y-Yes! All the time!

Arnold: This whole trip's been about one thing. I wanna find my lost parents. I feel like I'm about to put us all in...

Helga (interrupts): Yeah, yeah, I know all about your parents. How do you feel about ME?

Arnold (confused): Huh?

Helga: You wouldn't even BE here without me! Oh, Arnold, I may act like I don't care! I may even say I hate you, but that's a cover! I actually DO care about you.

Arnold: Huh?

Helga: Oh, don't play dumb, Arnold! You know what I'm talking about! You're like some weird old wise man, for crying out loud! I KNOW you can handle the truth, and I can, too!

Arnold: What are you talking about!?

Helga: I'm talking about the fact that I really like you, Arnold, like thunder likes lightning, like faces like fists! (a bright light comes on from the left side of the stage and begins in shine on them) You know, LIKE-like! In fact, I lo...

 _(Another boat horn blow's a loud horn in the background, startling Arnold...)_

Arnold (gasps): There's a boat coming! (climbs down the ladder of the crow's nest toward the main deck)

Helga (pauses for a few seconds before screaming furiously in frustration): THAT'S IT! ARNOLD IS NOTHING BUT A DEAF-EARED JERK! I CAN'T EVEN REVEAL MY LOVE TO HIM AT THE PERFECT TIME! (takes the photo of Arnold out from the locket and rips it up, tossing all of the pieces down, which all fall down offstage to the left) NOTHING EVER GOES WELL FOR ME! (breathes heavily, toss the empty locket offstage to the left, and walks down the ladder towards the main deck)

Brainy (enters stage right, wheezes heavily, and jumps overboard off the left side of the set)

Narrator (enters stage right): And so, as he bright light from another boat got brighter, Arnold frantically looked around the boat for Eduardo, and Helga was left completely heartbroken and angry towards Arnold. (exits stage right)

 **And that was Scene 11 of Act 1! Well, it appears Helga is really angry at Arnold and won't be revealing her secret love for him anytime soon. Brainy jumped in the water for whatever weird and unexplained reason (which will be revealed later in the show), Arnold has to keep a secret from everyone including his best friend Gerald, and the conversation between Eduardo and Arnold went very well (even though it was very short). As for Helga's very emotional song there, it was also based on the song called "Somewhere That's Green" from the Broadway musical "Little Shop of Horrors". Well, it's time for us all to move on to Scene 12 of Act 1 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**


	13. Act 1, Scene 12

**Well everyone, I'm back once again. And I'm back with Scene 12 of Act 1 of this brand-new musical production story of mine. Now, unlike the very last scene (Scene 12 of Act 1). this scene won't have any music in it, but there will be an action-packed singing-free scene complete with river pirates, a tilting boat, intense action music in the background, fighting off the pirates, a shortcut gone wrong, a massive shipwreck accident, and of course, all of the "Hey Arnold" characters caught in the middle of it all. Well, what on Earth are we all sitting around and waiting for? Let's all begin this action-packed Scene 12 of Act 1 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**

Narrator (enters stage right): As the other boat got closer and closer to this boat, Arnold finally found Eduardo on the other side of the boat. (exits stage right)

 _(Eduardo enters stage right. As he does, the boat set slides forward a little...)_

Eduardo (looks over the right side of the boat): Ah, it's a nice calm night...

Arnold (runs over toward Eduardo): Eduardo!

 _(The Abner animatronic enters stage left, and walks over to Eduardo...)_

 _Abner_ (sniffs Eduardo, snorts, squeals, runs away, and tries to warn Arnold, but is ignored, and jumps off the boat set to the left)

Arnold: Eduardo! (pants) There's...a ship!

 _(The lights on the left side of the stage get brighter, and another set that looks like a more pristine boat appears and comes out from the right, positioning itself a foot away from Eduardo's boat. Intense action music begins to play in the background. Grappling hooks get clung onto the railing of Eduardo's boat. Steve and Paulo run into view from the right as several ensemble actors jump onto the boat set. Steve and Paulo fight them off using wrestling and karate moves...)_

Eduardo: Arnold, it's Lasombra!

Arnold: I knew it! What are we gonna do?!

Eduardo: We'll fight back and get away! Stay down where they cannot see you!

Arnold: But what about my friends!?

Eduardo: Forget them!

Arnold (runs into a door behind him, which leads to a private room on the ship)

 _(Ropes come down from above the stage and more river pirate actors slide down and jump onto the boat set, continuing to fight Steve and Paulo. The ropes then go back up again, disappearing from view...)_

Mr. Simmons (runs into view from the left):Oh, dear, a pirate attack? Not on the agenda!

Olga (runs into view from the right as Che is seen now fighting the pirates): Fight hard, Che! (squeals) But don't hurt your runway-quality chiseled face!

(Arnold runs out of the private room and follows Eduardo. Eduardo grabs Arnold's arm, runs up a flight of stairs with him toward the door to the control room...)

Arnold: What are we going to do?!

Eduardo: Hold on tight, amigo. (turns on some lights) Yes, my friend. I'm changing course down the Río de Oscuridad! It has tricky and dangerous rapids! He wouldn't dare to follow!

 _(As he turns the wheel, making the boat set tilt back and forth. The other boat disappears from view as the main boat set slides back a few feet. Blue dry ice fog fills the bottom of the stage to simulate water and water falls. More of the students appear onset from the left...)_

Rhonda (holding onto the railing): Ugh! Who booked this?!

Arnold (holds on tightly to other chair in front of control panel)

Eduardo (opens control room window): Bueno. Lasombra may be a ruthless river pirate, but he's not crazy...no, far from it.

 _(The entire boat set begins to tilt even faster...)_

Harold: Whoop! There we go! Whoop! Down again! (psychotic laughter) Oh, this is so fun! (holds onto railing)

Helga: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (holds onto railing)

Phoebe: Hang on, Helga! (holds onto railing, too)

Harold (tries not to puke): Can this get any worse?!

Eduardo: Hang on everyone! There's a drop right up ahead!

Eugene (rolls left and right with each tilt of the boat set): I'm getting very dizzy!

Sid: Why do crazy things always happen to us!? (hangs onto ladder of the crow's nest)

Stinky: All I wanted was a simple class trip! (holds onto funnel of boat)

Mr. Simmons (holding onto door handle of private room): Class, class, calm down! This is not the time to panic.

Sid: Are you kidding me!? THIS IS THE PERFECT TIME TO PANIC!

Gerald (looks frantically for something to hold on to): Sid is right! IT'S TIME TO PANIC!

Curly: I don't want to die! I'm too young to die! (holds onto davit ropes of lifeboats)

Eduardo: Hang on, everyone! The drop up ahead is getting closer!

Nadine: EEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP! (holds onto window frame of control room on the outside)

Lila: I hope its not a large drop! (holds onto flagpole)

 _(The entire boat set begins to not only tilt back and forth, but it also tilts a little to the left and right, making the scene even more intense than before...)_

Arnold: I see the drop! (buckles up seatbelt on the chair)

Eduardo: It's coming! (also buckles up) GET READY, EVERYONE!

Gerald: 3...2...1! HERE WE GO! (holds onto flagpole, too)

All students: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 _(The boat then makes a large dip and tilt backwards as a sound effect that sounds like a drop is heard in the background. The dip and tilt ends, creating the illusion that the boat end down the small waterfall/drop. A couple of rock set pieces come into view from the right just as the boat stops tilting back, forth, left, and right. The boat set then touches the rocks, and tilts to the right, stopping in a position to simulate that a shipwreck as just occurred. The intense action music stops playing in the background. Eugene rolls off the side of the boat set and rolls out of view to the right...)_

Eugene: I'm okay!

 _(All of the students, and Mr. Simmons let go of whatever they are holding onto. As they do, the entire class looks over the far right side of the boat to asses the damage. Right on cue, a flap on_ _the hull opens up, revealing a massive gash...)_

Eduardo (kicks open the control room door) Everyone, abandon ship! (runs up to the lifeboat davit system, lowers the lifeboat to the stage floor, and unhooks the cables) Everyone, grab any bags or supplies you might need, and jump onto this lifeboat!

 _(All of the students comply and disappear from view to go get their bags and/or supplies. As they do, the entire boat set, as well as the lifeboat set piece disappears from view. The set then begins to change to what looks like a shore alongside the main river, complete with trees, flowers, and other plants to resemble a jungle setting, as well as a small downward elevated ramp with grass to resemble a docking spot for the lifeboat...)_

 **And that was it. Yep, that was the long-awaited action-packed Scene 12 of Act 1 of this brand-new musical production story of mine. This scene of the show had tons of action, a scary predicament, intense background music, suspense, fighting scenes, river pirates, and now, the entire boat has been shipwrecked. And now, no one can get the to "Helpers for Humanity" habitat which is still so many miles away from everyone's current location. In the next scene, we shall see if everyone is okay and if there's any other way to get to the "Helpers for Humanity" habitat before dark. Well, its time for us all to move on to Scene 13 of Act 1 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**


	14. Act 1, Scene 13

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed the last scene as it was all very action-packed. Yes, there was no musical number in it like the other ones, but it was all part of the movie that this musical production story is based on, so of course, I had to include it, while also making it work on stage. In this scene starting now, everyone shall make their way to the "Helpers for Humanity" habitat with Eduardo leading everyone the whole way there. The jungle is full of dangers, but with Eduardo leading the way, he'll surely get everyone to the habitat safe and sound. Well ,what on Earth are we all sitting around and waiting for? Let's all begin Scene 13 of Act 1 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**

Narrator (enters stage right): Due to rough waters, everyone had to stay in the lifeboat for the rest of the night. The next morning at around 7:00am, Eduardo was able to row the lifeboat, getting it to the nearby shore at the edge of the jungle. (exits stage right)

 _(The lifeboat with all of the students,_ Paulo, Che, Steve, _Eduardo, and Mr. Simmons comes into view on the left, stopping on the downward elevated section of land. The boat then comes to a complete stop. Everyone then grabs their luggage, stands up, and gets out of the boat...)_

Arnold: Abner? Abner? Here, boy! Where are you?

Gerald: So, who's starving?

Rhonda: Oh, I have snacks in my other luggage. I'll just go back and get them. (turns around, only for an explosion sound effect to be heard in the background) Or...not...

Eduardo (getting everyone's attention): Now, friends, let me explain what has just happened back there.

Curly: A thrilling, classic chase scene! And now we're shipwrecked and lost!

Eduardo: Untrue. We have escaped an unexpected attack, and, yes, our boat is unfortunately wrecked, but there is good news. We are not lost. We can hike from here to our jungle habitat, a safe place.

Eugene: Is the habitat a short walk from here?

Eduardo: Oh, no. No, it's many, many...many miles, over rough trails.

Rhonda: Oh, that is such bad news.

Eduardo: Through steep, muddy jungle...

Rhonda: Ugh, just got worse.

Eduardo: Then it smooths out...

All students (gasps)

Eduardo: And becomes an enormous swamp.

All students (groan)

Helga (wolf-whistles): Okay, I DEMAND an explanation, mister! (approaches Eduardo) What REALLY happened back there? Who attacked us, and why?

Eduardo: We were attacked by river pirates. Their leader is called Lasombra. He is...after Arnold.

All students (chatter nervously, mentioning Lasombra)

Sid: Why is Lasombra after Arnold?

Eduardo: That is Arnold's business. Let's get going. Vámonos! (begins to walk to the right)

 _(At this point, traveling/transitioning music begins to play in the background. All of the students, Paulo, Che, Steve, and Mr. Simmons begin to follow Eduardo offstage to the right, each exiting stage right as they do so...)_

Helga (walks up to Arnold): We didn't sign up for this, Arnold, but you knew that already. Now we're literally up the river without a stinking paddle!

Eduardo (looks back over at Helga): No, no fighting, no fighting! (looks forward again) We have one big job to do now, friends: to walk. We can do this. And take only what you need.

Curly (nods, takes off shoes and safari jacket, and continues to follow everyone else)

 _(The all of the students, Mr. Simmons, and Eduardo all exit stage right. As they do, the entire set changes more of the jungle setting. Everyone including the students, Mr. Simmons,_ Paulo, Che, Steve, _and Eduardo all enter stage right...)_

Helga (blows a raspberry of Arnold and pushes Arnold down into a fake mud puddle)

Arnold: Ow! (struggles to get back up)

Eduardo (helps Arnold get up): You okay, amigo?

Arnold (nods in reply)

Eduardo: Alright, good. Let's keep going...(exits stage left)

Arnold (follows Eduardo, and exits stage left)

 _(All of the students,_ Paulo, Che, Steve, _and Mr. Simmons now exit stage left. As they do, the entire set changes to look like a swampy area of the jungle, complete with fake mud and face muck. As the set transition is completed, all of the students, Mr. Simmons, and Eduardo all enter stage left, all traversing through the swamp set. Suddenly, fake animatronic bugs surround Rhonda's feet...)_

Rhonda (tries to kick the bugs off of him): Oh, gross! Get it off! Oh, I think it bit me! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Nadine: Ooh! (gasps) Its like Christmas.

 _(All of the students, Mr. Simmons, Paulo, Che, Steve, and Eduardo then exit stage right. As they do, the set changes to look like a rainy/wet apart of the jungle. Everyone then enter stage right, and begin to step on stones in the mud, to avoid falling into the mud. Arnold offers Gerald help, but Gerald refuses. Once everyone is across the muddy section of the set, everyone then exits stage left. As they do, the entire set changes to an upward elevated part of the jungle (a hill, to be precise). Everyone then enters stage left again. Everyone looks to be tired except for Stinky, who's holding a parrot on his arm, and Curly, who's happily marching forward. Sid and Mr. Simmons help pushed the still-swollen up Eugene up the hill. Suddenly, Sid's boots rip up...)_

Sid (looks down at his ripped-up boots): My Beatle boots! (begins to cry)

 _(All of the students, Mr. Simmons, Eduardo,_ _Paulo, Che, and Steve all then exit stage left again. As they do, the set changes to what looks like the top of the hill on the right, overlooking what looks like a quarter-scale model of the "Helpers for Humanity" habitat down below on the left...)_

Narrator (enters stage left): And so, with tons of walking and determination, everyone had FINALLY made it to Eduardo's "Helpers for Humanity" habitat. Phoebe was the first one to notice this accomplishment. (exits stage left)

 **And that was Scene 13 of Act 1 of this brand-new musical production story of mine. And as Scene 13 of Act 1 ended, it seems that Arnold, his classmates, and Mr. Simmons all made it to Eduardo's "Helpers for Humanity" habitat safe and sound. However, every musical production story like this one needs a twist to set off a chain of more events. So, that means that in Scene 14 of Act 1 of this musical production story of mine, there will be a major twist included in that next scene. But I cannot reveal it now, as you're all going to find out what it is anyways. Well, its time for us all to move on to Scene 14 of Act 1 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**


	15. Act 1, Scene 14

**Hello everyone, I'm back once again. And now, I'm back with Scene 14 of Act 1 of my brand-new musical production story! In the very last scene, everyone including Arnold, his classmates, Mr. Simmons, Eduardo, Steve, Che, and Paulo all went on a long and treacherous hike through the jungle to find Eduardo's "Helpers for Humanity" habitat. Now, it looks like they're about to make it. In this scene, everyone shall FINALLY enter the habitat and be safe for the remainder of their class trip. In the habitat, everyone will have a nice place to sleep and eat. However, just like in the movie, a huge twist is about to take place. But instead of telling you what that twist is, you're about to see it all for yourself. Well, what on Earth are we all sitting around and waiting for? Let's all begin Scene 14 of Act 1 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**

 _(All students, Mr._ Simmons, _Eduardo, Che, Paulo, and Steve enter stage right_ _on the very top of the hill set...)_

Phoebe: (gasps): I see that habitat!

All students (cheer)

Mr. Simmons: We're safe! (turns around to face Eduardo) Thank you, Eduardo!

Eduardo: ¡Vámonos, mijos! You can rest and dry out and have a hot dinner!

All students (cheer again)

 _(All students, Mr. Simmons, Eduardo, Che, Paulo, and Steve exit stage right. As they do, the entire set begins to change to look like the inside of the habitat set. The perimeter of the habitat is made up of wooden walls, and has an open wooden wall gate on the left. The middle of the set has a small wooden stage, a desk with a computer, and a pile of assorted supplies. The left side of the set also has a massive metal prison cell covered by a cloth sheet. All of the students, Mr. Simmons, Eduardo, Paulo, Che, and Steve all enter stage left, and enter the habitat through the open wooden gate on the left side of the set...)_

Narrator (enters stage right): And so, after going back down the hill, everyone finally arrived at Eduardo's "Helpers for Humanity" habitat. There, they would dry up, have a hot dinner, and have a nice place to sleep. (turns page) However, that was all about to change. (exits stage right)

Mr. Simmons: We're back on schedule!

Arnold: Yeah. I guess it all worked out!

Eduardo (goes and stands up on the small wooden stage): Ehem! May I have your attention, please?

 _(All of the students, Mr. Simmons, Paulo, Steve, and Che look over at Eduardo...)_

Eduardo:There's been a misunderstanding, which I would like to correct. I am not "Eduardo".

Mr. Simmons (lowers clipboard): And what do you mean by that, sir?

 _(Eduardo takes off his mustache, which happens to be fake, revealing who he really was to everyone...)_

Lasombra: I' am Lasombra! (laughs evilly) And now, you are all my prisoners!

All students (gasp)

 _(Che, Paulo, and Steve have the wooden gate slammed shut and locked up. As this is done, suspenseful music begins to play in the background...)_

Lasombra: Che, bring Arnold over to me! (points to Arnold)

Che (walks over to Arnold and grabs him by the arm): You got it, boss! (begins to drag Arnold over to the small wooden stage where Lasombra is)

Arnold (struggles to get away): Nooo!

Lasombra: And you will al remain my prisoners until this football-headed boy shows me where to find the Corazon!

Mr. Simmons (drops clipboard in shock)

Che (gets Arnold up onto the small wooden stage where Lasombra is): Here you go, boss. (walks back begin the crowd of students)

Lasombra: Thank you, all of you, for walking right into my trap!

Arnold: How could you?!

Lasombra: Easy, see? (playing with his fake mustache) Eduardo, Lasombra, Eduardo, Lasombra, Abraham Lincoln, Frida Kahlo. Easy.

Helga: Yeah, that's hilarious, La Bozo, but I'm Helga G. Pataki, and I'm not staying! So, if you'll just open the gate, we'll be on our way (begins to walk away)

 _(Paulo and Steve both pull out machetes, blocking Helga's way...)_

Helga (gulps and turns back around)

Lasombra:You are staying. I went to the trouble to arrange that whole phony contest and class trip JUST to lure Arnold here!

Rhonda: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I have a question. Does this dump get Wi-Fi?

Lasombra: Yes.

Rhonda (gasps)

Lasombra: But I'm not giving you the password.

Rhonda: You monster!

Lasombra (eyes widen): How did you guess? (turns around and looks over at Paulo) Go change it to the other password! And don't forget to write it down this time!

Paulo (nods and runs off, exiting stage right)

Arnold: Okay, Lasombra, you have me now. You can let my friends go.

Lasombra: Arnold, come on, don't be mad. You're my partner, remember? Our secret?

Phoebe: Partner?

Helga: What secret is he talking about?

Arnold: No! I mean, he...

Lasombra (interrupting): Oh, Arnold didn't tell you? We planned to go look for his precious Green-Eyed People.

All students: Green-Eyed People?

Arnold: No! No! He's twisting it all up. I thought maybe if we found the Green-Eyes, they could tell me where my parents are.

Sid: Arnold, say it ain't so! You weren't actually HELPING this jamoke?!

Gerald: I knew it! Why didn't you just tell me?

Arnold: I'm sorry, Gerald. I...

Mr. Simmons (picks up clipboard and looks back up at Arnold): You've got benedict, Arnold! Benedict Arnold was a general who defected to the other si...

All students: WE KNOW, SIMMONS!

Helga: Sheesh! So what's so great about this mega-doofus, anyway?

Lasombra: The ancient Green-Eyes foretold that a child of the volcano will save them and they believe Arnold to be that child. For years, I've sought after the mysterious Green-Eyes to get my hands on their even more mysterious Corazón.

Phoebe (pulls out a Spanish-English dictionary and opens it up): It says here... " _Corazón_. Translation: heart" .

Lasombra: With him by my side, the Green-Eyes are sure to show themselves to me. _(Motions to Steve, who flips a switch)_ As you see, I've made a career of stealing and selling all that is precious in Central America. But one treasure still eludes me: the Corazón.

Curly: Psst! Do you need an inside man? I can be the camp snitch. (winks) Wink.

Lasombra: Sorry, kid. You are too LOCO even for us villains.

Helga (points at Arnold): GREAT job, bringing us all here for your bogus contest, and instead, you sap, we're all prisoners of some stinking psycho river pirate!

Arnold: Listen, Helga, I...I didn't want to hurt...

Lasombra: Ah, save the speech, you'll be fine. As for all of you, lock them up!

Arnold: What?!

Che (pulls cloth cover off the massive prison cell made up of hard stone and metal bars): You heard the boss! MOVE IT!

Olga: I can't believe you did this, Che!

 _(2 actors playing Lasombra's gaurds enter stage right, both holding machetes...)_

Both gaurds: ¡Muévelo, muévelo! ¡Rapido, rapido!

All other students (various angry accusations at Arnold, all at the same time)

Nadine: Way to go, Arnold!

Eugene: I'm really disappointed in Arnold.

 _(One of the 2 guards closed up the metal cell door and locks it up once everyone but Arnold is inside...)_

Olga (sobs)

Helga: Next chance I get, I'm knocking that dingus Arnold into next week!

Lasombra: Yes! Yes! This entire plan is working out perfectly! Che, Paulo, take Arnold to his separate cell. I have a celebration to enjoy!

Arnold (gets grabbed by Che and Paulo and is dragged away) No! Noooooooooooooooooo!

 _(The suspenseful music in the background intensifies and the next musical number of the show begins...)_

 _Lasombra (singing): My life is always,_

 _Been full of mishaps,_

 _So, this will be my,_

 _Moment..._

 _This time,_

 _I'll finally,_

 _Have a treasure,_

 _One that I can use!_

 _This thing is my only desire,_

 _Its something that I really want!_

 _Nothing can stop me,_

 _From getting,_

 _What I waaaaaaant!_

 _I will get my hands,_

 _On the_ Corazon!

 _I shall get it,_

 _And make some money!_

 _And once I have,_

 _The money!_

 _I will be,_

 _The richest man alive!_

 _I will sell that heart,_

 _To appraisers,_

 _And the Internet!_

 _And then I'll dispose of these braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaats!_

 _Oh, its a great feeling!_

 _It's a celebration for me!_

 _I have a huge feeling inside,_

 _It's my feeling of being,_

 _Good old..._

 _Lasombraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

 _YEAH!_

 _(The music stops playing in the background. As it does, the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly as this musical number in the show ends. As it does, Lasombra exits stage right. As he does, the 2 guards, Arnold, Che, Steve, and Paulo also exit stage right. As they do this, the entire set changes to a much larger version of the cell in the left side and in the center of the stage, along with a separate cell for Arnold on the right side. A flunky guard is sitting in a chair next to the bigger cell on the left, but has fallen asleep...)_

 **Uh oh...Eduardo was ACTUALLY Lasombra in disguise! This is not good. Now, the entire class is trapped by him! The entire "Helpers for Humanity" contest, and the prize of the class trip to San Lorenzo was all a massive plan to lure Arnold to San Lorenzo for evil purposes. And now, thanks to Lasombra, everyone in Arnold's class is now against Arnold with so much hate. And Lasombra even had his very own song. This song was based on the song "Evil Inside" from the Broadway musical "Jekyll and Hyde: The Musical". In the next scene, there shall be one more song, and even a funny 4th wall joke. However, as for what kind of song will be sung or what the 4th wall joke is, you won't find about it until the next scene is posted. Well, its now time for us all to move on to Scene 15 of Act 1 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**


	16. Act 1, Scene 15 (Act 1 Finale)

**Well everyone, I'm back again. Yep, I'm back once again. And this time, this scene of my musical isn't just any plain scene. Yep...this is more than just an ordinary scene in this part of the musical. This one has a 4th wall joke with the Narrator and Lasombra, another musical number, and it's the final scene before the long-awaited end of Act 1. After this, there will be a 15-minute intermission for all of the audience members and the actors. Then, it'll be officially time for Act 2 to begin in the near future, all before this musical production story finally ends. I've come a very long way with this musical since everyone in the audience paid tons of money for their tickets, entered the theater, showed their tickets to theater employees, and sat down. Well, what are we all sitting around and waiting for? Let's all begin Scene 15 of Act 1 of this brand-new musical production story!**

Narrator (enters stage right): So as you can see, Arnold and his classmates, as well as Mr. Simmons were all trapped in the habitat prison cell by Lasombra. While all of the other students and Mr. Simmons were in one cell, Arnold was locked up in a separate cell on by himself. Paulo, Steve, and Che were all asleep in their own units of the habitat, while a flunky guard, who was asleep at this time, was in charge of guarding the cell with all of the other people in it. (turns page) Arnold couldn't believe this, as he thought that Lasombra was Eduardo all along. Because of this trick, all of Arnold's classmates were cross with him, and...

 _(The Narrator doesn't notice Guard 1 and Guard 2 entering stage left...)_

Guard 1 (looks over and sees Narrator): Hey, you! (walks over to the Narrator)

Narrator (closes book and looks over): Who, me?

Guard 2 (walks over to the Narrator): Yes, you!

Guard 1: Who are you and what are you doing on our boss's property?

Narrator (nervously): Uh...well...um...I'm the Narrator.

Guard 2 (holds arms): The what?

Narrator: I'm the Narrator. (begins to walk towards the right of the stage) I tell the story but I'm not part of it.

Guard 1: Oh, no you don't! (grabs Narrator from behind with Guard 2)

Guard 2: You're not going anywhere, sir!

Narrator (drops book): Hey, let me go! (struggles to break free) Let go of me!

Lasombra (enters stage left): Hey! I hear noise! What on Earth is going on here!?

Guard 2: Boss, there's a man here claiming to be a "Narrator".

Guard 1: He claims he's telling a story of some sorts.

Guard 2 (gasps): Boss, maybe he knows about our entire plan!

Guard 1: If we let him go, he'll tell the authorities on us and everything we worked for will be ruined!

Lasombra (looks over at the Narrator): Sir, is this true!?

Narrator (nervously): Uh...uh...well...you see...

Lasombra: AWSNER ME, MORON!

Narrator: Yes! Alright, yes, I do know all about your plan! I'm indeed the Narrator of this story, but I have no intention of telling ANYONE about this plan if you just let me go and forget that I was ever here.

Lasombra (stares at the Narrator): Hmmm...very good explanation indeed. (looks up) Guards, Lock him up with the rest of the prisoners! (grabs the Narrator's book)

Narrator (as he's being dragged to the main cell): No! Please! Let me go! Please let me go! You can't do this to me! Without me, this story can't go on as planned! (struggles to get away) I'm supposed to be on the outside of the story, not the inside!

Lasombra: Well Narrator, this time, you're going to be on the inside of this "story" now! (laughs evilly)

Guard 1 (unlocks cell door and opens it): Door is open...

Guard 2: And inside you go! (shoves the Narrator inside the cell with the others)

Narrator (falls over backwards): Ow!

Lasombra: And take this trashy book with you! (throws it at Narrator, hitting him on the chest)

Narrator (falls over backwards again): OW!

Guard 1 (closes cell door and locks it again): There. All done, boss.

Lasombra: Well done, amigos. Come on, let's go and have some nice hot dinner. (exits stage left)

Guard 1: Aw, nice. Because I'm starving.

Guard: Yep. Nothing like nice hot dinner after a job well done!

 _(Guard 1 and Guard 2 both exits stage left...)_

Narrator (sits back up): Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Ow...that hurt! (looks around) And worst of all, now I'M a prisoner trapped here! Oh well...I better just make the best of it and continue telling this story. (stands up and opens book to right page) Now, let's see...where did I..ah, here's where I left off. (begins to read from book again) And his classmates weren't happy about being trapped in a cage with no promised hot meal or comfortable place to rest. Arnold on the other hand, felt terrible about what his obliviousness just did to everyone that he knew for years. Now, he felt remorse for what he dragged everyone in to. (backs away and lays down on a random wooden crate in the background of the holding cell set)

 _(Emotional music begins to play in the background as the next musical number of the show begins. This musical number also happens to be the last one before the ending of Act 1...)_

 _Arnold (singing): I got find a way out..._

 _To go and help my friends._

 _If I find a way out,_

 _I can possibly,_

 _Earn back my friends',_

 _Truuuuust..._

 _Helga (stands up; singing): Once I get out,_

 _Of this well._

 _I'll show Arnold,_

 _My full anger!_

 _Gerald (singing): We've got to find a way out,_

 _To get out and go home._

 _Arnold lured us to this,_

 _But we don't need his help..._

 _Harold (singing): If we can find a way out,_

 _I could get a snack!_

 _(At this point in the song, most of the students stand up and look towards the audience...)_

 _Rhonda (singing): If I can find a way out,_

 _I can get reception,_

 _For my phone!_

 _Nadine (singing): Thanks to our classmate Arnold..._

 _We're all caged up,_

 _Like mice!_

 _Lasombra (enters stage right; singing): Oh..._

 _I'm excited..._

 _This day is going well..._

 _Soon I'll surely have..._

 _Victory! (exits stage right)_

 _(The background music keys up a little...)_

 _Arnold (singing): We have to find a way out..._

 _To go and find my parents!_

 _This habitat is so bad..._

 _If we find a way out,_

 _I can turn this all around!_

 _All students (singing): We have to find a way out,_

 _To escape and flee here!_

 _If we don't escape here,_

 _We will be trapped for good!_

 _Oh, we have to get out of this place,_

 _As time is running out..._

 _Sid and Stinky (singing): Running out!_

 _Harold and Gerald (singing): Running out!_

 _Helga and Phoebe (singing): Running out!_

 _Curly and Eugene (singing): Running out!_

 _All students (singing): Running out!_

 _We got to find a way out,_

 _Arnold did this this to us!_

 _If we find a way out,_

 _We can all be freed!_

 _If we can escape here,_

 _We can all get back home..._

 _Arnold (singing): We have to get out..._

 _All students (singing): We can be free._

 _Harold and Gerald (singing): If we can escape..._

 _All students (singing): We can be free._

 _Helga and Phoebe (singing): Getting out would mean..._

 _All students (singing): We can be free._

 _Curly and Eugene (singing): If we all get out..._

 _All students (singing): We could all,_

 _Be..._

 _FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

 _(The music stops playing in the background, ending the final musical number of Act 1 of "Hey Arnold: The Jungle Musical". As this happens, the entire audience cheers and claps loudly for the great performance of Act 1. As everyone cheers loudly, all of the stage lights go out, making everything in the theater black. As the lights go out, the banner of the map of San Lorenzo comes back down, ending Act 1 of the show. All of the lights in the theater come back on. As they do, another pre-recorded announcement comes on over the theater's intercom system...)_

Pre-recorded male intercom announcement: Attention ladies and gentlemen, there will now be a 15-minute intermission. Souvenirs are available for purchase in the lobby, as well as concessions and refreshments, restrooms, telephones, and ATM machines. Please don't leave any of your personal belongings unattended as the staff here at the "Palace Theater" are not responsible for any lost or stolen items. When it's time for the second act to begin, please only use the main doors for re-entry. And finally, please continue to refrain from smoking anywhere in the building. Thank you for your attention and cooperation.

 _(It is now 8:15pm at night. About 1 hour and 15 minutes have gone by since the musical began at 7:00pm. Everyone in the audience gets up from their seats, and leaves the theater through all of the various exits to use the 15-minute intermission wisely until it is over...)_

 **And that was not only Scene 15 of Act of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine, but it was also the final scene of Act 1 of "Hey Arnold: The Jungle Musical". It seems that Arnold, Helga, Gerald, and all of his friends (even the narrator), are all trying to find a way to get out of the cage and the habitat site. Poor Arnold...being accused of setting everyone up when he didn't do a single thing wrong. And the final musical number of Act 1 is based off of the real-life song called, "Tomorrow Is" from the Broadway musical, "SpongeBob SquarePants". Well, its time for us all to sit back, relax, turn off all our electronic devices, and move on to Scene 1 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine (after the 15-minute intermission, of course)!**


	17. Act 2, Scene 1

**Well, the 15-minute intermission is now over. I hope you all enjoyed that 15-minute break from Act 1. And you know what that means...if you don't, I shall now tell you all. It means that Act 2, Scene 1 of this brand-new musical production of mine can finally begin. The entire audience is re-seated, the lights have dimmed, and the second act of the show can officially begin. This scene will involve Arnold, Gerald, and Helga all devising an escape plan to get out of the prisoner camp, find the Green-Eyed People, and find finally Arnold's long-lost parents again. Arnold will also sing a very sad musical number in this scene, and then this scene will end. And of course, Indiana Jones shall be making his offical third cameo in this very scene.** **Well, what on Earth are we all sitting around and waiting for!? Let's all begin Scene 1 of Act 2 of my brand-new musical production story of mine!**

 _(It is now 8:30pm at night in New York City. The intermission has ended and all of the members of the entire audience is now re-seated back in their seats of the theater. The actors are ready for Act 2 as well as all musicians and the conductor in the orchestra pit. The lights dim and the banner of the San Lorenzo map now lights up in the darkness of the theater. In the left floor seating aisle, Indiana Jones is seen once again, approaching the steps leading up to the stage...)_

Indiana Jones (walks up the steps to the stage): Oh, hello everyone. (puts finger to his mouth) Shush...don't tell those idiotic security guards I'm here. They'll come in here and arrest me if you do. (puts finger down) So, if you'll all be quiet in here, I'll just find the camp, free everyone, stop Lasombra, and then I'll be on my way home again...(walks towards the far right of the stage) Now, where's Lasombra?

 _(The 2 security guards from earlier both enter stage left...)_

Security Guard 1: Hey, you!

Indiana Jones: Oh snap...(grumbles under his breath)

Security Guard 2: Sir, stop this nonsense and come over here!

Indiana Jones (looks over at the guards): Excuse me?

Security Guard 1: You've interrupted this production long enough!

Security Guard 2: You're going to have to come with us!

Indiana Jones: Not today! (pulls out whip and slashes it, making it crack in mid-air) If you come any closer, I'll strike you both with this whip! (readies whip for second strike)

Security Guard 1: WOAH! (steps back) He's got a whip!

Security Guard 2 (looks over at Security Guard 1): Chill out, dude. We're trained security guards, so we can handle a situation like this. (looks over at Indiana Jones) Sir, please calm down.

Indiana Jones (holds up whip): I'm warning you!

Security Guard 2: Sir, this isn't worth it.

Security Guard 1: Please...calm down...and put down the whip...

Indiana Jones (hisses angrily): I'll do it...I'll strike...and...

Security Guard 2: Sir, we don't want to cause any problems. Just put down the whip and we won't call the police...

Indiana Jones: You promise that?

Security Guard 2: Yes...we promise. Now please, put down the whip...now...

Indiana Jones: Fine. (coils up whip, bends over, and places it down 2 feet away from him) There. (stands back up) All done. Happy now?!

Security Guard 2: Yes, thank you.

Security Guard 1: Now, come with us and we'll settle this matter in a calm and formal way.

Indiana Jones: I have a better idea...

Security Guard 2: And what would that idea be?

Indiana Jones: THIS! (runs off, exiting stage right) YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME! (crashing noises are heard in the background)

Security Guard 1 (runs after Indiana Jones): HEY! (exits stage right)

Security Guard 2: Get back here, sir! (runs after Indiana Jones as well) Get back here, now! (runs off, exiting stage right)

Indiana Jones (runs back into view from the right): I'm faster than the Gingerbread Man! (laughs and grabs whip) I better get out of here! (walks over toward uncovered spot in orchestra pit, placing his hat on the conductor's head, before jumping into the pit, and disappearing from view)

Security Guard 1 (enters stage right again): Now, where did he go this time?!

Security Guard 2 (enters stage right again): I don't know, but we better find him. This is getting ridiculous.

Security Guard 1: Tell me about it...(notices brown hat sticking out of orchestra pit) Hey, there he is!

Security Guard 2 (looking over as well): Yeah, I see him! He's in the orchestra pit!

 _(The 2 security guards walk off the stage via steps on the right and they both walk towards the orchestra pit...)_

Security Guard 1 (aims flashlight at conductor): Hey, sir! Turn around!

Security Guard 2: And put your hands up! You can't run from us this time!

Conductor (turns around)

Security Guard 1: Wait a second...you're not the man we're looking for.

Security Guard 2: Have you seen him by any chance?

Conductor (shrugs)

Indiana Jones (enters stage right again by surprise): I'M RIGHT HERE, SUCKERS! (runs over and grabs his hat): YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME! (runs to the other side of the stage, steps off the stage via steps on the left, and runs down the left aisle again): CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, LOSERS!

 _(The 2 security guards both run past the orchestra pit, and down the left floor seating aisle, chasing after Indiana Jones...)_

Security Guard 1: SIR, COME BACK HERE! (keeps running)

Security Guard 2: WHEN WE CATCH YOU, WE'RE SENDING YOU OFF TO JAIL! (keeps running)

Security Guard 1: Quick, someone start the second act while we pursue this fugitive!

Security Guard 2: Don't worry, everyone. The show will and must go on!

Conductor (nods, put his headphones back on, and turns around to focus on the musicians in the orchestra pit)

 _(The 2 security guards chase Indiana Jones out of the main theater, closing the entry/exit doors behind them. The entire audience cheers loudly again, and more music begins to play in the background. The giant banner/map of San Lorenzo goes up again, starting the second act of the show. The set now looks like the habitat's prison cell. The larger on is on the left and center of the set, and the small one with Arnold locked up inside is on the right. Both cells are separated by a wall of cement and stones. The rest of the students, Mr. Simmons, and the Narrator are all locked up in the larger cell. The flunky guard is asleep on a chair next to the massive cell on the left, even though he's supposed to be keeping an eye on all of the prisoners...)_

Narrator (sits on top of random crate inside bigger cell): And now, back to our story. (opens thick brown book) A few hours later at night, Arnold Shortman, now locked up in a cell all on his own, decided to look at a framed photo of his parents, Miles and Stella Shortman. He felt terrible about getting himself and everyone else imprisoned by Lasombra, and evil and wanted river pirate. As he looked at the photo, he got more and more sad about his current situation...

Arnold (unzips his book bag and pulls out framed photo of his parents): Mom, Dad, all these years I hoped that we'd find each other and be a family again. (sniffs) But...I guess I'm never going to find you. (sniffs again) I'll never know what happened to you...(begins to cry and hold the framed photo close to his chest)

 _(Very sad and emotional music begins to play in the background. As it does, Arnold begins to sing the next musical number of the show. As he does, the lights around the rest of the set dims, and a spotlight shines on him only...)_

 _Arnold (singing; looks up at the audience): Mom and dad..._

 _I sadly failed again._

 _I tried to get to you both,_

 _But instead I got imprisoned._

 _All of my friends hate me,_

 _And they think I betrayed them._

 _But you both know,_

 _That I'm a very good boy,_

 _And that I wouldn't ever do that to them..._

 _I helped out the people of Hillwood,_

 _For so many years,_

 _But now, I think,_

 _I'm in a problem,_

 _That I cant even solve..._

 _Mom and dad,_

 _I'm very sorry,_

 _But I'm nothing but a failure..._

 _How can I help the city folks,_

 _But not escape one river pirate?_

 _I was fooled by him,_

 _And now Lasombra,_

 _Is going to ruin my chance,_

 _To fin out both..._

 _Mom and dad,_

 _I wish I can turn back the time..._

 _But we all know,_

 _That can't be done,_

 _So I think,_

 _I simply failed,_

 _And I'll never see you both again..._

 _Mom and dad,_

 _I love you both very much._

 _I wish this would've never happened,_

 _But I just wanted to see you again..._

 _Now I don't think,_

 _That will happen,_

 _Instead I will be a failure..._

 _Mom and dad..._

 _I'm sorry to say..._

 _But I think..._

 _I...sadly...faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaailed! (cries some more)_

 _(The music stops playing in the background. As it does, the entire audience cheers and claps loudly for the conclusion of the sad musical number of the show. Some of the members of the audience even wipe some tears off their faces. As the cheering and clapping then dies down, the lights on the rest of the set light back up again, and the spotlight shinning onto Arnold turns off...)_

Narrator: But little did Arnold know, Helga was listening to Arnold's sad thoughts from the other side of the wall by his cell. As she did, she felt horrible for his current situation.

Helga (peaking through a hole in the wall): Oh, Arnold. You poor, tortured creature. Having known the depths of your despair, I wouldn't have left your side in your time of loneliness! If ever you needed my love, it's now, and you have it, forever and always. I must do anything, make any sacrifice, to help you find your parents! Oh, Arnold, you magnificent specimen! I'm coming for you! (reaches for her locket, only to remember what she did with it earlier) Oh...that's right...I got rid of my locket...

Brainy (approaches Helga and wheezes): Uh, Helga?

Helga (looks over at Brainy): What?

Brainy (wheezes, holding out the locket he recovered with the photo of Arnold taped up and back inside of it)

Helga: Brainy? (sees the locket and gasps, grabbing it back) Ohhh! I could hit you! (kisses him on the cheek instead) Mwah!

Brainy (pauses): Uh...(stands confused, but then gets out a pan flute, and dances merrily)

Helga (looks over to the left): Phoebe, Gerald!

Gerald (walks over to where Helga is sitting): What's up, Helga?

Helga: Look, Arnold may be a total sap who traded all of our lives for a bag of metaphorical magic beans, but he needs our help. We GOT TO so something!

Gerald: Ugh. That kid's gonna be doing my chores for weeks to make up for this, but I'm in. What's the plan?

Helga: Phoebe?

Phoebe (walks over to where Gerald and Helga are): Hmmm. We can't all escape at the same time. They'll certainly notice our absence and capture us again.

Gerald: Okay. So, Helga, you and I bust Arnold out so we can find these "Green-Eyed People", and, Phoebe...

Phoebe: I'll take care of everything here.

Helga: Good, we all got a plan! At the right time later tonight, we'll put it into play!

Narrator (stands up): And so, with a plan in place, all Gerald and Helga needed to do was wait for just the right moment to put it all into action.

 _(The backdrop lights dim a little more to create the illusion of it being a few hours later into the nighttime...)_

 **And that' the end of this scene. Yep, Scene 1 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine is now over. Sorry that the musical number was a reprise of the Arnold's "I Failed" song from earlier in the show (once again, based on the song "Somewhere That's Green" from the Broadway musical, "Little Shop of Horrors"), but it's the only song I could come up with on such short notice while writing this. Also, did you all enjoy the third Indiana Jones cameo in the show? Indiana Jones didn't even get caught this time. HAHAHAHAHA! Man, I'm so funny! The next scene will have a little more suspense in it, as well as more action, and the thought-out escape plan being put into action! Well, it's time for us all to move on to Scene 2 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**


	18. Act 2, Scene 2

**Hello again, everyone. I'm back once again, and I'm here with Scene 2 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine. But I do have some updates in my real life coming up as well. First of all, on Wednesday April 11th, 2018, at around 9:00am-ish, I have an appointment for a haircut coming up, and I'm looking forward to getting a nice needed haircut. Also, on Friday, April 13th, 2018, I have an annual physical appointment coming up. I hope that turns out well for me, as I hate going for physicals. Anyways, this scene of this musical production shows Arnold, Gerald, Helga, and Phoebe putting their escape plan into action. Then, they'll execute and complete the escape plan, and begin to use Arnold's parents' journal to go and find the Green-Eyed People, as well as Arnold's long-lost parents. Well, what on Earth are we all just sitting around and waiting for? Let's all begin Scene 2 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**

Narrator (reads from his thick brown book again): As the time of the escape plan finally arrived, everyone who was in on the plan, including Helga, Gerald, Phoebe, and even Curly, was all ready to go. (grabs a shovel) Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find a way out of this prison cell! (goes and ducks down behind a random crate and moves the shovel up and down, as if he's digging a hole in the ground)

Flunky Guard (wakes up): Uh, I'm tired of sleeping in this one spot. I need to change of scenery. (stands up, grabs chair, and slides it over to a spot near where Arnold's personal cage was) Now, to go to sleep...(sits back down in chair, leans back in chair, closes his eyes, and begins to snore)

Harold (crying): I miss Arnold! (cries some more)

 _(Helga and Gerald both nod at Phoebe, who nods at Curly...)_

Curly (rides on Olga's back like a horse): Hi-ho, Silver!

Olga: Oh, no! Curly has gone completely crazy! Get him off of me! Help!

Curly (laughs)

Phoebe: See you on the other side...(kisses Gerald on the cheek)...handsome. (giggles and rolls the still inflated Eugene in front of them)

Gerald (blushes): Uh...

Helga (grabs Gerald's arm): Here we go...one...

Gerald: Two...

Helga: THREE!

 _(_ _Helga and Gerald jump onto Eugene. Due to his inflated state, his stomach acts like an airbag. As a result, Helga and Gerald jump into the air, fly over the top of their cell bars, and end up falling right into Arnold's cell, awakening him...)_

Arnold (opens his eyes and lifts his head up): Huh? What's going...

Helga (covers Arnold's mouth): SHH!

Arnold (quietly): What are you guys doing here?

Gerald (quietly): We're your rescue committee.

Arnold: I thought you guys hated me.

Helga (scoffs): Well, of course, everyone hates you, bucko, but we've got to bust you out of here and find those "Green-Eyes" if we wanna save ourselves.

Arnold: But what can WE do? Lasombra won.

Helga (puts her hand on Arnold's shoulder): Don't you give up now! Your blind optimism is one of your most annoying qualities. (removes her hand) Besides, after the Green-Eyes help us, they might have some information on your parents.

Arnold: Well...um...let's...let's do this! Come on!

Gerald (points to sleeping Flunky Guard): Those guard's keys are the tickets to get out of here...

Arnold: I think I can reach them. Just let me...(sticks his right arm through the bars of his personal cell, attempting to take the key from the guard's waist belt)

Flunky Guard (snores as the key ring gets grabbed by Arnold): Hmm? (opens his eyes as Arnold quickly hides the now stolen key ring behind his back) Oh...(mumbles and falls back asleep)

Gerald: But what if this guard notices the keys are gone?

Arnold (takes stapler out from his pocket): Grandpa said this would come in handy. (places the stapler over the belt of the Flunky Guard to replace the ring of keys) Now to get us out of this cell. (uses the key to unlock the outside of the cell with ease)

Flunky Guard (suddenly wakes up): Oh, what? What are you...? Why are you...? (balls up a fist) Why you...!?

Helga (grabs the stapler and whacks the guard in the head with it very hard): HIYA! Take that, sleepyhead!

Flunky Guard: OOF! (falls over backwards and slips into unconsciousness)

Helga (laughs): Well, this guard's brain wasn't that strong after all! (looks over at Arnold) Grandpa was right, Football Head.

 _(The outer edge parts of the set change as 2 large wooden walls come into view. The wooden wall on the right has the wooden entry/exit gate and it's pulley system. Guard 1 is on the left of it, guarding it with his full attention._ _Back in the larger main cell, Wild Bill Curly is still riding his steed, Olga...)_

Curly (laughing)

Olga (annoyed): Watch it! This isn't funny anymore!

Curly: Oh, yes!

 _(Arnold, Gerald, and Helga hide behind a random crate as they see the entry/exit gate henchman nearby. As they hide, Helga gives the "all-clear" signal and stays hidden. Arnold looks back over at Phoebe, who gives him a thumbs up...)_

Phoebe (looks over at Nadine on the right): Nadine, now!

 _(Nadine blows a bug from a small rubber tube, which is a brown rubber spider, which lands on the entry/exit gate guard's nose...)_

Henchman 1: Oh, ¡araña _!_ (screams; falls over, tripping into the rope that opens the gate, allowing Arnold, Helga, and Gerald to escape)

Helga: We're clear!

Arnold: Let's go!

 _(Arnold, Gerald, and Helga all run out of the now-opened up wooden gate, exiting stage right in the process. The entire set now changes to a setting in the wilderness of the jungle of San Lorenzo._ _Arnold, Gerald, and Helga enter stage right once the set transition is complete. They are still making their getaway, when they come to a stop in the center of the setting...)_

Gerald: We did it! We're free! (holds out a fist which Arnold accepts and they do their handshake again)

Arnold (finished their special handshake): Thanks for not giving up on me, Gerald.

Helga (looks down and notices a rubber worm on her left hand): Ah! (slaps it off of her hand) Then, now that you dragged us to stinking San Nowhere-zo, how do we find these Green-Eyes?

Arnold (grabs his parents' journal out from his book bag before resealing his book bag): Don't worry. (opens journal to last page where the map of San Lorenzo is located on) I've got a map, and according to my dad's journal, the Green-Eyes live somewhere around here. (points to the area labeled "Unknown") Come on!

Helga (to Gerald): Cute. He's got a map.

 _(Arnold, Gerald, Helga all exit stage left. As they do, the entire set changes back to look like the inside of the habitat. This time, the main cell is on the left side of the set, no personal smaller cell is seen, and the right side of the set looks like the detailed inside of Lasombra's office/living quarters...)_

 **And it looks like Arnold, Helga, and Gerald escaped the habitat and the habitat's prison safe and sound. And since Arnold, Helga, and Gerald all escaped the habitat's prison, they can go on find the Green-Eyed People, and then finally, track down both of Arnold's long-lost parents. But that will take some time for it to happen. Of course, more is to come once Scene 3 of Act 2 begins. So until then, I hope my morning haircut appointment goes well tomorrow on Wednesday morning at around 9:00am. I will look much nicer once my haircut is completed and paid for. And in Scene 3, an SOS will be sent out with the help of Phoebe, and ending up getting picked up by someone back home in the city of Hillwood. Sorry that there was no musical number in this scene, but I didn't think that this scene even NEEDED one included in it. Well, its time for us all to move on to Scene 3 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**


	19. Act 2, Scene 3

**And it looks like Helga, Gerald, and Arnold all escaped from the habitat's prison cell just fine. And at the very beginning, it looks like the Narrator also had his OWN way of escaping the habitat's prison as well. Let's all hope that he gets out, as we need him to Narrate parts of the story later. And no, he won't be so intrusive and boring as the scenes of Act 2 go on. Even at the very end of the show, he won't ruin the emotional and beautiful ending I have planned for this musical production story of mine. As for this scene of my brand-new musical production story, there will be a scene with Lasombra planning another evil scheme, an SOS being sent out with the help of Phoebe and Rhonda, and even a musical number. And this musical number will be sung by none other than...Lasombra! Yep, he gets a second song in this show. Well, what on Earth are we all sitting around and waiting for? Let's all begin Scene 3 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**

 _(As the set transition completes, a trapdoor in the center of the stage suddenly opens up. As it opens up, the Narrator, all covered in dirt, climbs up out of the trapdoor hole and stands back up on the stage, holding a shovel...)_

Narrator (exhales in exhaustion): Oh my...that...was...a tough...task...(pants) Man, it was not easy digging a hole in that cell, and crawling through a tunnel to escape that prison. (exhales again and puts shovel down next to him) And unfortunately, that tunnel filled up, so none of those students could follow me out of there. (wipes sweat off of his forehead) But now, I think it's time for me to get back to our story. (pulls out thick brown book and opens it back up to the page he left off at) Back at the habitat, that Flunky Guard who was asleep and allowed Arnold, Gerald, and Helga to escape was being dragged to Lasombra's hut by the 2 henchman, and Paulo, Steve, and Che were also angry at the Flunky Guard, and they dragged him to the hut where Lasombra was housed. (picks up shovel and exits stage right)

 _(The trapdoor slid shut. As it did, Henchman 1 and Henchman 2 enter stage left, dragging the Flunky Guard right behind them...)_

Flunky Guard (struggles to get away): No! No! No, amigos! Let me go! I'm sorry those kids got away! But they all outsmarted me! (Struggles some more)

Henchman 1: Shut up, you stupid idiot!

Henchman 2: Yeah, keep quiet! You need to pay the price for letting those 3 brats escape!

Lasombra (enters stage right and stands behind a wooden desk): What's going on? I was sleeping but then, I heard noises out here!

 _Flunky Guard (as he's brought up to Lasombra's desk):_ Jefe, the weird-headed mocoso escaped. It's not my fault!

Lasombra (looks confused): What? I don't get it...

Henchman 1: Boss, this idiotic guard who was SUPPOSED to be guarding those brats locked up in the cages, let 3 of them escape.

Henchman 2: And worst of all, that football-headed kid, Arnold, was one of them!

Lasombra: WHAT?! (pounds fist on desk angrily, also eyeing Flunky Guard angrily) So, did a small child knock you out, or did you just fall asleep, pobrecito _?_!

Che (enters stage right): Oooooh, you're in trouble!

Steve (enters stage right): The boss will surley kill you, now!

Paulo (enters stage right): I'll get a coffin ready for your body, dude!

Flunky Guard (gets down on his knees and holds his arms in front of him; (crying) Please, Jefe, don't kill me! (cries some more)

Lasombra (chuckles): Kill you!? (laughs heartily)

All villains (laughs along with Lasombra)

Lasombra: Ah, well done. You did exactly as I wanted.

Flunky Guard (stops crying and looks up): Wait...I did? (stands up)

Other villains: He did?

Lasombra: Yes, he sure did.

 _(Some lights on the back area of the right side of the stage reveal a couple of stacked-up crates, all of which are covered up by a dust cover...)_

Lasombra (pulls dust cover off one of the crates, revealing an electronic radar screen on top of it): The Green-Eyes would not have shown themselves if I was with him, so I put a tracking device on him. Now, he will lead me straight to them. Gather the crew. We're going hunting for Green-Eyes...and their precious Corazón.

Che (gasps): That's so beautiful, boss!

Paulo: Your plan is unbeatable!

Steve: Can we come along, please?!

Lasombra: No! This phase of the mission is too dangerous for men like you. You see, I'll be taking the OTHER river pirates along with me, along with this guard here (points to Flunky Guard) And you two as well...(points to Henchman 1 and Henchman 2) It's all a simple and evil plan. You...(points to Henchman 1) put on some music, please. We must celebrate this great plan of mine!

Henchman 1: You got it, boss! (reaches into his safari vest and pulls out a small portable radio and places it on the desk) Which station, boss?

Lasombra: Hmmm...try station #J724. I'm sure they're playing a nice tune by now...

Henchman 1 (turns the knob): Ah, here we go, boss.

Lasombra (rubs hands together): Perfect...

 _(Rapping-style music begins to play in the background, beginning the next musical number of the show. As it does, Lasombra steps forward and begins performing this next musical number...)_

 _Lasombra (singing): This task very risk,_

 _But my plan is perfect!_

 _This entire task is not,_

 _Going to be so easy._

 _The way to the lost city,_

 _Is very far,_

 _But the prize is so worth it._

 _No one thinks I can do it,_

 _But I'm the one and only Lasombra!_

 _This task won't be a,_

 _Walk in the park,_

 _Because to do it,_

 _We'll have to risk our lives!_

 _But in order to do it,_

 _We've got to follow Arnold!_

 _Henchman 1 (singing): Arnold!_

 _Henchman 2 (singing): Arnold!_

 _Flunky Guard (singing): Arnold!_

 _River Pirate 1 (enters stage left; singing): Arnold!_

 _River Pirate 2 (enters stag left; singing): Arnold!_

 _Lasombra (singing): And then we'll get the Corazon!_

 _Henchman 1 and Henchman 2 (singing): Get the Corazon!_

 _Lasombra (singing): And we'll be very rich!_

 _River Pirate 1 and River Pirate 2 (singing): We'll be very rich!_

 _Lasombra (singing): And then we'll dispose of Arnold's body!_

 _Flunky Guard (singing): Dispose of Arnold's body!_

 _Lasombra (singing): YEAH!_

 _So in order to follow Arnold,_

 _We must follow this radar screen! (turns it on)_

 _That tracking device I put in him,_

 _Will lead us right to him!_

 _Once we get to him,_

 _That treasure will be ours!_

 _But to do all of this,_

 _We still must follow Arnold!_

 _Henchman 1 (singing): Arnold!_

 _Henchman 2 (singing): Arnold!_

 _Flunky Guard (singing): Arnold!_

 _River Pirate 1 (singing): Arnold!_

 _River Pirate 2 (singing): Arnold!_

 _Lasombra (singing): And then we'll get the Corazon!_

 _Henchman 1 and Henchman 2 (singing): Get the Corazon!_

 _Lasombra (singing): And we'll be very rich!_

 _River Pirate 1 and River Pirate 2 (singing): We'll be very rich!_

 _Lasombra (singing): And then we'll dispose of Arnold's body!_

 _Flunky Guard (singing): Dispose of Arnold's body!_

 _Lasombra (singing): YEAH!_

 _This plan will all work out._

 _There's no flaws detected,_

 _In this perfect plan of mine!_

 _This plan might be bad to some,_

 _But to those folks,_

 _They're just very dumb!_

 _My plan is perfect,_

 _And I know it will go well!_

 _But to make it go well,_

 _We'll have to follow Arnold!_

 _Henchman 1 (singing): Arnold!_

 _Henchman 2 (singing): Arnold!_

Flunky Guard (singing): Arnold!

 _River Pirate 1 (singing): Arnold!_

 _River Pirate 2 (singing): Arnold!_

 _Lasombra (singing): And then we'll get the Corazon!_

 _Henchman 1 and Henchman 2 (singing): Get the Corazon!_

 _Lasombra (singing): And we'll be very rich!_

 _River Pirate 1 and River Pirate 2 (singing): We'll be very rich!_

 _Lasombra (singing): And then we'll dispose of Arnold's body!_

 _Flunky Guard (singing): Dispose of Arnold's body!_

All Villains (singing): Get the Corazon!

Lasombra (singing): That's right!

We'll all succeed and...

All Villains (singing): GET THE CORAZON!

 _(The music stops playing in the background. As it does, the entire audience cheers and claps loudly for the completion of Lasombra's great musical number of the show. As the cheering and clapping then dies down, Lasombra grabs a couple of book bags from behind another one of the crates, and begins to pass them out to the other river pirates...)_

Lasombra (as he hands out book bags): Well, let's get moving, amigos! I've pre-packed all of these backs with food, water bottles, mountain climbing gear, and other necessary supplies. We better leave now so we can get to Arnold just as he finds the Green-Eyed People! (laughs evilly and exits stage left)

 _(Steve, Paulo, and Che all exit stage left, while Henchman 1, Henchman 2, Flunky Guard, River Pirate 1, and River Pirate 2, now each holding a book bag over their shoulders, all exit stage right. The lights over the larger prison cell set on the left come on, revealing all of the other students and Mr. Simmons still locked up inside...)_

Curly (still laughing to himself)

Olga (gasps as she hears everything Lasombra had said): Oh no! They've already discovered that Arnold has escaped! Baby sister! (sobs)

Phoebe: Don't panic, Olga. Do you still have that bag of Big Bob's beepers?

Olga (grabs it and passes it over to Phoebe): Right here. But these can only RECEIVE messages. It's one-way communication...(pauses for a second before speaking again) Just like me and Che.

Phoebe (unzips the bag open): But Rhonda's phone can send a message. (looks over at Rhonda on the left, who's struggling to get a signal with her cellphone)

Rhonda (looks over at Phoebe) News flash: _nada_ bar-os! (gasps)

Phoebe (takes Rhonda's phone and opens up the inner parts of it): I can tap into Lasombra's Wi-Fi signal...

Rhonda: My phone!

Phoebe (tinkers with the phone and one of Big Bob's beepers):...and transmit a low-data package that will bypass the need for a password. Now we need to scavenge some additional parts. (gets up and looks inside one of the random creates, pulling out an old telephone, a paint roller, a car battery, and some wire hangers) Now, let's make a communication device!

Narrator (enters stage right, standing in front of the area where Phoebe is): And so, a few minutes later, Phoebe used those random items she found in the crate, and put together a very sophisticated communication device. (exits stage right, revealing Phoebe's impressive communication beacon device)

Phoebe (typing random numbers on the devices keypad): 8-0-8 for "Bob"... and 5-0-5 for "SOS". Voila! We now have a long-wave homing beacon sending our precise coordinates.

 _(The entire set then begins to transition to a set that looks like the inside of the main display area of the store "Big Bob's Beepers" As it did this, all of the students and Mr. Simmons disappeared from view. Big Bob and Miriam are seen inside the store, with Miriam laying down on the sofa sleeping, and Big Bob finishing up a tall pyramid display made up of beepers, all in the center of the setting...)_

 **And that was Scene 3 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine. Lasombra's song was a very nice one to listen to, and his new evil scheme is very clever. The song is based on a song called "When the Going Gets Though" from the newest Broadway musical, "SpongeBob SquarePants: The Musical". It was a decent song, explaining Lasombra's plan to the entire audience. This scene also showed how clever Phoebe was with using one of Big Bob's beepers that Helga brought along, and Rhonda's cell phone to send out a distress signal back to the city of Hillwood. In Hillwood, one other person who even OWNS beepers shall be the one to receive and see the distress signal, and find a way to help everyone in San Lorenzo accordingly. Now, who will receive this message back in Hillwood? Well, you'll have to wait for the next scene of this musical just to find out all of that for yourselves. Well, it's time for us all to move on to Scene 4 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**


	20. Act 2, Scene 4

**Well, it's now time for Scene 4 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine. I just finished up with my haircut this morning at 9:12am (on Wednesday, April 11th, 2018), and now, my hair looks great! All I have to get over with now is my DREADED appointment for my upcoming physical at the doctor's on Friday, April 13th, 2018. I won't go into any detail about it for privacy reasons, but I will say that I'm NOT looking forward to it! I HATE going to see doctors ANY DAY! Anyways, without giving away any spoilers, this new scene will involve Miriam (Helga's mother), Big Bob (Helga's father), Grandpa Phil, Grandma Pookie, and even Abner! Yep, that cute pig is reappearing again! But that's all I'm going to reveal to you all until that scene happens. Well, what on Earth on we all sitting around and waiting for? Let's all begin Scene 4 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**

Narrator (enters stage right): Meanwhile back in the city of Hillwood, Big Bob, Helga's father, was inside of his store, "Big Dog's Beepers", putting together a piryamid display of beepers. As he did this, Phoebe's distress signal received by both him and Helga's mother, Miriam. (exits stage right)

Big Bob (stacks last beeper on top of pile; sarcastically): Thanks for the help on the new display, Miriam. (all of the beepers suddenly activate) Whoa!

Miriam (opens eyes and sits up on sofa): Huh? Oh, I'm up, I'm up. (puts feet back onto stage)

Big Bog (grabs one of the beepers and reads it's tiny strip screen): Beepers are freaking out. I don't get it. What does—What does "505-808" mean?

Miriam (walks over and takes a look): Oh, that's beeper code for "SOS, Bob." "SOS" means "help".

Big Bob: I know what "SOS" means, but who would want my help now, Miriam?

Miriam: Aren't;t he girls on a field trip?

Big Bob and Miriam (in unison; gasp): OLGA!

Miriam: And the other one. Who is it? Oh...um...He...Helga! Yeah, that's right! Helga is the other daughter!

Big Bob: Yeah, that one! Let's go see about how to help them both! (runs out of view to the right, exiting stage right)

Miriam: I'm right behind you, dear! (runs out of view to the right, also exiting stage right)

 _(The entire set changes to a setting that looks lie the outside of the "Sunset Arms Boarding House" from earlier in the show, complete with the front door and steps in the very center, 2 lampposts, a blue mailbox, a green street sign, and a random "Stop" sign. As the set transition completes, the Abner animatronic rolls into view on a skateboard, entering stage left...)_

Narrator (enters stage right): Meanwhile over at the "Sunset Arms Boarding House", Grandpa Phil, and Grandma Pookie were about to also get an distress warning. Not be a beeper SOS signal however, but by believe it or not, Arnold's pet pig, Abner. (exits stage right)

Abner (rolls up to the steps of the boarding house and spits a rubber rock at the doorbell, making it ring; snorts)

Grandpa Phil: All right, all right. Keep your pants on. (opens the door) Abner!?

Abner (desperate squeal)

Grandpa Phil: How in the Toledo did YOU get here?

Grandma Pookie (appears in doorway): Oh, my! W-W-What happened?

Abner (squeals)

Grandpa Phil You jumped off the boat after river pirates attacked Arnold's boat!?

Abner (squeals)

Grandma Pookie: You swam down the river, being pursued by a water snake!?

Abner (squeals)

Grandma Pookie: You stowed away on a boat with some random bandits?!

Abner (squeals)

Grandma Pookie (gasps): No way!

Abner (squeals): And then you stowed away on a truck heading to the airport!?

Grandma Pookie: There's no way that happened!

Abner (squeals)

Grandma Pookie: Oh my stars, there's no way you latched onto a plane's front landing gear wheel and then climbed up into the main cabin!

Abner (squeals)

Grandpa Phil: You then found an empty first class seat and enjoyed a free shrimp cocktail!? They serve shrimp cocktail in first class!?

Abner (squeals and nods)

Grandma Pookie: And then what?

Abner (squeals)

Grandma Pookie: And then you came here!?

Abner (nods)

Grandma Pookie: Is that why you came all the way here from San Lorenzo? To tell us about shrimp cocktails!?

Grandpa Phil: No, it's about Arnold's! He's telling us that Arnold is in trouble!

Grandma Pookie: But how can that be!? He's all the way in San Lorenzo!

Abner (squeals some more)

Grandma Pookie (gasps): Lasombra is the river pirates that chased Arnold's boat!? (runs back into the house set)

Abner (nods as Grandpa Phil opens his mouth in shock)

Grandma Pookie (comes back out, wearing a military outfit, and runs toward the right): Well, what are you waiting for, an invitation? We got to rescue Arnold! (exits stage right)

Grandpa Phil (runs toward the right of the stage with Grandma Pookie): I'm right behind you, dear! (exits stage right)

 _(Sounds of a car driving away are heard in the background. As the sound then die down, the entire set changes to look like the airport runway area outside the airport's departure boarding ramp gate area. As the set transition is completed, Grandpa Phil, Grandma Pookie, and the Abner animatronic all enter stage right. Grandpa is holding up a cardboard sign with the words "San Lorenzo" written on it...)_

Narrator (enters stage left): So with a need to rescue Arnold, Grandpa Phil and Grandma Pookie deiced to go to the runway of the airport in an attempt to catch any plane they could in order to get to San Lorenzo. However, no plane would pull over for them. (enters stage right)

Grandpa Phil (groans): So far, we've been here for 30 minutes, and NO AIRPLANE has even BOTHERED to pull up for us! (a fake stocking leg unfolds and dangles underneath the sign) Wha...?!

Grandma Pookie: Ah? Ha ha ha, yeah!

Grandpa Phil: Oh, Pookie, not the fake hitchhiking leg!

Grandma Pookie: Oh, stick-in-the-mud!

 _(Suddenly, a random Hummer car appears on the left and stops. The front doors of the car opens up, and Big Bob and Miriam steps out...)_

Big Bob (walks over to where Grandpa Phil and Grandma Pookie are standing): Phil? Gertrude? You guys are still alive?

Grandpa Phil: Imagine that!

Big Bob: What in the "Big Bob's Beepers" are you doing here?!

Grandpa: Trying to get to San Lorenzo!

Miriam (walks over to where Grandpa Phil and Grandma Pookie are standing): Hey, us to!

Big Bob: Well, you need a ride? We got a plane!

Grandpa Phil (drops sign onto floor): Really?! Well, bring us to it!

Big Bob: Follow Miriam and I! It's a couple of feet away from here...(begins to walk over to the right)

Miriam: Wait for me, dear! (follows Big Bob over to the right)

Abner (squeals and rollers over to the right)

 _(As Big Bob and Miriam both exit stage right, the Abner animatronic, Grandpa Phil and Grandma Pookie also exit stage right as well. The entire set then changes to a setting that looks like the inside of a rusty and moldy airplane hangar. In the center of this new setting is_ _a run-down old plane with the words "Rent Me" on the left wing. As the set transition ends, Miriam, Big Bob, Grandpa Phil and Grandma Pookie all enter stage right...)_

Grandpa Phil: Uh, are you sure that thing is still...um...flyable!?

Abner (squeals)

Big Bob: Of course it is! What? My beeper business hasn't been doing very well, so this is all I can afford!

Miriam: Trust me, old sir. It still flies even though its very old.

Grandpa Phil: Fine, I trust you...(shudders)

Grandma Pookie: It doesn't matter! We need to get to Arnold and we need to get there now!

 _(Everyone including Abner gets into the plane and then everyone closes up the doors of the plane. The propellers spin around very fast, and the plane disappears from view on the right. As this happens, the set then changes once again, this time to a setting to look like another random area of the jungle of San Lorenzo with a massive waterfall in the center. Instead of actual running water, long blue streamers are in place, to make it look like water is running down the waterfall...)_

 **And that was Scene 4 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine. It looks like Grandpa Phil, Grandma Pookie, Big Bob, and Miriam are now officially on their way to San Lorenzo using a rickety-looking old plane. Let's all hope that they can make it over there like that. It'll be a very tough flight, but let's all hope for the best. Scene 5 of this musical production story of mine will involve Arnold, Gerald, and Helgs going through several Indiana Jones-styled booby traps before finally reaching the entry point of the hidden city where the so called "Green Eyed People" live secretly from the public of San Lorenzo. However, right before they find the Green Eyed People, something surprising will happen at the very last second. What is that event, you ask? Well, that is all going to be revealed when that time comes around. Well, it's time for us all to move on Scene 5 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**


	21. Act 2, Scene 5

**Well everyone, I'm officially back. Yep, I'm finally back once again, and I'm back with Scene 5 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine. In this scene, Arnold, Gerald, and Helga all will go through several booby traps to try and find the Green Eyed People. This scene will have many scenes with close calls, action scenes, and secret passageways. However, once they get past these very dangerous booby traps, they'll be one step closer to finding Arnold's long lost parents. And that will be one sweet and long awaited family reunion when that finally happens in this show. Well, what on Earth are we all just sitting around and waiting for? Let's all begin Scene 6 of Act 2 of this brand new musical production story of mine!**

Narrator (climbs down the left side of the waterfall on the rocky mountainside on a climbing harness and rope): Meanwhile back in San Lorenzo, Helga, Arnold, and Gerald finally followed the map long enough until they came across a waterfall. (climbs back up the rocky mountainside and disappears from view)

 _(Arnold, Gerald, and Helga all enter stage left, and approach the waterfall setting...)_

Gerald: So how do we get past this waterfall?

Arnold (surveys the map): Okay, my guess is that we're...I don't know.

 _(Suddenly, the_ amulet _from earlier in the show glows a bright green light while it's underneath Arnold's shirt. Both Gerald and Helga notice this...)_

Helga: Hey, Football Head, your shirt is glowing!

Arnold: What? (takes out the glowing amulet) Because it's next to the map? (Arnold uses the amulet to reveal hidden markings on the map) Look! It's a key! There's a hidden path behind the waterfall!

 _(Arnold, Helga, and Gerald all walk through the waterfall. As they do, the entire set changes to look like a brick covered in vines. This wall is positioned about a foot away from the now-gone waterfall set...)_

Helga:Are you sure you're even reading that map right?

Arnold: I'm positive.

Helga (looks through the amulet and a drawing of a giant eyeball on the map): Oh, sure. So there should be some sort of giant eyeball here? You got us lost, Football Head!

Gerald (walks over to the wall and removes some vines): Did I hear someone mention a giant eyeball?

Helga: Arnold, fork over the map.

Arnold (says nothing and hands over the map to Helga)

Helga (looks at the map through the amulet to see two red markings on the giant eyeballs): Oh, for crying out loud! (pushes the hidden stone buttons on the wall as the map instructs) Okay so, now what?

 _(Suddenly, a entire section of the wall opens up like a massive door. As this happens, some suspenseful music begins to play in the background...)_

Arnold: Good thinking, Helga! You're brilliant! (gets map back from Helga)

Helga (lovingly): Oh! (back to normal) Well, at least _one_ of us can read! (the doors close suddenly behind her, Gerald, and Arnold) Aaaaaaah!

 _(The entire wall goes up, and the rest of the set changes to what looks like a tiled-covered floor and a wall covered in vines, and some tiny holes in the stone wall. The entire set is about another foot away from where the vine-covered wall set was a few seconds ago...)_

Helga (steps on a stone tile, which sinks down a few inches)

Arnold: Helga, look out! Booby trap! (jumps over pushes Helga out of the way, just as a rubber dart flies out of a hole in the stone wall)

Helga (gets back up, standing in front of the path of tiles): Did I say it was okay to touch me?!

Gerald: Oh, boy.

Arnold (gets back up and looks at map through the amulet again): Oh my gosh! This shows us which tiles to avoid. Forward, forward, forward, left, forward...(begins to step on the correct tiles)

Helga and Gerald (following Arnold): Forward, left, forward, right...(gets closer to the other side)

Arnold Maybe we're supposed to...Oof!

 _(Helga and Gerald bump into Arnold, setting off another one of the rubber arrows, which they narrowly avoid as Arnold tackles Helga and Gerald out of the way...)_

Helga (takes Arnold's journal and whacks him with it): That's for almost getting us killed!

Arnold (grabs the journal back from Helga): Hey, chill out Helga. We could've got spiked by that arrow if it wasn't for me!

 _(Arnold, Helga, and Gerald all exit stage right. As they do, the entire set changes to look like another pathway with a booby trap. As the set changes, a hidden trapdoor in the stage opens up, making it look like a hidden pit in the new setting. This hole in the stage is covered by a set of vines that will come off in a few seconds. Arnold, Helga, and Gerald all enter stage right...)_

Arnold (stops Helga and Gerald from walking into the new booby trap) Hold it! It says there's some kind of false floor here. Follow my lead...(grabs a rope out of his book bag and tosses one end over a branch in the center of the new setting)

Gerald: Where did you get that rope, Arnold?

Arnold: Well, my grandma made me take it. She told me it was "useful" in a jungle setting, and boy, she was right. (grabs onto other end of the rope) Here I go...(swings across the pile of vines covering the pit below) There! (swings the rope back over to the other side)

Helga: I got it...(grabs onto the other end of the rope) This should be a piece of cake. (swings over the vine-covered pit and to the other side): AAAAAAHHHHHH! (makes it to the other side, landing there) Phew, I made it! (swings rope back over to the other side)

Gerald: My turn! (grabs onto the rope) Here I go...(swings over the vine-covered pit)

 _(Suddenly, the vines all fall down into the trapdoor, revealing the booby trap's pit of the set...)_

Gerald: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! (makes it over to the other side) Woah, that was a close one!

Arnold (puts an arm on Gerald's shoulder): Are you okay, buddy?

Gerald: Well, you bet.

Arnold: Come on, let's continue...

 _(Arnold, Gerald, and Helga all exit stage left. As they do, the trapdoor closes and the entire set changes to look like another set that looks like the end of a tunnel with a massive stone wall at the very end of it, which is all on the right of the stage. As the set transition finishes, Helga, Gerald, and Arnold all enter stage left...)_

 _Gerald: Alright, now what?_

 _Helga: Yeah...now what?! There's nothing here!_

Arnold (looks down at the journal and up at the wall again): Well...it looks like we have to hug the wall.

Helga: Weeeeeird...(leans against the wall)

Gerald (leans against the wall)

Arnold (closes the journal and also leans against the wall)

 _(The entire wall suddenly goes up, revealing another passageway on the other side of it...)_

Arnold (points to revealed passageway): This way!

 _(Arnold, Helga, and Gerald all exit the tunnel set, exiting stage right once again. As they do, the entire set changes to look like the setting of the first wall covered in vines once again. Lasombra, along with Henchman 1, Henchman 2, Flunky Guard, River Pirate 1, River Pirate 2, and a few other River Pirates, all enter stage left, approaching the massive vine-covered wall. As the set transition completes, the suspenseful music stops playing in the background...)_

 **Well, its now all over, everyone. Scene 5 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine is now over. It looks like Arnold, Gerald, and Helga made it past all of the really dangerous and deadly booby traps. This scene of the show really did have plenty of action and close calls included in it. But now that its all over, Scene 6 of Act 2 of this musical show can begin. Scene 6 will have Lasombra, the Flunky Guard, Henchman 1, Henchman 2, River Pirate 1, River Pirate 2, and a few other pirates involved. What will they be doing, you ask? Well, you'll find out soon enough. But until then, its time for us all to move on to Scene 6 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**


	22. Act 2, Scene 6

**Well everyone, its time for Scene 6 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine to begin. In this scene, Lasombra, along with his henchmen and river pirate members, shall also go through the same booby traps that Arnold, Gerald, and Helga just went through and avoided back in Scene 5 of Act 2 of this show. There was no musical number back in scene 5 and I'm sorry to say that there won't be any musical numbers in this scene either. But I promise you, there will be plenty of memorable moments in this scene for you all to enjoy. And this scene will also have plenty of action sequences included in it. Well, what on Earth are we all sitting around and waiting for? Let's all begin Scene 6 of Act 2 of this brand new musical production story of mine!**

Narrator (lowers himself down on the harness and rope again): Meanwhile, Lasombra and his evil crew had gotten through the waterfall, and were about to enter through the first door of the trail to the hidden city of the Green-Eyed People. However, since Lasombra was the evil way he was, he had some...should I say...dirty tricks up his sleeves just for all of his henchmen. (climbs back up the side of the rocky mountainside next to the fake waterfall, disappearing from view)

Lasombra (moves vines and sees outline for "hidden" door in the stone wall): Mates, use your machetes and get this door open!

All of Lasombra's crewmembers: You got it, boss! (take out machetes and slide it in the crevice of the door cut-out, prying it open)

Lasombra: YES! (laughs): Put your machetes away and let's all move on!

 _(The entire wall disappears from view. Once again, the set changes to look like the next booby trap which is a series of hidden stone tile buttons and a wall next to it with holes hidden in it...)_

Lasombra (continues to walk forward with his crew and accidently steps on one of the tiles; looks down): _¿Qué es esto?_

 _(Rubber arrows start to shoot out of all the holes, and they fly everywhere...)_

River Pirate 1: ¡Ándale, ándale!

 _(Lasombra avoids the arrows by using the Flunky Guard as a literal human shield. As he does, this, all of the other henchmen run past him, making it to the other side. Once he gets himself to the other sides as well, he drops the guard, who groans in pain before closing his eyes for the last time...)_

Lasombra: What?

All the other henchmen (look at Lasombra in shock but say nothing)

Lasombra: Come on, me. We all must keep on moving!

 _(All of the other henchmen and Lasombra all exit stage right. As they do, the entire set then changes to look like the pitfall/swing booby trap from earlier. Once again, the trapdoor in the center of the stage slides open and the fake cover of vines covers up the gap of the set...)_

Lasombra (comes upon the false floor, but stops short): Uh...(to River Pirate 2) Please. You first.

River Pirate 2: No, Jefe! YOU first.

Lasombra: No, no, no, I insist. (draws his machete threateningly) You first.

River Pirate 2 (shireks): Okay! Okay! Okay! Chill out, boss! I'll go first! (walks down the new set and suddnenly, falls through the vine cover, and through the open trapdoor/pit of the set): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Shouldn't have gone first! (thumping noise is heard in the background)

Lasombra (puts machete away): Impressive. (looks over at the rest of his henchmen) Well, follow me. (uses coil of rope and lassos it around the branch above the now-revealed pit and swings across the pit to the other side)

 _(All of the other henchmen swing across of the other side one by one. Once they're all on the other side, Lasombra and the henchmen exit stage left. As they do, the entire set then changes to a tunnel set from before. This time, both the beginning and end of the tunnel are shown. The end of the tunnel is opened up this time as Gerald, Helga, and Arnold already opened it earlier in the show. As the set transition is complete, Lasombra and his other henchmen enter stage left...)_

Lasombra: Well, we're almost there! Let's go!

 _(None of Lasombra's remaining henchmen and river pirates respond back to him or even move...)_

Lasombra: Fine. Good luck coming back the way we came. (begins to walk towards the tunnel's entry point)

River Pirate 1: ¡Espéreme!

Other henchmen: Yeah, wait up, boss!

 _(All of the other henchmen suddenly comply and follow Lasombra inside the tunnel. But as they do, Lasombra backs away and hides behind the entryway of the tunnel. Once he does, "KABOOM!", an explosion sound is heard in the background, and the sound of crashing boulders is heard, killing all of Lasombra's henchman inside, much to the shock of the entire audience...)_

Lasombra (goes through the now boulder-filled tunnel, climbing over the rubber boulders inside before exiting out through the other side): Eyes on the prize. Now, since my henchmen are all dead, I can have the long-lost valuable Corazon all for myself! (laughs evilly) Now, to go follow that tracking device and find those Green-Eyed People! (pulls out mobile phone and turns it on) Ah, I'm getting close to Arnold just as he's getting close to the Green-Eyed People! (runs to the right, exiting stage right as he does so)

 _(The entire set then changes to a setting that looks like an area that was a stone shrine covered with leafs in the center of the stage. The rest of the set looks like the inside of a hidden temple with cracks in the stone walls, as well as some flowers around it all for decorations. Arnold, Gerald, and Helga all enter stage left. As they do, Arnold's amulet suddenly stops growing...)_

 **Well, it looks like Lasombra is really messed up for a villain in a Broadway musical. It seems that he was so evil enough to let his own henchmen and river pirate members get killed off by those booby traps. So now, Lasombra can not only attempt to get the treasure he's after, but he'll also get to use it all for himself. Once he does so, he plans to kill off Arnold! However, since the original made-for-TV film had a happy ending, this Broadway musical adaptation shall also have a happy ending as well. In the next scene of this musical story, Arnold, Helga, and Gerald shall finally find the secret location and meet some of the Green-Eyed People. Well, it's time for us all to move on to Scene 7 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**


	23. Act 2, Scene 7

**Well everyone, that last scene of this show was very intense, wasn't it? Yep, I'm sure it really was. I really made Lasombra someone that the audience wants to LOATHE! And if I did a good job of doing so, please do me a favor and PM me and let me know if I managed to do so. Well, in this scene of the musical, the hidden city and all the Green-Eyed People shall be introduced to the entire audience. And of course, a musical number will be featured in this scene to help celebrate this amazing moment. All combined with amazing settings and beautiful scenery. Well, what on Earth are we all just sitting around and waiting for? Let's all begin Scene 7 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**

Narrator (enters stage right): Meanwhile, Arnold, Helga, and Gerald all made it to dead end abandoned temple room with an ancient shrine and an old well covered with vines in the center. Little did they know, they were much closer to finding the Green-Eyed People then they thought (exit stage right)

Arnold: Hmm. The amulet stopped glowing. There's no more information on the map.

Helga: Oh, for crying out loud!

Gerald: Well, if you don't mind, I could use a break. My dogs are barking.

Helga: Dogs are barking? I don't see any...

Gerald: That's just an expression to say that I'm tired, Helga.

Arnold: We'll have to find the Green-Eyes on our own from here.

Helga: You have got to be kidding me! This is the middle of nowhere, Football Head!

Gerald: Helga, calm down. I'm sure Arnold knows what he's doing. (walks over to sit down on the covered well)

Arnold (looks over at Gerald): Thank you, buddy. That really means a lot to me.

Gerald: No problem. (sits down on the vines, only for them to cave in, making Gerald fall down into the well) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Arnold (gasps): Gerald! (looks down into the wall) Gerald, are you okay?!

Helga (looks down into the well as well): Are you alive and not dead!?

Arnold (gives Helga a stern glare as if to say "Dead? That's not funny, Helga!")

Helga (confused): What?

Arnold (places journal back into book bag): Well, I'm going on down after him.

Helga: Oh no! Arnold, y-you can't be serious!

Arnold: Helga, let's go! (grabs her left arm)

Helga (jerks her left arm free): What!? No way, Football Head! I'm not going down that well! You don't know what's down there! There could be scorpions, spiders, or venomous snakes down there!

Arnold (grabs Helga's left arm again): Helga, Gerald is one of my friends, and as his friend, I'm going to go after him and you're going to join me in doing so!

Helga (jerks her left arm free again): I said NO! I'm not going down there just to end up in the hospital or even worse, the morgue!

Arnold (grabs Helga's left arm for a third time): Listen to me, Helga. I'm not going to just sit around here like a bean bag while something bad possibly happens to one of my best friends. Either you come down there with me, or I could leave you up here, and...

Helga (interrupts): Fine! Since I have a choice, I'll stay up here!

Arnold (glares): I wasn't finished. If you stay up here, if Lasombra and the other guards are trying to find us or the treasure, they might find you and imprison you again. Or...he might...cut you with those machetes as punishment for escaping...

Helga (gulps in realization of Arnold's reasoning)

Arnold: So if you want to stay up here, I understand if you want to get recaptured and hurt by Lasombra, and...

Helga: FINE! (breaths in and out) Fine...Arnold, you win. I'll go down the well with you.

Arnold (smiles): I thought so. (gets up and stands on edge of the well) Ready to go?

Helga (stands on the edge of the well with Arnold): Yeah...(gulps) I'm ready.

Arnold: Alright, here we go. 3...2...1! (jumps into the well with Helga)

Helga: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 _(As Helga's screaming continues to be heard in the background, the entire set changes to what looks like another temple, complete with golden stone walls, a shinny-looking floor, and a large hole on the left. This one is more shinny and pristine than the pervious set. A shinny marble statue that looks like Arnold's football-shaped head and neck in the center. In front of the state is a small pile of green leaves. Suddenly, as Helga's screaming cuts off in the back ground, Arnold, Gerald, and Helga slide out of the hole-slide on the left, all landing on the pile of leaves in front of the Arnold-shaped statue...)_

Gerald: Woah, that was awesome! Let's do that again! (gets up and looks over at Arnold-shaped statue)

Helga (gets up): No way!

Arnold (gets up and looks over at Gerald): Gerald, are you okay?

Gerald: Yep, I'm fine, Arnold. Mm-mm-mm. Arnold, this statue sure looks a lot like you. (points to the statue)

Helga (looks over at the statue as well): Hmm. I got to say, it's not half-bad. I've seen better.

 _(Suddenly, 4 villagers dressed in animal skins come into view, brandishing very sharp spear-like weapons. 2 of them enter stage left, and 2 of them enter stage right. All of the villagers seen in this show have green-colored contact lenses on them to give them the Green-Eyed People look...)_

Green-Eyed Child 1: FREEZE!

Green-Eyed Child 2: DON'T MOVE!

Green-Eyed Child 3: Who are you people!

Green-Eyed Child: Tell us or you shall die!

Gerald and Helga (back up against Arnold, both with scared looks on their face)

Arnold (looks over at the villagers and gasps): It's them! It's the Green-Eyes!

All 4 Green-Eyed Children (gasps and lowers their weapons, takin off the animal skin suits and revealing their white tribal-styled clothing underneath)

Green-Eyed Child 1 (looks at Arnold and the statue): It's...Arnold!

All 4 Green-Eyed Children: Arnold...Arnold... Arnold...it's you!

Arnold: Uh, yeah, its me.

Green-Eyed Child 1: Arnold, you must come with us. Your friends, too! (snaps fingers) Bring over the royal palanquin!

 _(4 more Green-Eyed Children enter stage right, each holding a corner bar of the_ _palanquin. They then lower the palanquin...)_

Green-Eyed Child 5 Arnold, step on!

Green-Eyed Child 6: We must take you to our hidden city!

Arnold: Hidden city?

Green-Eyed Child 7: Yes, we have a hidden city!

Green-Eyed Child 8: So Arnold, get on...

Arnold: Okay...(steps on and sits on the chair in the center of the palanquin) But I need your help. You see, my friends are trapped and...

Green-Eyed Child 1: LIFT UP THE CHAIR AND MOVE FORWARD! (looks back at Helga and Gerald) You two, follow us!

 _(Green-Eyed Children 5, 6, 7, and 8 grab the handlebars of the palanquin, lift it up, and begin to march forward to the left, exiting stage right. As they do, Green-Eyed Children 1, 2, 3, and 4 put their animal skin suits back on and follow them. Helga, and Gerald also follow them as well, both exiting stage right in the process. As they do, the set changes to what looks like a massive thick brick wall with a huge massive door outline in the center. Behind the brick all, another set, that's supposed to be the main part of a hidden city is in the middle of it's own transition, and takes up the rest of the stage and walls surround it. As the transition almost finishes, all 8 Green-Eyed Children, Arnold, Gerald, and Helga all enter stage right...)_

All 8 Green-Eyed Children: Arnold...Arnold...Arnold...Arnold...Arnold...

Arnold: Come on, guys! We need your help! Our friends are prisoners of Lasombra!

All 8 Green-Eyed Children: Arnold...Arnold...Arnold...

Arnold: Yeah. I got that.

 _(All of the Green-Eyed Children suddenly stop moving as they stand in front of the massive door outline. As they do, Helga and Gerald accidently bumps into 4 of the Green-Eyed Children...)_

Helga: Hey, what's the big idea?

Green-Eyed Child 2: We must open the door to reveal our hidden city to you three. (takes out a large stone key and inserts it into a large keyhole on the left of the door outline) Prepare to be amazed...(turns the key to the left)

 _(The massive door swings open and the entire wall suddenly goes up, disappearing from view. As it does, revealing music begins to play in the background. The entire set on the stage now looks like the hidden city of the Green-Eyed People. However, only a few Green-Eyed Children are see, all wearing their usual white tribal-styled clothing. About only 6 of them are seen in the massive hidden city set. Everyone continues to move forward into the hidden city set, carrying Arnold with them. Once inside the set, the_ palanquin is lowered, and _the 4 other Green-Eye Children wearing the animal skin suits exit stage left...)_

Arnold: Whoa! The Green-Eyed People's hidden city!

Green-Eyed Child 1: Yep, Arnold! Welcome to our hidden city!

 _(Suddenly, seen on one of the theater's box seats on the right closest to the stage, the Green-Eyed Child Royal Priest is seen, surprising the 2 theatergoers seated in that box seat. She's wearing a specially carved headpiece on her head to show that her position is the royal priest. Uplifting music begins to play in the background. She then begins to sing the next musical number of the show as she looks down at everyone on the stage...)_

 _Green-Eyed Child Royal Priest (singing): OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH,_

 _Arnoooooooold,_

 _Has arrived at laaaaaaaaast!_

 _All 4 Green-Eyed Children (singing): Yes he has,_

 _He has arrived!_

 _Oh yes,_

 _He's finally here!_

 _Green-Eyed Child Royal Priest (singing): OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH,_

 _Arnoooooooold,_

 _Has arrived at laaaaaaaaast!_

 _All 4 Green-Eyed Children (singing): Yes he has,_

 _And he's our savior!_

 _Our savior,_

 _To our 9-year long curse!_

 _Green-Eyed Child Royal Priest (singing): OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH,_

 _Arnoooooooold,_

 _Has arrived at laaaaaaaaast!_

 _Arnold has arrived!_

 _And since he's here,_

 _He's here to help!_

 _All 4 Green-Eyed Children (singing): Oh yes,_

 _He's here to help!_

G _reen-Eyed Child Royal Priest (singing):_ _And since he's here,_

 _He's here to help!_

 _All 4 Green-Eyed Children (singing):_ _Here to help,_

 _Here to help,_

 _Here to help us out!_

 _Here to help,_

 _Here to help,_

 _Here to help us all out!_

 _Oh, he's here to help us,_

 _With out long problem._

G _reen-Eyed Child Royal Priest (singing): From the day our parents fell asleep for 9 years,_

 _To the day were all alone._

 _There's more to us,_

 _Then we think were are._

 _We are caring kids of the tribe!_

 _All we want for now,_

 _Is for our parents to wake up!_

 _And with Arnold here,_

 _That...can...all...happen!_

 _Arnold shall heeeeeeeeelp! (exits out of the back entry door of the box seat and makes her way back to the stage via secret passageway)_

 _(As the song continues, about 25 more Green-Eyed Children began to emerge from the left and right, all dancing in choreographed moves...)_

 _All of the Green-Eyed Children (singing): And we know he can help us out!_

G _reen-Eyed Child Royal Priest (singing; entering stage left): He is the chosen ooooooone!_

 _Oh Arnold..._

 _We know you shall help us!_

 _(As the music continues to play in the background, 5 of the Green-Eyed Children grabbed Arnold and lifted him up, placing him on top of a stone block in the center of the set...)_

G _reen-Eyed Child Royal Priest (_ _talking): Attention all Green-Eyed Children, the solution to our problems is finally here! Arnold Shortman has arrived and he's the chosen one that was prophesized many years ago, all while he was just a baby! We shall treat him with nothing but respect, and he shall help us wake our parents up! So Arnold, thanks for making it, and welcome HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!_

 _Green-Eyed Child 1 (singing): OOOOOOOOOOH,_

 _Arnold shall help!_

 _All of the Green-Eyed Children (singing): And we know that he can do,_

 _Sooooooooo!_

 _Oh Arnold is here..._

 _And Arnold shall heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!_

 _(All of the Green-Eyed Children stop dancing and the music stops playing in the background. As it does, the entire audience cheers and claps loudly for this musical number of the show. As the cheering and clapping then dies down, Arnold steps down from the stone block. As he does, the entire set darkens and another set transition begins. The entire set changes to look like the habitat and the larger prison cell in the center of the set, all surrounded by the fake wooden walls of the habitat set on the left and right side of the stage. All of the students, and Mr. Simmons are still locked up inside the set, while Paulo, Steve, and Che are still left at the habitat with the job of guarding everyone. Mr. Simmons, who by this time, has completely lost his mind, has created a makeshift classroom in the jail set on the left...)_

 **Well, that scene is now officially over. I hope you all enjoyed that musical number in this scene of the show. The musical number was based on the song "The Circle of Life" from the longest-running Broadway musical "The Lion King". I want to let everyone know that I don't own the rights to the "Lion King" musical, and I only made parody of that popular song for the purposes of nothing but entertainment. Anyways, Scene 8 of Act 2 of this musical production of mine will be all about everyone escaping the habitat's prison. Big Bob and Miriam will also be in this chapter, as well as Grandpa Phil and Grandma Pookie. Well, its time for us all to move on to Scene 8 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**


	24. Act 2, Scene 8

**Well everyone, I'm finally back. And since I'm officially back, it's now time for Scene 8 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine. And I'm pleased to say that my physical appointment and vaccines at the doctor's office did very well, and I have a clean bill of health. However, I do have a bloodwork appointment coming up. Anyways, onto this scene of the show. In this scene, everyone shall finally find a way to escape the habitat's prison cell, and finally, Miriam, Big Bob, Grandpa Phil, and Grandma Pookie will arrive in San Lorenzo to assist with the escape plan. Well, what on Earth are we all just sitting around and waiting for? Let's all begin Scene 8 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**

Narrator (enters stage right): Meanwhile back at the habitat's prison, Mr. Simmons had quietly gone "insane" and had put together a makeshift classroom, all while the other kids were busy with their own problems. (exits stage right)

Ms. Simmons (sits down behind makeshift desk): Class, with a little ingenuity, we can transform tragedy into a teachable moment.

 _(Several ensemble actors dressed up as monkeys all enter stage left...)_

Mr. Simmons: Okay, class, listening ears!

Paulo, Steve, and Che (laugh at what Mr. Simmons is doing)

Phoebe (looking over at Mr. Simmons): Well, so much for adult supervision. (looks over at everyone else) We have to break out now, and I'll need everyone's help. First, Olga, you distract the guards.

Olga (stands up): Got it!

Phoebe: Next, Nadine, you get us the keys.

Nadine: Got it, Phoebe!

Phoebe: Harold and Sid, you get the other guards to come down to ground level.

Harold and Sid (in unison): Got it!

Phoebe: And then, I'll use my makeshift electromagnet to disarm the guards.

Rhonda: And then what?

Phoebe: Next, unleash the Curly!

Curly (still acting like a jungle animal)

Phoebe: And finally, with the guards safely locked away, we'll all simply walk out the front door. So, are we all ready to go ahead and put this plan into action!?

All students: YEAH!

Phoebe: Alright, let's do this! Olga, you know what to do...

Olga: Right. Here I go. Wish me luck...(turns around pulls out a handkerchief) Yoo-hoo! El Che-o!

Che (looks over at Olga and cracks a smile): Oh, hello again...

Steve (looks over at Che): Yeah, why are you talking to the prisoners?! (punches Che in the face)

Che: Hey, I can talk to prisoners if I want to! (punches Steve in the face)

Steve: Why you...! (tackles Che to the floor and fights back)

Olga (smiles, turns around, and gives a thumbs-up signal): Nadine, you're up.

Nadine (gets down on her knees and pulls out a bag of rubber bugs): I'm ready! (pulls on the back of Paulo's pants while he's turned away and dumps the rubber bugs down them)

Paulo (freaks out): AAAAHHHH! BUGS! (scratches his pants very quickly) GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF! (falls over on his side): GET THEM OUT! GET THEM OUT! (drops the keys)

Nadine: Bingo! (reaches over and grabs the keys) And those guards think they're so smart! (crawls away and giggles to herself)

Phoebe: Sid, Harold, you're on!

Harold: Got it! (looks over at the 3 evil assistants): Look at me! I'm a distraction!

Sid (pretends to play an electric guitar): Air guitar!

Phoebe (pulls out makeshift electromagnet from her pocket, holds it out, and flicks it on): This should do the trick)

 _(Che, Steve, and Paulo's weapons all fly off of themselves, and attach to the electromagnet...)_

Phoebe (turns off the magnet): Curly, ATTACK!

Nadine (reaches outside and unlocks the cage with the keys): There! Cell is unlocked!

Curly: TIME FOR ALL OF US TO BE FREE! (runs out, and tackles the Che, Steve, and Paulo to the ground)

Mr. Simmons: Uh, class...

Iggy: Mr. Simmons, come on! Let's get out of here!

Mr. Simmons (says nothing but gets up from his makeshift desk and follows all of the students)

 _(All of the students, as well as Mr. Simmons all rush out of the cage and attack the guards. As they do, 4 of the students also get the guards inside of the cell, and slam the doors shut, locking the cell as they do so...)_

Sid (blows raspberry): That's for locking us up like animals, dorks!

Phoebe: Yes, we did it! Now, we shall escape this habitat and go find Arnold, Gerald, and Helga!

 _(Suddenly, 2 random guards enter stage left, each brandishing a machete, and blocking the students from going anywhere...)_

Rhonda (gulps in fear): Phoebe, what do we do now?

 _(The sound of a plane engine roaring is heard in the background and all of the students look up...)_

Rhonda (looking up): What the...

Phoebe (gasps)

Stinky: What the...

Grandma Pookie (coming down onto the stage via parachute and a hidden wire): Geronimo!

Grandpa Phil (coming down onto the stage via parachute and a hidden wire): Sacagawea!

Big Bob (coming down onto the stage via parachute and a hidden wire): Gesundheit!

Miriam (coming down onto the stage via parachute and a hidden wire) (teeth chatter in fear)

Harold: Isn't that Arnold's grandma and grandpa?! Isn't that Helga's mom and dad?!

Eugene: Wow, Phoebe, you thought of everything!

Phoebe: Uh, I didn't plan for them to suddenly appear...

 _(The 4 adults land on the stage, with Grandma Pookie landing on top of the water tower. As they land, all 4 adults take off their parachute bobk bags, and unhook their wires. The only one who doesn't have their wire still hooked up is Grandma Pookie. Suddenly, Steve, Paulo, and Che kick open the cell door and escape, charging toward the group of kids. As they do, action music begins to play in the background...)_

Sid: Oh no!

Olga (points over at Che): Oh daddy, that boy was mean to me!

Big Bob (rages and attacks Che): You and me are gonna go round and round!

Grandma Pookie (jumps off of the water tower and hits Guard 1 with a with a spin-kick/punch) Yah! Hee-yah! (secretly unhooks her wire)

Harold (pulls out a large rubber wrench he stole): Eat wrench! Take it! (hits Guard 2 with it)

Mr. Simmons (pulls out agenda book from behind him): Agenda, coming through! (whacks Paulo with it, knocking him to the floor)

Big Bob (keeps on hitting Che hard): Ah! Aah!

Miriam (knocks Steve unconscious with a frying pan): That's for putting my older daughter in a cage like an animal!

Rhonda (pulls out a baseball bat from behind her): Take this! (hits Guard 1 with it)

Sid (being pursued by another guard): AAAAAAH! (gets corned next to a random bathroom stall)

Guard 3: Ya-ha-ha! Ah! I've got you know, you wimp!

Grandpa Phil (suddenly steps out of a bathroom stall and unknowingly knocks the thug out with the stall door):Don't go in there for a while.

Harold (suddenly drives back into view on the right via stolen forklift): AAAAAAHHHHH! LOOK OUT! THIS FORKLIFT IS OUT OF CONTROL! (jumps off of it, landing on Big Bob and Che, knocking Che unconscious)

Big Bob: Never hurt any of my kids again! (punches Che in the face one last time)

Eugene (rolls around during the whole fight scene): I'm like that big ball in that movie! (suddenly deflates and goes back to normal) Aw man!

(The driverless forklift suddenly curves to the left, crashing into the support beams of the water tower. The entire water tower falls over and tips over to the right, knocking over some power lines as well. As this all happens, water sound effects are heard in the background...)

Big Bob (gets up): EVERYONE, RUN! AN EXPLOSION IS COMMING!

 _(All of the students scream in fear, and run out of view, exiting stage right. As they do, "KABOOM!", and explosion sound effect is heard in the background and the entire set fills up with dry ice fog, and flashing red-orange lights, all to create the illusion of the habitat exploding. As they fog fills up the stage, the entire set changes to a setting that looks like the wilderness of San Lorenzo. As the set transition completes, the flashing lights stop, and all of the dry ice fog dissipates. As it does, Grandpa Phil, Grandma Pookie, Miriam, Big Bob, Mr. Simmons, Olga, Sid, Stinky, Rhonda, Nadine, Peapod Kid, Harold, Lila, Chocolate Boy, Curly, Eugene, Iggy, Phoebe, and everyone else enters stage right...)_

Grandpa Phil:Arnold! Arnold! Where are ya, short man?

Phoebe: Mr. Shortman!

Grandpa Phil: Grrr...

Phoebe: Arnold's out there...somewhere...(points upward, indicating that Arnold is located somewhere else in the jungle of San Lorenzo by now)

Grandma Pookie: Oh...

Grandpa Phil: I sure hope my grandson is alright.

 _(Everyone including all of the students, Mr. Simmons, Big Bob, Miriam, Grandma Pookie, and Grandpa Phil all exit stage left. As they do, the entire set changes again, turning into a set that resembles part of the Green-Eyed People's hidden city. Several Green-Eyed Children are everywhere in the background, and Arnold, Helga, and Gerald all enter stage right...)_

 **And that's the ending of Scene 8 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine. And since it's over, we can now move on to Scene 9 of Act 2 of this musical story of mine. Scene 9 will be all about Arnold being told the history of his parents by the Green-Eyed Children, and the Corazon treasure shall be shown to him. There won't be a musical number included in this scene, but there will be some Shortman family history being told in front of the entire audience. And it'll also end at a cliffhanger ending until Scene 10 is fully written, proofread, and uploaded. But until then, its time for all of us to move on to Scene 9 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**


	25. Act 2, Scene 9

**Well everyone, I'm back again. Sorry I didn't post Scene 8 of Act 2 yesterday as I planned to do so. But you see, I got into an argument with my mother last night, and afterwards, I didn't really feel like completing Scene 8 of Act 2. But now, I finally completed Scene 8, so now we can all begin the long-delayed Scene 9 of this brand-new musical production story of mine. Yes, there shall be a musical number in this scene. And there will also be an ancient tale to be told about Arnold's parents' history in San Lorezno. This scene will also include some beautiful set pieces in this musical production. Well, what on Earth are we all just sitting around and waiting for? Let's all begin Scene 9 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**

Narrator (enters stage right): Meanwhile, back at the hidden city, the Green-Eyed People were showing Arnold, Gerald, and Helga around. Little did Arnold know, a historic past involving his parents was about to be revealed. (exits stage right)

Green-Eyed Children: Arnold...Arnold...Arnold...Arnold...Arnold...

Helga: Yeah, yeah. (imitating the children) "Arnold...". We get it!

Green-Eyed Children: Arnold...Arnold...

Gerald: Do you notice anything strange about this place? There are no grownups here.

Random Green-Eyed Girl (giggles)

Helga: THAT'S the weird part?!

Random Green-Eyed Boy: Follow us, please.

 _(As everyone walks over a few feet to the left, the entire set quickly changes to look like the top of a temple with a curtained are covering the rest of the new set. As Arnold, Gerald, Helga, and 2 Green-Eyed Children stand in front of it, the curtain pulls back to reveal a Green-Eyed girl wearing a very decorative tunic, the top of which is a topiary shaped like Arnold's head...)_

Helga: Finally, a bigwig in charge!

Gerald: Literally!

Green-Eyed Children: Arnold...Arnold...(exits stage left)

Helga: What? She's a kid, too?

Green-Eyed Child 1: Arnold, this is our Girl Queen. She's in charge of this hidden city.

Girl Queen: Arnold!

Arnold: Please, can you help us?

Helga (aside, to Gerald): You don't suppose she hablas inglés?

Gerald (approaches Girl Queen): I got this. Hey, girl. How's it going?! (holds out hand)

Girl Queen (walks right by Gerald and takes Arnold's hand)

Helga: What the...

Gerald: Man, why can't I ever be the chosen one?!

Girl Queen: Follow me, please.

 _(The entire curtain parts the rest of the way, revealing a set that looks like the city's centerpiece. Above the centerpiece set is a slightly curved all is a mural set piece that is covered by another curtain. A rope is dangling from the left side of the curved mural above...)_

Helga (puts some distance between Arnold and the Girl Queen):All right, close enough, sister! (to Arnold) What?

Gerald: Uh, Miss Queen Girl, what's behind those curtains up there? (points to covered mural)

Girl Queen (walks over to dangling rope on the left side of the set): I'll show you. (pulls the rope)

 _(The entire curtain goes up, revealing a massive colorful curved mural with several ancient carvings and paintings on it, all telling a story in it's own unique way...)_

Helga (looking up at the mural): Looks like the king is... sleeping? Lazy much?

Arnold: This must be about the sleeping sickness...that my parents came here to cure.

Girl Queen: Arnold...kashwa batiqua! (ushers for Arnold, Helga, and Gerald to follow them to the right)

Gerald: Looks like she's giving us the grand tour.

Helga (scoffs): It better be grand. We've come a LONG way for this.

 _(As the Girl Queen, Helga, Gerald, and Arnold walk over to the right, another set piece up high above the stage behind the centerpiece of the set comes into view. It resembles several stone temple rooms all in a row, next to each other, separated by stone walls, each with 2 beds, and a Green-Eyed Adult sleeping in each of the beds. As this part of the set is revealed, some background )_

Gerald (points over at sleeping chambers):Look! There's a bunch of people sleeping over here, too!

Helga: So is this what happened to all the grownups in this joint? They're asleep?

Arnold (points up at one of the paintings of the curved mural, depicting his parents): Mom! Dad! (to Girl Queen) Do you know where they are? Please, do you know these people?

Girl Queen (nods): Those paintings are 2 adults working for "Helpers for Humanity" who came to help us about 9 years ago. They came here to create and deliver a serum to us. That serum was to help us cure the sickness.

Arnold: Oh, my gosh. These paintings are like, straight out of my dad's journal! That's the first time they brought the serum to the Green-Eyes.

Gerald: The serum?

Arnold: Yeah, the cure for the sleeping sickness. But at some point, they didn't have enough?

Gerald: What's going on HERE, Arnold?

Arnold: My parents are making more of the cure?

Girl Queen (nods): Yes. And we need to get this cure working, is to get the rare treasure...the Corazon. However, to get the treasure out, only the Child of the Volcano can open it's sacred chest, as it can sense who is supposed to open it.

Arnold (gasps): It's the Corazon!

Gerald: The treasure Lasombra's so crazy about?

Arnold: Child of the volcano. Is that supposed to be me?

 _(Suddenly, some more emotional music begins to play in the background. As it does, the Girl Queen begins to sing the next musical number of the show...)_

 _Girl Queen (singing): All of our parents are asleep,_

 _Asleep do to a sleeping illness._

 _So your parents came 9 years ago,_

 _To create and deliver the cure,_

 _And save us from being alone,_

 _Without our parents._

 _All of our parents are asleep,_

 _And we were so close to starting up the cure contraption._

 _However, it is then,_

 _We discovered that,_

 _Only the Child of the Volcano,_

 _Could open up the Corazon's chest,_

 _Revealing the treasure,_

 _That could start up the curing machine._

 _All of our parents are asleep,_

 _And living alone has not been so easy,_

 _That's why it was a destiny,_

 _That you, Arnold, would one day come,_

 _And open up the chest,_

 _Keeping the Corazon locked up tightly._

 _Arnold, that makes you the chosen one._

 _The one who was destined to come here,_

 _And make everything bright for,_

 _All of the Green-Eyed Children again._

 _We all miss our parents dearly,_

 _As they raised us all from helpless babies,_

 _And taught us the ways of the tradition,_

 _Of the Green-Eyes and this hidden city._

 _All of our parents are asleep,_

 _But we know that only you can help us._

 _Arnold...we know that...only you can..._

 _Help uuuuuuuuuuus!_

 _(The music then stops playing in the background. As it does, the entire audience cheers and claps loudly to this finished musical number of the show. As the very loud cheering and clapping dies down, the Girl Queen grabs Arnold's left arm again...)_

Girl Queen: Follow me! It's time to finally get that chest open once and for all! (drags Arnold out of view to the right, exiting stage right)

Helga: Gerald, let's go! (follows Arnold, exiting stage right)

Gerald: I'm right behind you! (follows Arnold and Helga, also exiting stage right)

 _(The entire set stays the same, but the only parts that disappear from view is the curved mural above, and the current centerpiece setting. The centerpiece setting then changes to look like another centerpiece surrounded by dozens of steps leading up to it. In the center of the top of this setting is a wide and shallow hole of water in the very center, along with a small cork on the left of it...)_

 **Well everyone, that's all for this scene. Yes, it wasn't much, but in my opinion, it does tell the story just like the way the original TV-movie did. And it seem that this scene of this brand-new musical production story of mine left off at a cliffhanger. This means that you'll all have to wait for Scene 10 of Act 2 of be completed and uploaded to find out just what happens next. But the wait shouldn't be too long since I'm going to get started on it tomorrow after I return from my college class. Oh, and this song in this scene was based on the song "A Sentimental Man" from the very popular Broadway musical, "Wicked". Well, its time for all of us to move on to Scene 10 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**


	26. Act 2, Scene 10

**Well everyone, I'm finally back once again. And now, I'm back with Scene 10 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine. Due to the very large amount of stuff that will be included in this one scene alone, I'm not going to even mention or give you all a summary to what's to be expected. However, I will say that this scene will be worth reading it all the way through, one word at a time. So, we're all just going to sit down, relax, and dive right into it. Well, what on Earth are we all sitting around and waiting for? Let's all begin Scene 10 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**

Narrator (enters stage right and walks up the steps to the top of the centerpiece): And so, the Girl Queen lead Arnold, Helga, and Gerald over to where the chest of the Corazon treasure was hidden. (walks down the steps from the top of the centerpiece and exits stage right)

 _(4 random Green-Eyed Children enter stage left, walking up the centerpiece. They pull the cork out of the hole in the ground, and the water suddenly empties out. A stone pedestal rises out of the water, revealing a circular green chest with a face-like section on top of it. The face section has a smiley face carved on top of it, and several ancient carvings are all over the circular chest. Helga, Gerald, and Arnold all enter stage right, along with the Girl Queen, and climb up the left side of the centerpiece, and make it up to the top. As they do, another curved mural appears above the set, this time with different colored images telling another story...)_

Arnold: What am I supposed to do?

Girl Queen: Well, you must open up this chest, Arnold.

Arnold: I know you want me to do something, but I need more to go on.

Gerald: This... whatever-it-is looks like the thing from the painting. See? Up there. In the middle. (points to middle painting of the curved mural above)

Helga: Hey, yeah. And they've got the Corazón there, too. (points to the middle painting of the curved mural above as well)

Arnold: But I don't know what to do.

Lasombra (suddenly enters stage left, walking up all of the steps up to the top of the centerpiece of the set): I know what to do! ¡Buenos días, partner!

Green-Eyed Children (gasp)

Girl Queen: Its Lasombra!

Lasombra: So you've heard of me. How flattering. Well, I AM infamous. (laughs, then gasps) At last. The Corazón. The sacred treasure of the Green-Eyed People is finally mine!

Arnold (stands in front of the Corazon): No, it's not yours! We need it! It's got something to do with the sleeping sickness!

Lasombra: Oh. You think so? Well, it's too late. It's mine now! And you, my fabled football-headed friend, led me right to it.

Arnold: What?!

Lasombra: Oh. You did not realize you were wearing a tracking device?

Arnold: The amulet?

Lasombra (grabs the amulet from under Arnold's shirt, revealing the tracking chip of the back part of the string)

Helga: Gah! Of course!

Lasombra: Yes. I used the Green-Eyed People's own treasure against them. I though it was a very clever evil touch. And after centuries of being hidden, you, Arnold, brought me right to them.

Helga: Where are our friends?!

Lasombra (taking the green circular chest of the Corazon): Ah, don't worry. My guards are keeping an eye on them. Speaking of which, who is guarding this place? Wait. You are all children?

Helga: Uh, doi! Welcome to five minutes ago!

Lasombra: A hidden city, full of treasures and no guards, only children to stop me from taking it all? Why stop at the Corazón?

Arnold (gasps): No! You can't take their things!

Lasombra: You're right. Why take anything, when I could bring people here and sell it to them? I could charge admission! (the Girl Queen takes out a rubber knife) I can see it now: "Hidden-City Land." (gets the rubber knife thrown in the back) Ow! How dare you?! Ah! (gets bombarded by the kids) You meddling— You don't understand capitalism! (Arnold takes the bag, and notices his amulet glowing again.) Ow! (throws everyone off of him) Aah! (draws out his machete and approaches Arnold with it) No one move any closer or I'll slit Arnold's throat!

Green-Eyed Children (gasp and steps back)

Girl Queen: Cas dequa!

Lasombra: I can see we're not wanted here, Arnold. ¡Vámonos! (grabs Arnold's left arm hard, and runs down the steps, dragging Arnold behind him, exiting stage right)

Arnold (struggles to break free and get away): NO!

Lasombra: No? (laughs evilly) I need YOU, partner!

Helga: Arnold! (looks over at Gerald): Come on! We're going after him! (runs down the steps, exiting stage right)

Gerald: You got it! (runs down the steps, also exiting stage right)

 _(The entire set undergoes a massive transition. All of the hidden sets and Green-Eyed Children disappear from view. The entire bottom of the stage gets covered by a 1-foot thick layer of dry ice fog. As this happens, the backdrop in the far background changes to resemble more of the jungle, and a basic blue sky. On the left side of the stage, another hydraulic lift goes to work, and a massive set piece that resembles a high cliff rise up into view, standing up to 20 feet high above the stage, all while the inner-part of the cliff set piece is made up of dirt, rocks, and plant roots sticking out. Another cliff set piece rises up into view on the right side of the stage, with a portion of it concealed offstage for actors to appear on it. The inner-part of the cliff also has dirt, rocks, and plant roots layered underneath the surface part, all creating the illusion of a cliff setting. In between both cliff set pieces, is a 10-foot long rickety wooden-rope bridge connecting both cliff sets. Another trapdoor in the floor of the stage slides open in between both cliff sets, all creating the illusion of a bottomless fall just below the bridge. As the set transition completes, suspenseful action music begins to play in the background. As the music starts up, Lasombra runs into view, entering stage left, while still dragging Arnold behind him as a hostage...)_

Arnold (struggles to break free)

Lasombra: Struggle all you want, kid! You're not running away from me!

 _(Lasombra steps onto the rope bridge and walks toward the other cliff, still dragging Arnold behind him. Suddenly, as Lasombra steps onto a random wooden board, it snaps in half...)_

Arnold: Aah!

Lasombra: Come on! (continues to drag Arnold across, not noticing one of the ropes beginning to break apart on the left cliff)

Helga (enters stage left): Arnold!

Gerald (enters stage left as well): Stop!

Arnold (turns around and notices one of the ready-to-snap ropes behind him): Guys, wait. Don't!

Helga: Oh, criminy! So, of course, I've got to go out on the stupid rope bridge to save the stupid Football Head. (steps onto the wooden bridge)

Gerald (also steps onto the wooden bridge): Oh, man. Can't believe I'm doing this.

 _(Lasombra and Arnold reach the other side. As they do, Lasombra pushes Arnold to the ground. Lasombra then pulls out his machete again, and reaches over to cut the bridge when Arnold stops him...)_

Arnold (gasps): No! (to Helga and Gerald) Go back!

Helga and Gerald (screams very loudly in fear)

 _(The rope snaps, and Helga and Gerald hang on tightly. The other ropes at the left side of the bridge snap and the rest of the rope bridge falls forward as the two scream. The entire bridge now dangles down from the right cliff set. The right side cliff set rotates a little, so that Helga and Gerald on the hanging bridge section can be facing the entire audience. Once at the proper angle, the entire right cliff set stops rotating a little...)_

Arnold (looking over the edge of the right cliff): Helga! Gerald! Hang on!

Lasombra (laughs evilly): Come here, volcano boy. (grabs Arnold's left arm and drags him over to a thick flat rock)

Arnold (struggles): Let me go! Ugh!

Lasombra: Ha! Let you go? (lets go of Arnold's left arm) You are the only one who can open it!

Arnold: No! We need to save my friends!

Lasombra (brandishing his machete at Arnold): First, open the Corazón! Then you can play with your little amigos. (puts the machete down and places the Corazon chest on top of the thick round rock)

Helga (looking up at what's going on above): Take your time, Arnoldo! We just LOVE hanging out here!

Arnold: Fine Lasombra! (gets down on his knees in front of the chest) But you better let me save my friends right after! (looks through the amulet at the circular treasure, which shows him what to do. Arnold pushes the top, and the head of it spins revealing a different face)

Lasombra: Oh...

Arnold (looks through the amulet again and pushes the corresponding buttons on the circular stone idol. After the head shows another different face, the stone idol opens its doors revealing the sacred Corazon (a very shinny Golden Heart artifact)): Oh my...(gasps) It's the heart of gold!

Lasombra (shoves Arnold to the right) _:_ Out of my way!

Arnold: Oh! (lands on his side)

Lasombra (reaches for the golden heart): So beautiful. And it's all mine!

 _(The stone idol changes to the angry face and blows a poisonous rubber dart at Lasombra, hitting him right in the forehead...)_

Lasombra (grunts and falls over off the cliff on the left of the cliff set, screaming and disappearing from view)

Gerald: I wanna un-see that.

Arnold (bends over the edge of the cliff, reaching out to save both Gerald and Helga): Take my hand! Ugh!

Gerald (grabs onto Arnold's hand tightly): Pull!

Helga (latches onto Gerald)

Arnold (struggles to pull both Gerald and Helga up): I'm trying!

Helga: Try harder!

Arnold (suddenly slips over the edge): Whoa! (falls off the side of the cliff and hangs onto the rope bridge, the bottom half of which falls off)

Arnold, Gerald, and Helga (screams in fear)

 _(Arnold and Helga look deep into each other's eyes, knowing full well this may be their end. As they do, some emotional and suspenseful music begins to play in the background. Suddenly,_ _Suddenly, a rope comes down next to the three kids on the right, breaking them out of their moment. The person holding the rope over the edge is unseen as the lights above the cliff dim a little...)_

Voice above: Come on up, mijos!

Arnold (looks confused): Who's that?

Gerald: Who cares?

 _(Arnold, Gerald, Helga all climb up the rope and make their way back onto the cliff. As they do, the lights above the cliff set come back up and an actor dressed up as Eduardo (the real one this time)...)_

Gerald: Hey, aren't you...?

Arnold: Eduardo! It's really you?!

Eduardo: Hello, my...

Helga: Wait. Not another "Eduardo"! "Your parents' trusted friend, (grabs Eduardo by the mustache) with a mustache?" Ha! I've heard THAT before! Why should we trust him?

Eduardo (folds his arms in front of him): You are welcome to climb back down.

Helga (releases him)

Arnold: How did you find us?

Helga (approaches the idol and stares at the Corazon)

Eduardo: I have been following you since your class came to San Lorenzo. I suspected that Lasombra would use you to get to the Green-Eyed People somehow. They broke into my place and kidnapped me. I escaped, but got to the dock too late. I had to chase you in another boat.

Gerald: Oh! On the river! We thought we were being attacked by pirates.

Eduardo: No, it was me. I lost you at the rapids, but I was able to pick up your trail where you crashed.

 _(The rope dangling from above, which is tied to one of the bridges wooden anchoring stakes, suddenly pulls back tightly and Lasombra begins to climb back up it, which is oblivious to everyone up on the cliff set. Lasombra stops climbing halfway up, and looks over at the audience, putting a finger over his lips as if to say, "Shush and don't make a sound" to the entire audience._ _His skin is now zombie green from the rubber poisonous dart, which is also still in his forehead. He then continues climbing back up towards the top...)_

Arnold: I'm so glad you're here! We found the Green-Eyed People's hidden city! It's where my parents disappeared!

Eduardo: So, then, you have seen them? Miles and Stella are...are alive?

Arnold: I...I don't know!

Lasombra (suddenly gets back up over the edge of the cliff): So, you finally caught up to us, Eduardo! You call that a mustache?! (gets up)

 _(Suspenseful action-packed music begins to play in the background...)_

Eduardo: Did you think you could get away with this, Lasombra? Miles and Stella protected the Green-Eyed People from you, and now their son will, too.

Arnold (smiles sheepishly at this)

Lasombra: Always so presumptuous. (takes rubber dart out of his forehead) They're not safe yet! (yells, tries to stab Eduardo with the poisonous dart)

 _(Eduardo and Lasombra fight as Lasombra attempts to stick the dart in Eduardo again. Helga covers Lasombra's face with his own book bag, and Gerald and Arnold hold him down, but Lasombra kicks them away, and unintentionally causes the Corazón to fall off the stone...)_

Lasombra: Oh! Give it to me! It's mine! (keeps fighting off Eduardo)

 _(The Corazon and it's green idol rolls off the cliff set to the left, falling down into the dry ice fog through the open trapdoor, lost forever...)_

Lasombra (throws Eduardo, Gerald, Helga, and Arnold off of him): Oh, that's it! (grabs Arnold and lifts him up)

Arnold: Aaaaah! (struggles to get free)

Lasombra (holds Arnold over the edge of the cliff): You pest! Just like your parents! I'm going to throw you over the cliff! Go get it! (suddenly wheezes) You...you...shall...d-d-d-d-d...die! (closes eyes and clutches his heart)

 _(Lasombra suddenly dies as the poison finally takes its toll on him, and drops Arnold back onto the ground, all before ripping Arnold's amulet off of his neck as he falls down into the dry ice fog and open trapdoor, killing off his character in the show. As this character death scene ends, the suspenseful action-packed music stops playing in the background...)_

Arnold (gets up, panting): That...was...intense...

Eduardo (sighs): He died the way he lived: full of poison.

 _(The entire audience laughs at Eduardo's funny and ironic joke...)_

Arnold (gasps and looks over the edge of the cliff): The Corazón! It was sacred to them! Now it's... gone.

Helga (gets up from the ground): Hey, Football Head. We're alive, okay? Now, let's go back to that hidden city and find out what happened to your parents.

Gerald (also gets up from the ground): One question: How are we gonna get back over there?

Eduardo (points over to the right side of the stage): Um, I prefer the stone bridge myself.

 _(Some lights on the far right side of the stage light up, revealing a stone bridge that continues into the backstage area. The entire audience laughs at this joke, as it was an unexpected one...)_

Gerald: Well, all right, then.

 _(Eduardo, Arnold, Helga, and Gerald all walk down the stone bridge, exiting stage right in the process. Once they're out of view, the entire set changes once again. The 2 cliff sets disappear below the stage, and the trapdoor in the center of the stage slides shut again. As it does, the dry ice fog dissipates and the other 2 trapdoors slide shut after the 2 high cliff settings disappear from view. The entire set then changes to another part of the hidden city setting. This one looks like an area with stone walls with vines, and a curtained-off fortress with the entrance of it covered by a white curtain. Standing on the left of it is the Girl Queen with 2 other random Green-Eyed Children standing next to her...)_

 **Well everyone, that's the conclusion of Scene of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine! It seems that Lasombra, after getting hit by a poison dart, falling over the cliff, climbing back up, fighting Eduardo, attempting to murder Arnold, and after the poison dart finally took effect, Lasombra died and fell back over the edge of the cliff. However, the circular green chest holding the Corazon treasure (also known as the "Golden Heart"), also fell off the side of the cliff, too. Lucky, Helga, Gerald, and Arnold are now safe, and are now both heading back to the hidden city. Well, it's time for us all to move on to Scene 11 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**


	27. Act 2, Scene 11

**Hello again, everyone! It's good to see you all again! I'm back with Scene 11 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine! Well everyone, Lasombra finally died! Yep, that very evil man is finally dead! And since he's dead, Arnold can now find the one thing he came to San Lorenzo to seek...his parents! But however, it wont be that easy? What do I mean by that? Well, I'm afraid I just can't tell you now. You'll all experience it when it happens in the show. And don't worry, it'll all happen soon. So, get ready for this huge twist coming up. Well, what on Earth are we all doing just sitting around and waiting for? Let's all move on to Scene 11 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**

Narrator (enters stage right): And so with Lasombra finally dead and defeated, Eduardo, Arnold, Helga, and Gerald finally made it back to the hidden city to find out one thing and one thing only...the location of Arnold's long-lost parents. (exits stage right)

 _(Eduardo, Arnold, Helga, and Gerald all enter stage left, and walk over to where the Girl Queen was standing...)_

Girl Queen (sees Arnold and the others, and gasps) Arnold, kamika shua mifash! Rishwah katida?

Eudardo: Pushmura, melisimio akura kasamada?

Girl Queen (to her servants): Conash, miwati! (to Eduardo) Dewi nomesh, ononio chinomala. Do kui-ui.

Eduardo: Arnold, your parents are here. She will take us to where they lie.

Arnold: That's great!

 _(The 4 Green-Eyed Children grab the edge of the curtain and slide it all the way open to the right, revealing a set that looks like the inside of a stone fortress's temple. In the very center of this temple set is a stone bed. Laying down the stone bed is none other than Arnold's mother and father, Miles Shortman and Stella Shortman. They're both asleep together, holding another green amulet in their hands, and their legs and hips are covered by a thin white blanket...)_

Arnold (enters the temple set and gasps): Dad? Mom? It's me.

Helga (Walks over to Arnold and puts a hand on his shoulder): Arnold...

Arnold: Are they...

Eduardo: No, no. It's the sleeping sickness, from over nine years ago.

Arnold: But they had a cure.

Gerald: Yeah, and it had something to do with that big stone wheel thingy in the temple.

Helga: Ol' Whatsername's gotta know about it.

Girl Queen: Nası kotu do kui-ui.

Eduardo (to Arnold): They believe that you are the one to open the Corazón, and with the heart of gold inside, you would awaken the sleeping parents and reunite them with their children.

Arnold: The Corazón...was the cure?

Gerald: But...it went over the cliff.

Arnold: We have to tell her what happened.

Eduardo: Posamari marisamore Lasombra.

Girl Queen (gasps): No! It...it...it can't be!

Arnold (walks over to the Girl Queen): I'm afraid it is true. And...and...(sniffs) Its all my fault!

 _(Very sad emotional music begins to play in the background. As it does, Arnold steps forward and a spotlight shines down on him. As it does, the other lights onstage dim, and Arnold faces the entire audience. As he does, he begins to sing the saddest musical number of the shown...)_

 _Arnold (singing): Mom and dad,_

 _I really tried to help._

 _But when I finally found you asleep,_

 _I cannot wake you both up!_

 _Oh mom and dad,_

 _I'm very sorry._

 _I didn't get to wake you up,_

 _I don't think I'll get to now,_

 _So now you're both asleep for good!_

 _Mom and dad,_

 _I'm very sorry._

 _I just wanted to see you both again,_

 _But now, that has been cancelled for good!_

 _I did all that I could,_

 _To get to you and very soon,_

 _But somethings got I the way,_

 _And now, I've lost the Corazon..._

 _Oh mom and dad,_

 _I'm sorry I let you down._

 _I've done all that I could physically can,_

 _But now it looks like,_

 _You'll be asleep for good._

 _Mom and dad,_

 _I wish I can go back,_

 _Go back and make things right._

 _If I would've stayed at home,_

 _None of this would have happened._

 _There goes the fun time I've imagined,_

 _And there goes our reunion._

 _There goes all of the fun times,_

 _We could've spent together._

 _You see mom and dad,_

 _I'm just a failure?_

 _And I'll never succeed in anything._

 _Oh mom and dad,_

 _I'm very sorry for failing._

 _I'll never be more than just some dump kid,_

 _Who lost that Corazon..._

 _I almost saved both your lives,_

 _But in the end,_

 _It never worked out at all._

 _I'm nothing but a kid,_

 _Who has a football-shaped head,_

 _And one that has no mom or dad at home..._

 _Oh mom and dad,_

 _I'm so very sorry,_

 _I'm sorry that I screwed things up,_

 _And that now you'll never wake up again..._

 _I really tried to make things right,_

 _But it looks like I'm nothing but a loser,_

 _And now you'll never,_

 _Wake up to see me again._

 _Oh mom and dad,_

 _I really failed again._

 _I'm very sorry about that,_

 _And I wish I could make things right._

 _Oh mom and dad..._

 _I'm very sorry..._

 _Once again...I..._

 _Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaailed! (begins to cry)_

 _(The rest of the stage's lights come back on, and Arnold continues to cry as he walks back to the stone bed where his parents are laying down. Helga then walks over to Arnold...)_

 _Helga (talking): Arnold...it'll be fine. (puts arms around Arnold to hug him) There...there...(hugs Arnold to comfort him)_

 _Arnold (cries to some and hugs Helga tightly back)_

 _(The music then stops playing in the background as this sad musical number of the show ends. The entire audience cheers and claps loudly. Some of the members of the audience however, are wiping tears of sadness of their faces as the musical number was really emotionally moving. As they do, the loudly cheering and clapping begins to die down...)_

 **Well everyone, that's the end of Scene 11 of Act 2 of my brand-new musical production story of mine! Awww...poor Arnold! Without that Corazon, Arnold can't get the contraption started to wake up his own parents or any of the other sleeping parents in the city! I could cry right now! But at least his song as nice, and at the end, Helga was there to be not mean, but nice and comforting to him. The song was once again based on the song "Somewhere That's Green" from the Broadway musical, "Little Shop of Horrors". Sorry for using this song parody once again, but it was the very best way to express Arnold's sadness and failure in a song. Well, it's time for us all to move on to Scene 11 of Act 2 of my brand-new musical production story of mine!**


	28. Act 2, Scene 12

**Well everyone, I'm back once again. Even though I'm spending the entire weekend with my dad, it's still not keeping me from writing and updating this musical production story of mine for you all. I'll try to write as much as I can before the day of my dreaded blood work appointment on April 28th, 2018. In this scene, an unexpected twist will happen that will allow Arnold to FINALLY wake up his parents and all of the other sleeping adults of the hidden city of the Green-Eyed Children. No, there won't be a musical number included this time, but this scene will be emotional and uplifting, all at the same time. And it's all worth the long wait that you all had to endure. Well, what on Earth are we all sitting around for? Let's all begin Scene 12 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**

Narrator (enters stage right): And so, with the golden Corazon treasure lost forever, it seemed that there was no way to wake up any of the adults who were sleeping, including Arnold's own parents. Arnold came all this way just to find his mom and dad, but now, it seemed that Arnold's destiny to reunite with them would never happen. However, just as all hope seemed lost...(turns page) Helga suddenly had a realization that would save the entire day. (exits stage right)

 _(Helga looks distraught but keeps on hugging Arnold to comfort him. Eduardo sighs his head and looks down in disappointment, and Gerald also looks distraught...)_

Helga (keeps on hugging Arnold): It's okay, Arnold. Y-You tried and...

Arnold (crying): No, you don't understand! You've always had two parents, even if they're not always perfect. But my parents left me...(sniffs) when I was a baby, leaving me to be raised by my grandparents. (sniffs) But now, even after I got this far, I'll never be able to reunite with them again! (cries some more and buries his head into Helga's shoulders)

Helga (pats Arnold in the back for comfort)

Gerald: But, they're alive! There's got to be a way to wake up your parents!

Helga (looks up in realization): Wait...gold...gold...(reaches into her pocket and lets go of Arnold): Arnold...I...I...I got an idea...(stands up)

Arnold (sniffs and looks up): What?

Helga: Arnold...Gerald...follow me, please. (exits stage left)

Arnold (sniffs and exits stage left, following Helga)

Gerald: Uh...okay...? (exits stage left, following Helga and Arnold)

 _(Eduardo also follows Gerald Helga, and Arnold, exiting stage right as he does so. The Girl Queen also follows them, exiting stage right as well. As she does, the entire set changes to what looks like another centerpiece. This one is much more wider than the other ones, as it takes up two-thirds of the stage. Om top of this centerpiece is a stone wheel device in the center of it, as well as a small brick wall with a hole carved into it. The stone wheel has tiny bags of a green substance in them. As the set transition completes, Arnold, Helga, Gerald, Girl Queen, and Eduardo all enter stage left...)_

Arnold: Helga, what are you doing?

Helga: This must be it! You were supposed to put the heart of gold here, and then, well, something would happen. I'm not a scientist.

Eduardo: I know what this is. These are the controls to a machine Miles told me about. The Green-Eyed People would put herbal formulas in the center altar, and the machine would spread them aromatically.

Arnold: My dad and mom knew about this! It's in the mural! So, instead of herbs... (gasps) Look! They put the cure right here, so it could cure the whole city at once!

Eduardo: Ah, genius!

Arnold: But, without the heart of gold, the Green-Eyes...my parents...they can't be cured.

Helga: I... might have something that would work. (takes her locket out of her pocket) It's, uh, a heart.

Arnold: (Arnold looks in shock): I think it could fit. This is just gold-plated. It's not a very pure heart.

Arnold: I don't know. I think your heart...is more pure than you know.

Helga (swooningly) Oh! (gives it to Arnold): Arnold, please do the honors. You've earned it...

Arnold (takes the locket, looking at the photo of him inside of it) Thanks Helga...(walks up to the stone wall's hole) Well, here goes nothing...(places it inside and nods) Perfect fit. (turns it to the right a little bit, like a key in a keyhole)

 _(Suddenly, the entire hidden city setting begins to slightly rubble. As it does, the Girl Queen's sadness vanishes and gets excited...)_

Girl Queen: Rishwa katida!

Green-Eyed Children (in the background of the city setting) YAAAAAAAAAY!

 _(In the background of the hidden city setting, the roofs over the rooms of the sleeping parents suddenly open up like a lid, and the entire stone wheel begins to spin rapidly. As it does, dry ice fog and flashing lights suddenly go off in the center of the centerpiece setting, creating the illusion that the wheel contraption exploded like a geyser. As this all happens, emotional and uplifting music begins to play in the background...)_

Girl Queen: Arnold, it's working! It's working!

Arnold: Woah...

Girl Queen: Bodash, leewa tidi, nee-fwash!

All Green-Eyed People (cheer loudly in the background)

Helga: Okay, what's going on?

 _(As this all continues to happen, several animatronic butterflies all over the set being to flap their wings, stunning everyone in the entire audience...)_

Arnold: There's butterflies. Wait, could that mean...?

 _(Arnold looks over the edge of the centerpiece towards the background of the rest of the hidden city setting, several puffs of dry ice fog started to go off over the inside the rooms of the parents in the background, causing them to all suddenly wake up, and reunite with their kids, all cheering in the background as this marvelous event happened...)_

All Green-Eyed Children: Mama! Papa!

Arnold (runs offstage, exiting stage left)

Helga: Arnold, where are you going?!

Gerald: Yeah, where?!

Arnold (from out of view): To see my mom and dad again!

 _(Helga, Gerald, Girl Queen, and Eduardo all disappear from view. As they do, the entire set changes to look like the temple of Arnold's sleeping parents once again. This time, no curtain is covering up the room inside the temple. As the set transition completes, Arnold enters stage right, just as his parents, Miles and Stella Shortman open their eyes, and began to sit up. As they do, a bright light, acting as sunlight, shines over them...)_

Miles and Stella: Hey...Arnold!

Arnold (begins to tear up with tears of joy): MOM! DAD! (runs up to both of his parents and hugs them tightly)

 _(As Arnold hugs Miles and Stella, several animatronic butterflies on thin wires all dangle above them, As this happens, the entire audience cheers and claps loudly for this long awaited emotional and happy moment of the entire musical production show...)_

 **Awww, what an emotional and uplifting way to end this scene on a very high note! Yay! This scene did take some time to plan ahead of what's was going to be on it, but on the end, it was all worth it. All of the Green-Eyed parents are finally awake, the Green-Eyed Children are happy, and Arnold is FINALLY reunited with his parents again after so many years being separated from them. Just like in the original TV movie that this musical production is based on, this moment is extremely satisfying and emotional to view, all at the same time. Even though this very emotional moment took longer to get to due to the musical's 2-hour and 45-minute run time, it was all still worth the long wait. Well, it's time for us all to move on to Scene 13 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**


	29. Act 2, Scene 13

**Hello again, everyone. And I'm back once again with Scene 13 of Act 2 of my brand-new musical production story of mine! In this very scene, Helga will finally confess her secret love for Arnold to none other than Arnold himself, after so many years of keeping it a secret from him. Not only that, but there will also be a very romantic moment between the two right before the end of this scene. Aww...so cute! I can't wait for that all to unfold in front of the entire audience. And there will also be a musical number included in this very scene. I hope you're all ready for this scene to take place. Well, what on Earth are we all just sitting around and waiting for? Let's all begin Scene 13 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**

Narrator (enters stage right): And so, with the Green-Eyed Adults all awake, everyone was finally reunited together after so many years of being all alone and separated from one another. (exits stage right)

Green-Eyed People (chanting in the background): Arnold...Arnold...Arnold...Arnold...Arnold...Arnold...Arnold...Arnold...Arnold...

 _(The lights inside the temple set dim to allow another quick scene to take place with the Adult King, the Adult Queen, and Girl Queen...)_

Adult Queen (enters stage left with Girl Queen): At last, we are all awake! (takes her crown and puts it back on her head) We shall all be together as family forever and we shall never be separated from our children again!

Adult King (enters stage left): I agree, my queen! (kiss Adult Queen) None of us shall ever be separated from anyone ever again!

Girl Queen (hugs her parents): Mommy, daddy, I'm so happy to see you both again!

Adult King (hugs Girl Queen): I'm happy to see you, darling.

Adult Queen (hugs Girl Queen as well): Me too, darling. Me too. I love you so much!

 _(Adult King, Adult Queen, and Girl Queen all exit stage left and the lights inside the temple light back up again. Gerald and Eduardo both enter stage left...)_

Stella (let's go of Arnold): Looks like you finished the work we started, Arnold.

Miles (also let's go of Arnold): I'm so proud of you, son.

Gerald: Mm-mm-mm. Now I've seen everything!

Miles, Stella, Eduardo, and Arnold (laughs)

Arnold: Good one, Gerald. Don't you think, Hel...(looks left and right) Helga? Helga? Helga, where are you? (looks back at his parents) I got to go take care of something. I'll be right back. (exits stage left)

 _(Eduardo, Miles, Stella, and Gerald all disappear from view. As they do, the entire set changes to look like the extra-wide and high centerpiece with the stone wall from the previous scene. The centerpiece is overlooking the massive hidden city set in front of it, allowing it to look more bigger than it really is. As the transition completes, the emotional and uplifting music stops playing in the background. Helga's golden locket is still inside of the hole in the stone wall in front of her. Helga is seen trying to_ unlatch the locket from the hole in the stone wall using a hunting arrow...)

Arnold (enters stage left): Hey, Helga.

Helga (startled): Ah! (drops the arrow and kicks it out of view) Hey, Arnold.

Arnold (walks over to where Helga is standing): Helga, I've known you my whole life, practically, and you've always been angry and...and kind of...you know, mean.

Helga: YEAH! So!?

Arnold: But...I've also seen you be really loyal and super brave. So I always wondered if maybe you were mean to me because...well, you loved me.

Helga (shocked): Love? (shakes her head) You? Well, yeah, sure, I mean, like I love a root canal! Haha!

Arnold: Listen, I know you tried to tell me before, and I wasn't ready to hear it. But now, this whole thing: the trip to San Lorenzo, getting away from Lasombra, finding my parents...it's all because of you. Your locket...

Helga: Locket? What locket?!

 _(The locket falls out of the hole in the wall...)_

Arnold (points to the locket): That one, Helga.

Helga: Oh, that thing...(bends over and picks it up) Well...Arnold...I...I...I...ALRIGHT, FINE! I CONFESS! I DO LOVE YOU! I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU AND I'LL CONTINUE TO LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! (pauses) Did I just scream that out loud?

Arnold (nods): But...why do you love me, Helga? What did I ever do for you that made you love me?

Helga: Well Arnold...it actually started back in...well...preschool...

 _(Emotional music begins to play in the background. As it does, the lights in the background parts of the hidden city set dim and a spotlight shines on the spot both Arnold and Helga are standing on. As it does this, Helga sings the next musical number of the show...)_

 _Helga (singing): Oh Arnold,_

 _I loved you._

 _I loved you always,_

 _Since I was young._

 _A long time ago,_

 _In preschool,_

 _No one ever listened to me at home._

 _Olga as playing,_

 _The piano keys._

 _Mom and dad only,_

 _Cared about her skills._

 _As a result,_

 _None them took me,_

 _Over to preschool._

 _Oh Arnold,_

 _It was cold that day,_

 _Cold and rainy was the conditions._

 _I had no raincoat,_

 _Or umbrella,_

 _So I was cold and,_

 _All alone._

 _A dog stole my lunch,_

 _And the bystanders looked scary,_

 _I was lonely,_

 _And no one was with me._

 _All I wanted,_

 _Was to be with anyone,_

 _But my parents and Olga didn't care._

 _But then you came along,_

 _And you had an umbrella,_

 _Which you used to protect my head._

 _So I stayed dry,_

 _And you were,_

 _The only source of comfort for me,_

 _The only comfort source that day._

 _And since,_

 _That dog took my lunch,_

 _You shared your crackers and cheese,_

 _With me._

 _You were there to care for me,_

 _When no one else was,_

 _And I love you for that,_

 _And since then,_

 _That crush I had on you only grew._

 _Arnold..._

 _Arnold boy..._

 _I love you, Arnold._

 _Oh, I love you, boy._

 _You don't know it,_

 _But I do love you._

 _I love you...Arnooooooooooooooooooold!_

 _(The music stops playing in the background. As it does, the entire audience cheers and claps loudly as Helga's very emotional musical number of the show ends. As the cheering and clapping then dies down, Arnold approaches Helga...)_

Arnold: Helga...I never knew...I was just being a good helper when I say you in the rain and...you're hair bow was cute, and you looked cold and miserable and...you loved me because I was there for you?

Helga (rubs her neck): Yes, Arnold...yes. That's why I love so much...

Arnold (gets closer to Helga): Helga...I never knew. And now, it seems that...you've helped me.

Helga: I...I...did...huh...?

Arnold: Yes. Your locket...(points to Helga's locket) It woke up my parents You did it all, just to help me. And...and...(surprises everyone in the entire audience by suddenly kissing Helga on her lips)

Helga (shocked and kisses back with her own lips, lifting her left foot up into the air in the process)

 _(As the kiss scene happens, Gerald, Miles, and Stella both enter stage right, going up to the top of the centerpiece setting as they do so...)_

Gerald:Mm-mm-MMM!

Helga and Arnold (notice Gerald and quickly pull away from each other)

Arnold (blinks)

Helga (whistles innocently)

Gerald: Okay, NOW I've seen everything!

Miles and Stella (sigh and look lovingly at each other)

 **Well, that all wraps up this scene of this brand-new musical production of mine! Yay, another scene is over! And since it's over, Arnold and Helga are finally together as a couple...just not in public to avoid Helga getting embarrassed, of course. Awww, it was so cute and adorable to watch Arnold and Helga kiss right near the very end of this scene. And I hope everyone enjoyed that very emotional and beautiful musical number that was sung by none other than Helga herself. Yes, is the second time that Helga G. Pataki has had a song for herself. Once again, that musical number** **was based on the song called "I'm Not That Girl" from the very popular Broadway musical, "Wicked". Well, it's time for all of us to move on to Scene 14 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production of mine!**


	30. Act 2, Scene 14

**Hello again, everyone! Well everyone, Scene 13 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine was very impressive in the long run, especially with those very emotional scenes and Helga's musical number all included in it, but it all paid off at the end. Arnold and his parents are back together, and so are the Green-Eyed Children and their parents. And now, Helga's secret love for Arnold has finally been confessed after so many years of Helga keeping it a secret. Well, it's now time for this scene of the musical show. In this scene, Arnold's classmates and his other friends, Mr. Simmons, Grandpa Phil, Grandma Pookie, Big Bob, Miriam, and Arnold's pet pig, Abner shall all reappear to meet up with Arnold, Helga, Gerald, Miles, Stella, and Eduardo. And yes, another musical number shall be featured in this very scene. Well, what on Earth are we all just sitting around for? Let's all begin Scene 14 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**

Narrator (enters stage right): Suddenly, as this romantic moment between Arnold and Helga ended, the Girl Queen suddenly appeared on the centerpiece with some important news for Arnold. (exits stage right)

Girl Queen (enters stage left): Arnold! Arnold!

Arnold (looks over at Girl Queen):

Girl Queen: Arnold, all your friends have been found and brought over to see you again!

Miles: Friends? Man, how many friends did you make after all this time, Arnold? Many?

Arnold: A lot, dad! There's Sid, Stinky, Gerald, Rhonda, Lili, Helga, Phoebe, Nadine, Harold, and...wait a minute, they're here?!

Girl Queen: Yep. One of the Green-Eyed girls exited the city, and led them all here to you. There were also 5 adults, and even a pig as well!

Helga: Oh, that pig pet of yours, Arnold?

Arnold: Yep, its Abner alright! (took Girl Queen) Well, lead us all to them!

Girl Queen (nods): Sure thing. (exits stage left)

 _(Miles, Stella, Gerald, and Helga also exit stage left. As they do, the entire set changes to a ground-level part of the hidden city. All of Arnold's friends of classmates, Mr. Simmons, Grandpa Phil, Grandma Pookie, Big Bob, and Miriam are all seen in the center part of the set. As the set transition completes, Arnold, Helga, Gerald, Miles, Stella, and Girl Queen all enter stage left...)_

Arnold (gasps): Guys, you all got out! How did you all escape!?

Sid: Well Arnold, it's a long story.

Stinky (points to Grandpa Phil): But this man did help us a lot when we got cornered.

Grandpa Phil (hugs Arnold): Well, I can't take ALL the credit, but I did help out. That's what they get since I used to be a solider in World War 2. Anyways Shortman, are you okay? Did Lasombra hurt you?! Did he...?

Arnold (hugs Grandpa Phil back): Grandpa, its okay. Lasombra died after falling off of a cliff. Its a long story, though.

Grandma Pookie (also hugs Arnold): Oh sweetie, I'm so glad you're okay.

Grandpa Phil (looks up and sees Miles and Stella): Miles!? Stella?! You're...you're...alive?!

Miles: Yep!

Stella: We sure are!

Miles: And it's all thanks to our son, Arnold!

Stella: You both really did a great job looking after him.

Grandpa Phil (gets up): Well, I can't take all of the credit. Arnold also raised himself a little.

All students (laughs)

Grandpa Phil (shrugs): What? What did I say?

Arnold: So guys, I'm sorry for all of this. If I wouldn't have won the contest, Lasombra wouldn't have trapped you all, and...

Sid: Arnold, its okay.

Rhonda: Listen Arnold, we're sorry we got mad at you.

Nadine: We might have...overreacted to the situation...a little.

Harold: Yeah, buddy.

Stinky: To us all, you're still our best friend...

Lila: And not a traitor.

Iggy: And not an idiot who gets tricked easily by a river pirate/treasure hunter.

Phoebe: So Helga, how was your own adventure.

Helga: It was fine. There was a hidden city, and Arnold helped cure everyone from a adult-affected sleeping sickness and...it's a very complicated story. I'll just explain it all on the way back home.

Olga (hugs Helga): OH, BABY SISTER! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE STILL ALIVE! PLEASE, DON'T EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN!

Helga (embarrassed): Olga, its okay. I'm not hurt or anything. Just...please...stop hugging me tightly.

Olga (stops hugging Helga): Ooops, sorry.

Big Bob (hugs Helga): Are you okay, Helga?

Helga: Yes, Big Bob, I'm fine!

Miriam: Are you sure, dear?

Helga: YES! Mom and dad, I'm fine! No cuts, no bruises, no scrapes, NOTHING!

Mr. Simmons: Well, it seems that our adventure has come to a great conclusion.

Peapod Kid: And wait until you hear about how we escaped!

 _(Uplifting music begins to play in the background. As it does, everyone begins to sing the next musical number of the show...)_

 _Sid (singing): Oh, this day was epic,_

 _Everything was bad,_

 _Until Phoebe had an escape plan._

 _Phoebe (singing): My plan was complicated,_

 _But it all worked out,_

 _And then we all escaped that cell._

 _Harold (singing): But then,_

 _We all corned,_

 _By 2 guards with machete._

 _Stinky (singing): But then Arnold's grandpa,_

 _Arnold's grandma,_

 _Big Bob,_

 _And Miriam,_

 _All skydived down there,_

 _To save the day!_

 _Nadine (singing): They threw punches,_

 _They kicked them,_

 _There was wrestling,_

 _And there was a forklift!_

 _All students (singing): It was awesome,_

 _And stupendous,_

 _It was amazing,_

 _And exhilarating!_

 _Rhonda (singing): Man, I think we could do it again!_

 _All over again!_

 _If we did it again,_

 _I could do better!_

 _Lila (singing): It sure was an adventure..._

 _Chocolate Boy (singing): An adventure..._

 _Peapod Kid (singing): One for everyone..._

 _Curly (singing): To enjoy together!_

 _Eugene (singing): We sure hope,_

 _Ones like these,_

 _Can happen,_

 _All over again!_

 _All students (singing): This adventure really,_

 _Made us change,_

 _For the greater good!_

 _Mr. Simmons (singing): Arnold's a great student..._

 _Grandpa Phil (singing): A great grandson..._

 _Grandma Pookie (singing): One that's caring..._

 _Helga (singing): And so cute!_

 _Big Bob and Miriam (singing): We're so glad,_

 _That we all had,_

 _A very big,_

 _Adventure!_

 _Gerald (singing): This has been an adventure!_

 _All students (singing): This has been an adventure!_

 _This is one huge adventure!_

 _This was our adventure!_

 _This was our biggest..._

 _ADVENTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURE!_

 _(The uplifting music stops playing in the background. As it does, the entire audience cheers and claps loudly for the conclusion of this musical number of the show. The cheering and clapping then dies down...)_

 **Hello again, everyone! Well, that was Scene 14 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production of mine! And now, we can all move on to Scene 15 of Act 2 of this musical production story of mine. That song featured in this scene was based on the song, "This Is Our Story" from the Broadway musical, "Shrek: The Musical". I hope you all liked the reappearance of all of Arnold's classmates and friends, Mr. Simmons, Big Bob, Miriam, Grandpa Phil, Grandma Pookie, and even Arnold's pet pig, Abner. They all needed a reappearance in this musical, so I made sure to include them all here in this very scene. Even though this didn't happen in the original TV movie, "Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie", I thought that this scene would give movie fans some much-needed closure on whatever happened to them after their earlier habitat escape scenes in the movie. Well, its time for all of us to move on Scene 15 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**


	31. Act 2, Scene 15

**Well everyone, I'm back once again. And I'm back with Scene 15 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine! In this scene, the adult king and queen of the hidden city shall appear, and give Arnold the offer of a lifetime. What is this once-in-a-lifetime offer that the king and queen have for Arnold? Well, that will all be revealed once you all read this scene. Sorry, but there will be no musical number in this scene, but there will be a moment all about making a tough decision. Well, what on Earth are we all just sitting and waiting around for? Let's all begin Scene 15 of Act 2 of this brand-new** **musical production story of mine!**

Arnold: Well, thanks for never giving up on me, guys.

All students: No problem, Arnold.

Helga (pats Arnold on the back)

Gerald: You're the man, Arnold buddy. You are the man, indeed!

Grandpa Phil: Arnold, I really must say something about all this. Back in Hillwood, I did tell you not to use this trip as an excuse to go looking for your parents, and...

Girl Queen (runs into view, entering stage left; interrupting): Arnold!

Arnold (lover over at the Girl Queen): Oh, hello again! How's the family reunion coming along?

Girl Queen: Oh, its going well. As a matter of fact, that's why I came over here! My mom and dad have a surprise for you, Arnold!

Arnold: What's the surprise?

Eduardo (enters stage left): You'll see. I think you'll like it. (winks)

Adult King (enters stage left): So, you're our savior, Arnold?

Arnold: Yes, I sure am!

Adult Queen (enters stage left, holding a silver box in her hands): Well Arnold, its so great to meet you.

Adult King: We came over here to you because we have a massive offer for you.

Miles: What is it, your majesty? (bows down for the king)

Stella (also bows down to the king): Its it a gift for Arnold?

Adult King: Well, its a little bit more than that...

Girl Queen (smiles and nods)

Adult Queen: Arnold, please get down on your knees and bow down before us.

Arnold (steps forward and bows down on his knees): Uh, okay...

Adult King: Arnold Shortman, for making the very treacherous journey to San Lorezno and our hidden city, for stopping Lasombra from ruining our lives, and for finding a way to spread the cure to all of us adults to wake us up, we thank you dearly.

Adult Queen (opens up the lid of the silver box and reaches inside): And for all of your courageous efforts to accomplish it all, we decided to make you our protector and guardian of the gate of this hidden city! (takes out a football head-shaped wooden headpiece from the box and places it onto Arnold's head)

Arnold (stands back up): Woah...

Girl Queen (claps her hands)

Gerald: Oh man! Arnold, that's awesome!

Helga (gasps)

Miles and Stella (get up and clap for their son)

Adult King: Lasombra might've been the worst of the river pirates out there, but in reality, there's TONS of river pirates out there and they're always out there, looking for hidden cities like this one here, so they can get rid of us, and make a profit out of the city itself. We can't have that anymore.

Adult Queen: So, as our protector and guarding of the gate of this hidden city, you shall remain here in San Lorenzo for the rest of your life, protecting us all from the evils out there in the jungle.

Adult King: We don't want to force this job onto you, so we're giving you this as a once-in-a-lifetime offer. If you accept this offer, you will be provided with clothing, food, and living quarters.

Adult Queen: So Arnold Shortman, will you accept this offer and live here with us forever?

Arnold (contemplates his decision): I don't really know...(looks back at all of his classmates)

Phoebe: This is a big opportunity for you, Arnold!

Harold: Yeah, it's not every day a kid becomes a protector and guarding of the gate of a hidden city!

Rhonda: Do it, Arnold!

Sid: Don't waste this chance to live the high life!

Arnold: But...

Nadine: No buts about it, Arnold!

Lila: You earned this offer, Arnold!

Stinky: Take the offer!

Curly (claps)

Eugene: This is an offer like no other out there!

Iggy: DO IT!

Grandpa Phil: Yeah, we'll miss you, but we'll write to you often.

Grandma Pookie: Yeah, we sure will! We're write letters like no other person on Earth!

Big Bob: Yeah, do it!

Miriam: Do it, kiddo!

Arnold: But if I do this, you'll all never see me again.

Gerald (places a hand on Arnold's shoulder): Yeah, but at least you'll be a protector of a hidden civilization! (takes hand off his shoulder)

Helga: Yeah, football head! Think of the wonders you'll do for this city.

Mr. Simmons: Arnold, you've been a great student in my class and a great kid in the city. I think those traits of yours will be very useful in this city.

Chocolate Boy (takes a bite of a chocolate bar): Yeah, do it!

Peapod Kid: Join them, Arnold!

Arnold (still contemplating): Umm...uh...oh...uh...

Miles: Arnold, this is a very great offer.

Stella: But whether you take it or not, it's all up to you.

Arnold (turns around, looks down, and thinks about his decision)

Narrator (enters stage right): As you can see, it wasn't easy for Arnold to make a huge life-changing decision like this. If he accepted this offer, he would be a guardian and protector to the Green-Eyed People, and he would remain in San Lorenzo, inside he parameter of the hidden city, all for the rest of his life. But on the other hand, he would never get to leave the city or return to the city of Hillwood or the United States ever again. (turns page) So as Arnold thought over the pros and cons of this offer of a lifetime, he took once last look over at his friends and family members to make sure he made the absolute right decision. (exits stage right)

Arnold (looks back up, and turns around to face his friends, family members, and the king and queen): Well, I thought about it. King and Queen, as much as I would love to protect this hidden city, I cannot ever leave my family and friends behind. So, on behalf of my decision, I'm rejecting this offer. (takes off headpiece) I'm sorry. (hands the headpiece back to the adult queen)

All students (gasp)

Miles: But...

Stella: Arnold...

Grandpa Phil (gasps)

Grandma Pookie (gasps)

Adult Queen (takes the headpiece): Are you sure about this, Arnold Shortman?

Arnold (nods) Yes, I'm sure.

Adult Queen (places headpiece back into silver box and closes the lid)

Adult King: Very well, Arnold. It's your own choice and we respect that.

Girl Queen: But Arnold...

Arnold: Listen, as much as I'd like guardian and protector to the Green-Eyed People and this hidden city, I can't do it, if it comes at the price of never seeing my friends and family again.

Students, Big Bob, Miriam, Mr. Simmons, Grandpa Phil, and Grandma Pookie): Awww...

Arnold: But I would like permission to come back and visit in the future.

Adult King (nods): Very well, Arnold. We'll just find someone else in this city to take the offer. And as for you Arnold, you are very much welcome to come back here and visit us anytime you like. Come on my queen, we have to go find someone to fill in the position.

 _(The Adult Queen, Adult King, and Girl Queen all exit stage left...)_

Eduardo (pats Arnold on the shoulder): I know that was a hard choice to make Arnold, but I'm proud of you for making that choice. I wouldn't have cared what you chose, but I'm glad you chose your family your that offer.

Arnold (hugs Eduardo)

Eduardo (hugs Arnold back before getting back up): Well, I better be getting back home. (shakes hands with Miles and Stella) Mr. and Mrs. Shortman, I bid you farewell on your journey home.

Miles: Goodbye, Eduardo.

Stella: We'll be calling you later upon getting back home. Hey, can we call you to help us get tickets for

Eduardo: Thank you. And sure, you can do that. Just call be when getting to the check-in desk and I'll take care of the rest. Goodbye everyone. (exits stage left)

Grandpa Phil: Now, where was I...? Oh yeah, right. Now I remember. Arnold...

Arnold (looks over at Grandpa Phil): Grandpa, I'm sorry for not listening to your orders. But I really wanted to find my parents, and...I hope you're not angry at me.

Grandpa Phil (laughs): Angry? With you, Shortman? I could never be angry at you. (hugs Arnold)

Arnold (hugs Grandpa Phil and smiles)

Miles: Come on, everyone.

Stella: Let's go home.

 _(All of the students, Arnold, Miles, Stella, Grandpa Phil, Grandma Pookie, Big Bob, Miriam and Mr. Simmons all exit stage left. As they do, the stage lights dim and the entire set begins to change once again to look like the very first setting of the show...Arnold's bedroom on the left side of the stage, with the rest of the set being hidden in the darkness. As the set transition continues to happen, the Narrator enters stage right once again...)_

 **Well everyone, that's the conclusion of Scene 15 of Act 2 of this musical production story of mine! Aww, its so nice that Arnold turned down the offer as protector and guardian of the gate of the hidden city of the Green-Eyed People, all just to be able to return home to his family and his friends. This also wasn't in the original TV-movie, "Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie", but I included it to add some more lead-way for a longer running time, and a good moment that any protagonist should face in any great adventure far away from home. Well, it's time for us all to move on to Scene 16 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**


	32. Act 2, Scene 16

**Well everyone, I'm back once again. Yep, it's another day, another scene. And I'm back with Scene 16 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine! With my dreaded blood test appointment only 5 days away from today (which is April 23rd, 2018), I have a lot of work to do in order to get this musical production story of mine completed way before then. This scene will not only take place in the city Hillwood again, but there will also be another musical number featured in it. This scene will be a very long one, so I hope you're all prepared to read it all. Well, what on Earth are we all just sitting around and waiting for? Let's all begin Scene 16 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**

Narrator: And so, with the entire adventure all wrapped up, everyone made it back via plane to the city of Hillwood in the United States. Upon arrival back home, everyone went back to their homes and their families. As they did so, Arnold, Miles, and Stella Shortman all spent the entire rest of summer vacation together. During the summer vacation, Arnold and his parents all did several family activities together, such as going to the beach, going to the movies, having picnics in the park, reading books at the library, going camping in the woods, flying a kite together, having ice cream together, having fun at the local arcade, going fishing together, going out for many meals, and simply sitting back and relaxing at home. Gerald and Helga would occasionally join in these family activities, as well as Grandpa Phil and Grandma Pookie. (turns page) Oh yes, and they even celebrated Arnold's 10th birthday all together as a family. Arnold really loved spending time with his entire family, as it made up for all the years that his mom and dad weren't there. As the summer drew to a close about 4 months later, everyone did more family activities together to spend as much time as possible, all before the first day of the 6th grade, which was on September 1st of this year. On that morning, Arnold woke up from his sleep, and we was in a very good mood that morning, even though he had that same dream once again...(exits stage right)

 _(As the set transition completes, Arnold's alarm clock on his bedside table goes off, making Arnold, in his pajamas, wake up, open his eyes, and sit up in his bed...)_

Arnold (yawns): It feels like I had another dream again...(sits on the edge of the bed) Well, time for the first day of me going into the sixth grade!

 _(Uplifting music begins to play in the background. As it does, Arnold begins to sing a reprise of the first song, "Hillwood Day" from the beginning of the musical...)_

 _Arnold (singing): Jumped out of bed,_

 _Ready to head over,_

 _To my first day pf sixth grade..._

 _Yeah! (jumps out of his bed)_

 _Today is a day,_

 _Where I begin,_

 _My years at a place,_

 _Called middle school..._

 _Yeah!_

 _I'm fully awake,_

 _And I'm so happy,_

 _To go and start middle school. (takes off pajamas, revealing usual outfit underneath)_

 _And today's a wonderful day,_

 _Because I'm back at home._

 _I'm back home,_

 _With my mom and dad!_

 _My family is back together,_

 _And we're all very happy!_

 _And because of that,_

 _This is a great Hillwood Day! (grabs his book bag)_

 _(As the music keeps on paying in the background, the scene itself continues...)_

Abner animatronic (rolls into view stage left on a skateboard)

Arnold: Good morning, Abner boy. (pats his head)

Abner (squeals)

Arnold: Come on, let's go get some breakfast! (exits the bedroom door the right, entering the hallway set)

Abner (rolls into the hallway set with Arnold)

Arnold: Mom? Dad? Are you both up yet?

 _(The wall of the hallway set goes up and disappears from view and the bedroom set on the far left darkens and also disappears from view. The dinning room table and chairs set rolls into view once again, and Ernie Posts, Oskar, and Mr. Hyunh are all fighting Grandpa Phil at the table for food..)_

Ernie Potts: Hey, Gramps, what's for breakfast?! I'm starving over here, starving!

Oskar: Make me a sandwich, old man!

Mr. Hyunh: Crispy fries and a tofu burger for me, please, and step on it!

Grandpa Phil: Keep it down and be patient! You'll all get your food eventually...

Grandma Pookie: If you break any more plates, you're evicted from this boarding house!

Arnold (gasps and gets teary-eyed, beginning to suspect his whole adventure was only a dream)

(Suddenly, the kitchen door on the back wall part of the set opens up, and Miles and Stella step inside the dinning room setting, holding trays of plates of breakfast foods...)

Miles: Breakfast is served! Eggs in a basket!

Grandma Pookie: Don't you mean toad-in-a-hole?

Stella: We call it eggs in a basket.

Grandpa Phil and Grandma Pookie (laughs)

Ernie Potts: Finally, someone with some sense around here!

Grandpa Phil: No disrespect, but you've both been asleep for ten years. What do you know about breakfast?

Arnold (gasps and dances happily): Mom! Dad! You're really back!

Miles and Stella (places plates on the table and look over at Arnold): Hey, Arnold!

Miles: Were you having that same dream again where you never found us?

Arnold: Yeah, the same dream I've been having all summer.

Stella: It's no dream, Arnold. You really came and rescued us, and now we're really back home with you. What do you say we go on an adventure today? I read that the city botanical gardens has a new rainforest exhibit.

Arnold: Sounds great, but...it's actually the first day of school.

Stella: Oh, of course! We knew that.

Miles: Sure. We're hip.

Abner (squeals)

Arnold (grabs a bacon strip and feeds it to Abner) Here you go, boy. (grabs an apple for himself) Bye everyone!

Everyone in the dinning room: See you later, Arnold!

Arnold (waves and exits the dinning room set via door on the right, exiting stage right in the process)

 _(The entire set changes to what looks like the outside of the boarding house building once again, complete with a street sign, 2 lampposts, and a blue mailbox. Gerald is waiting right outside the front door of the building house on the right...)_

Narrator (enters stage right): As usual, just like on the last day of 5th grade, Gerald waited outside the boarding house to walk to school with Arnold, since he was Arnold's best friend. (exits stage right)

Gerald: Well, Arnold, you ready for the worst day of school?

Arnold: You mean the FIRST day of school?

Gerald: That's what I said.

Arnold: Come on, Gerald, look at the bright side. We're in sixth grade now. How bad could it be?

 _(The both give their signature thumbs-up handshake. As they do, Gerald begins to sing his verses of this musical number of the show...)_

 _Gerald (singing): This day is here,_

 _I never thought,_

 _That this day,_

 _Would be coming._

 _Arnold my friend,_

 _Today we begin,_

 _Our years of middle school..._

 _Yeah!_

 _Arnold (singing): Oh Gerald,_

 _Don't be so glum._

 _I'm sure we can middle school,_

 _Work out for us!_

 _Gerald (singing): The school work will be so hard!_

 _Arnold (singing): But I know that can do it all!_

 _Do it all..._

 _We can work hard for it!_

 _Hard for it..._

 _This school year CAN be fun!_

 _Be fun..._

 _Gerald (singing): This is going to be a new Hillwood day!_

 _(Arnold and Gerald exit stage right. As they do, the entire set changes to what looks like the inside of Helga's bedroom once again. Helga is seen putting some supplies into her book bag while singing her verses of this musical number of the show...)_

Narrator (enters stage right): Meanwhile at the Pataki residence, Helga was once again, packing up her book bag for the first day of the 6th grade, all while having one mixed emotions about it in the process. (exits stage right)

 _Helga (singing): Oh man,_

 _I'm glum,_

 _I have school today,_

 _After a long summer!_

 _Even though,_

 _I finally,_

 _Confessed my love to Arnold,_

 _I'm still angry,_

 _That I have to start school again._

 _Middle school,_

 _Won't be,_

 _As easy as elementary school!_

 _I hope that,_

 _This day,_

 _Will be over soon..._

 _Soooooooooooooon! (zips her book bag shut)_

 _(The bedroom door opens up and Miriam sticks her head inside once again, just like at the beginning...)_

Miriam: Helga dear, are you all ready for school?

Helga (sighs): Yes Miriam, I'm ready for school! And it seems you've FINALLY remembered my name!

Miriam (giggles): Yes dear, I remembered this time. Oh, and I have a bowl of cereal downstairs waiting for you!

Helga: Yes Miriam, whatever!

Miriam: Alright dear, I love you!

Helga: I love you too, mom!

Miriam (nods and closes bedroom door)

 _(Helga begins to sing some more verses again...)_

 _Helga (singing): Oh, but one good thing,_

A _bout today u_ _s clear!_

 _Arnold and I,_

 _Are now a couple!_

 _In private of course,_

 _but not out in public._

 _As long as we're in public,_

 _I intent to act mean towards him..._

 _Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim!_

 _(Helga slips her book bag over her shoulders and exits out the bedroom set via door, closing it behind her. As it does, the entire set changes to look like the outside of the store, "Big Bob's Beepers", which now has posters on the front windows of now offering cell phones as well as the usual beepers. In front of the store set, there are 2 lampposts, a green street sign, and a blue mailbox...)_

Narrator (enters stage right): Meanwhile down by "Big Bob's Beepers", Phoebe went over by there to meet up with Helga, her best friend, once again. As you can see, she was very excited about starting the 6th grade and her years of middle school to come. (exits stage right)

( _As the set transition completes, Phoebe enters stage right once again, and begins to sing her verses of this musical number of the show...)_

 _Phoebe (singing): School is back in town,_

 _And I'm so excited,_

 _About the sixth grade._

 _Today's the day,_

 _The day middle school years,_

 _Shall begin._

 _Once in the classroom,_

 _I'll get more knowledge!_

 _I'll be able to learn,_

 _A bunch of more stuff!_

 _Soon this day will start,_

 _And I'll be able to get smarter!_

 _All on this very,_

 _Good, bright, and sunny,_

 _Hillwood day!_

Helga (enters stage left): Hey Phoebe. (sighs) Man, don't you hate school, too?

Phoebe (walks over to Helga): No, I love it! It's good to get a free education in the United States! (walks with Helga towards the right of the stage, exiting stage right with Helga in the process)

 _(The entire set changes to what looks like the street corner and sidewalk from the beginning of the show. As Arnold and Gerald walk in front the left, Phoebe and Helga walk in front the right, about to bump into each other just like at the very beginning of the show. They stop before this happens and Gerald and Phoebe both giggle with each other, hold each other's hands, and walk over to school together, exiting stage right as they did so...)_

Arnold (grabs Helga's left hand to walk with her)

Helga: Oh! (pulls away) Hey, who said you could touch me?! (exits stage right)

Narrator (enters stage right): As Helga walked away from Arnold, who better to surprise Arnold on this day than his own parents, Miles and Stella Shortman, who wanted to walk to school with Arnold, all on his first day of 6th grade.

Miles and Stella (both enter stage left): Hey Arnold!

Stella: Can we walk with you to school?

Miles: Yeah, we already miss you!

Arnold (laughs): Sure, Mom and Dad!

 _(As Arnold, Miles, and Stella all exit stage right, the entire set changes to look like the outside of the front doors of the "P.S. 118" school once again, just like at the beginning of the show. The set also has a green street sign, a "Stop" sign, 2 lampposts, and a blue mailbox. Only this time, all of Arnold's classmates and friends are all over the setting, including Gerald, Phoebe, and Helga. As the set transition completes, Miles, Stella, and Arnold all enter stage left...)_

Stinky: Hey, have any of you seen my parrot?

Rhonda: No and I don't think no one has! (takes out her cellphone and pushes some buttons on it)

Harold: When's lunchtime? I'm so hungry already!

Sid: HUNGRY!? Dude, its only 8:58am! (spins around the setting on a skateboard)

Rhonda (making a random call on her cell phone)

Lila (writing something in a notebook)

Iggy (also riding a skateboard around the set)

Curly: I hope middle school isn't as hard as elementary school was!

Eugene: I doubt that!

Chocolate Boy (takes a bite of a chocolate bar): Hmmm...chocolate...

Peapod Kid: (looks down at his watch) 2 minutes until middle school starts for all of us!

Nadine (looks over and notices Arnold, Stella, and Miles): Hey, look everyone! It's Arnold!

All students (stop what they are doing and looks over at Arnold): Hey Arnold!

Arnold: Hey guys! How's everything going?

Gerald (puts a hand on Arnold's shoulder): Nothing but good, buddy.

Phoebe (takes out a textbook and reads silently off a page)

Helga (blushes while trying to hide her secret love for Arnold from everyone around her): Hey...Arnold...hihihihi...(covers mouth)

Miles: Well Arnold boy, this is it.

Stella: You're first day of middle school is about to begin.

Arnold (hugs both of his parents): And I'm so glad that you both can be here to witness it start for me!

Peapod Kid (looks down at his watch again): HEY EVERYONE, GET READY! SCHOOL WILL START IN 1 MINUTE!

All students (cheering): YAAAAAAAAAY!

 _(The background music keys up and all of the students begin to sing the final part of this musical number of the show, as well as dance and run all around the set as they did so...)_

 _All students (singing and dancing all over the new setting): In the city of Hillwood,_

 _Everything is fine!_

 _In this city,_

 _Everything is great._

 _The sun shines up,_

 _Shines up..._

 _Shines high..._

 _Shines bright..._

 _Oh, the sun shines briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiightly!_

 _Miles and Stella (singing): Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiightly!_

 _Oh yeah!_

 _All students (singing):_ _It's a beautiful!_

 _Arnold (singing): Delightful..._

 _All students (singing): Amazing!_

 _Gerald (singing): Spectacular..._

 _All students (singings): Stupendous!_

 _Helga (singing): Unnecessary..._

 _All students (singing): Exhilarating!_

 _Phoebe (singing): Energizing..._

 _All students (singing): Surprising!_

 _Iggy (singing): Abnormal..._

 _All students (singing): Extraordinary..._

 _A very fuuuuuuun..._

 _Hillwooooooooood..._

 _Daaaaaaaaaaaay!_

 _Miles and Stella (singing): A fun Hillwood Day!_

A _rnold (singing): A fun Hillwood Day!_

 _Gerald (singing): A fun Hillwood Day!_

 _Helga (singing): A fun Hillwood Day!_

 _Phoebe (singing): A fun Hillwood Day!_

 _Rhonda (singing): A fun Hillwood Day!_

 _Iggy (singing): A fun Hillwood Day!_

 _Sid and Stinky (singing): A fun Hillwood Day!_

 _Lila and Eugene (singing): A fun Hillwood Day!_

 _Harold and Curly (singing): A fun Hillwood Day!_

 _Chocolate Boy_ _and Peapod Kid (singing): A fun Hillwood Day!_

 _All students, Miles, and Stella (as they all come together for the final line of the song) (singing): A VERY FUN HILLWOOD DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!_

 _(The music stops playing in the background. As it does, the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for the conclusion of the 3rd to last musical number of the entire show. As the loud cheering and clapping then dies down, the doors to the front of the school building set open up, and Mr. Simmons steps outside on the steps in front of the front entrance doors...)_

 **And that's the conclusion of Scene 16 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine! The song you saw in this scene was based on the song "Bikini Bottom Day (Reprise)" from the new and popular Broadway musical "SpongeBob SquarePants: The Musical". And it's so nice to see some new verses, and even Arnold's parents, Miles and Stella Shortman being in this scene, singing their very own verses in the musical number. And now, Arnold will be starting the 6th grade with Gerald, Helga, and the rest of his friends at the school, "P.S. 118". Arnold's whole family is all back together again, and Arnold was the kid who made it happen. Well, its time for us all to move on to Scene 17 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**


	33. Act 2, Scene 17

**Well everyone, we're getting very close. Yep, we're getting so close to the very end of this musical production story. After that, there will be page for curtain call and the conclusion, and a sperate page for all of the credits. But until that happens, we have Scene 17 of Act 2 of enjoy, and this is the second-to-last scene of this musical production story of mine. In this new scene, a musical number from Arnold's mom and dad will be performed, saying that they'll never leave Arnold behind ever again, all before Arnold goes into the school building to start the 6th grade. Well, what on Earth are we all just sitting around waiting for? Let's all begin Scene 17 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**

Mr. Simmons (steps outside the front doors of the school): Everyone, please get inside! Class is about to start! (holds the doors open for the students) Come on, get in everyone! Today, once we're all in homeroom, I'll need everyone to write an essay about what they did during the rest of your summer vacation. (ushers everyone inside)

Harold (walks up the steps): Aw man! Work on the first day! (groans and enters the school building, disappearing from view)

 _(All of the students except Arnold all turn around, grab their personal belongings and walk up the steps, and into the school building. After this, Mr. Simmons goes back inside the school building, and closes the doors behind him...)_

Arnold (turns to Miles and Stella, hugging them both again): Mom...Dad...before I go in and start school...can I ask you both a question? It's really important and it can't wait. (gets down on his knees)

Miles (gets down on his knees, too): Sure kiddo, feel free to ask us anything!

Stella (also gets down on her knees): What is it, sweetie?

Arnold: Well...it's...um...do you plan to ever leave me again and go on another adventure abroad?

Miles (surprised by this question): Say whaaaa...Arnold, why do you think we would ever do that again?

Stella: Yeah, Arnold. Why do you think we would ever leave you behind again?

Miles: Yeah, especially since that got us to be asleep for over 9 years...

Arnold (sighs): Well, you know all of those family activities we did this summer?

Miles: Yes, your mother and I both remember...

Arnold: Well, you see, while I was enjoying all of those activities with you both, I couldn't help but think...well...what if you have another mission abroad again? And if that does happen again, what if something else happens to you both over there, and I never see you both again? (sniffs) What if something WORSE than a sleeping sickness happens to you both? (begins to cry a little and hugs Miles and Stella again)

Stella (hugs Arnold back): Oh, honey, don't cry. Please don't be sad.

Miles (also hugs Arnold back): Arnold, boy, its okay. We're here now and we're not going anywhere.

Arnold (sniffs and looks up): You're not? You promise me that you're not going anywhere?

Miles (nods): Arnold, after all that went through up in San Lorenzo, we're not going to EVER leave you again.

Stella: Yep. We retired from that "Helpers for Humanities" company, and we're going to look for work here in Hillwood to support us, without us having to travel abroad.

Miles (pats Arnold on the shoulder): Don't worry Arnold, we're back in Hillwood with you and we're NEVER leaving you ever again.

Arnold (sniffs): You promise?

Miles and Stella: We promise.

 _(Emotional music begins to play in the background. As it does, Miles and Stella Shortman begin to sing the second-to-last musical number of the show...)_

 _Miles (singing): Arnold, we are back,_

 _And we're never leaving you again._

 _Stella (singing): We are here to stay,_

 _And we're never leaving you,_

 _Alone again..._

 _Miles (singing): Oh Arnold,_

 _We're so glad to be home._

 _And we're one happy family,_

 _All over again._

 _Stella (singing): Now that we're back together,_

 _We can stay together like glue._

 _You're our only son,_

 _And we are going,_

 _To stay here with you..._

 _Miles: Oh we missed you,_

 _While we were gone,_

 _But now, that's all over..._

 _Stella (singing): We will continue to have fun,_

 _Doing family activities._

 _We will stay to see your,_

 _Future accomplishments,_

 _And even witness you go to college._

 _Miles (singing): But that's not for a while,_

 _So we have plenty of time,_

 _To spare..._

 _Stella (singing): Between our family activities,_

 _All we think about is you..._

 _And all the stuff we missed out on,_

 _But now, we can make it up,_

 _To you..._

 _Miles (singing): Oh Arnold,_

 _We missed you._

 _We're sorry that we left you._

 _But now that we're here,_

 _It can all be made up for..._

 _Stella (singing): We're together forever,_

 _And we're never going to leave you,_

 _Behind ever again..._

 _Miles (singing): We fell asleep for 9 years,_

 _And we missed out on a lot of stuff._

 _But now, we'll be able,_

 _To witness more stuff,_

 _That you'll be going through,_

 _Your whole life..._

 _Stella (singing): Oh Arnold,_

 _We love you so much._

 _And since we love you,_

 _And regret leaving you,_

 _We plan to never leave you,_

 _Ever again..._

 _Miles (singing): Arnold our darling son,_

 _Your mom and I both love you..._

 _Stella (singing): We love you head to toe,_

 _And are going to stay,_

 _Right here in Hillwood,_

 _To raise you again..._

 _Miles (singing): So we promise you..._

 _Stella (singing): That were are here..._

 _Miles (singing): To..._

 _Miles and Stella (singing): Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!_

 _(The emotional music stops playing in the background. As it does, the entire audience cheers and claps loudly for the conlusion of the second-to-last musical number of the entire show...)_

Miles (stands back up): You see, Arnold? We're going anywhere away from you forever.

Arnold (stands back up): Thanks mom. Thanks dad. (hugs Miles and Stella)

Stella (stands back up): Well Arnold, are you ready for the sixth grade?

Arnold (holds onto straps of book bag): You bet I am! (walks up the steps to the front doors of the school building before looking back at this parents again, who are both looking over at him) You'll have to stay outside, okay?

Stella: Okay.

Miles: What time will you be done?

Arnold: Uh...3:30pm.

Stella: We'll be waiting right here!

Arnold (smiles): Thanks. I love you mom. I love you dad.

Miles and Stella: We love you too, Arnold. (smiles at him)

Arnold: Goodbye. (opens the front doors to the school building, enters the building, and closes the doors behind him)

 _(The entire audience cheers and claps loudly for the conclusion of this second-to-last scene of this musical production. As the loud cheering and clapping then dies down, the Narrator enters stage right for the last time...)_

 **Well everyone, this scene of this brand-new musical production story of mine is now over. It seems that Arnold's parents, Miles and Stella Shortman, are never planning to leave Arnold ever again. That musical number that Miles and Stella sung was once again, based on the song, "Somewhere That's Green" from the Broadway musical, "Little Shop of Horrors". Arnold seemed concerned at first, but now, he knows that his parents never plan to leave him behind ever again. And the next scene of the musical will be the FINAL scene of Act 2, ending the musical entirely! Even thought this musical number might seem unnecessary, it still helps tell the story. Well, it's time for all of us to move on to Scene 18 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**


	34. Act 2, Scene 18 (Act 2 Finale)

**Well everyone, I'm back! And this is it. Yep, this is finally it. This is Scene 18 of Act 2 of my brand-new musical production story of mine! Back on November 24th, 2017, during the airing of "Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie", I knew right from the start that this was going to be what my next story here on "FanFiction" would be based on. The story writing itself was a bit delayed due to several family-related issues I had in early February, but then I overcame those obstacles and finally got around to posting each and every single scene of both acts of "Hey Arnold: The Jungle Musical". This musical has grown a lot since it was first published, and this is the final scene of the show. This scene will include one massive musical number that has everyone from Hillwood sing about Arnold being there best friend right before the show ends and the curtain falls. Then comes the curtian call, and finally, the credits. Well, what on Earth are we all sitting around and waiting for? Let's all begin Scene 18 of Act 2 of this brand-new musical production story of mine!**

Narrator (enters stage right): And that is the conclusion of this story. Everyone, I've been narrating this story on and on, as this journey of Arnold's was a discovery of self-respect, courage, adrenaline, and love for his parents, and of course, Helga. This story has been full of villains, perilous situations, predicaments, emotional moments, twists, and of course, what is yet to come, a finale. (turns page) Now, I WOULD usually be one to narrate this ending during setting transitions, but rather than do that and become intrusive and annoying, I'm going to let this finale play out visually. So, since this is my last time seeing you all in person, I'm going to say...goodbye and...the end! (closes his thick brown book, and exits stage right for the last time)

Miles: Well, that's our boy! (looks over at Stella)

Stella: Yep, it sure is. (looks over at Miles) Oh, and I miss him again already!

Miles (laughs): Man, I just cant believe we weren't there for him all those years. I wish I could've and...

Stella: Honey...

Miles: Its true. I feel so guilty about leaving him like that. Sure, Phil and Pookie took care of him while we were gone, but I still feel terrible about it! (rubs the back of his neck)

Stella: Well we could go on and on about not being around for Arnold, but the important thing is, we're home now and we're going to make it up to Arnold by continuing to spend as much time with him as possible.

Miles: I'm aware of that, but I still feel bad and...

Stella (hugs Miles): I know honey, I know...but now, we have plenty of time to make it right for our family. (kisses Miles on the lips)

Miles (kisses Stella on the lips): Oh my wife, you make me happy inside when you do that.

Stella (smiles): I know that it always works when making you happy!

 _(Uplifting and emotional music begins to play in the background. As it does, Miles and Stella begin to sing the final musical number of the show, with many other characters to sing it later on, creating the ultimate finale...)_

 _Stella (singing): We're back together,_

 _And we're never going away!_

 _Trying to fit back in,_

 _After a 9-year absence,_

 _Asleep for all of that time!_

 _Miles (singing): It was a very long time ago,_

 _When we left to go and help,_

 _The Green-Eyed Kids._

 _We did it to be nice,_

 _But the price we paid for it..._

 _Miles sand Stella (singing): Was leaving our newborn son Arnold,_

 _Alone without either of us,_

 _To be there for him!_

 _But now that he have returned,_

 _Its time for us,_

 _To make it right for Arnold!_

 _(As the music continues to play in the background. As it does, Miles and Stella exit stage left. As they do, the wall clock above the front double doors of the school building begin to rotate fast. As it does, the sky begins to change from dark-blue to light blue, simulating that an entire school day as gone by. As the clock hands stop on 3:30pm, a bell ringing sound effect is heard in the background, the doors swing open, and all of the students run out and exit stage left and right, running as they do so. Arnold is the only one who walks outside slowly, all as Miles and Stella re-enter stage left...)_

Arnold (exits the doors of the school): Well, its now 3:30pm. Where's mom and dad...(sees them suddenly) YAY! (runs up to Miles and Stella, hugging them both at once): Mom! Dad! You made it just in time!

Miles (hugs Arnold back): Told you we'd be out here on time, Arnold!

Stella (also Arnold's back): Well, its time to go home. Do you have any homework?

Arnold (shakes his head): Nope. None on the first day! I'm free as a parrot in the jungle!

Miles (laughs): Good. Because I'm thinking we could head over to the ice cream parlor for some sundaes?

Stella: You up for it?!

Arnold: Sure! Let's go!

 _(Arnold, Miles, and Stella all exit stage left. As they do, the entire set changes to look like the inside of Helga's dinning room. Helga is reading a random book, and Olga enters stage right...)_

Olga: Helga, can I talk to you for a minute?

Helga (groans and looks up from her book): Why? Don't you have to be on your plane heading back to "Bennington College" by now?

Olga: Not for another 4 hours. Look, I know I'm what anyone would call...a...perfectionist. But I want you to know that, even though I don't always show it...I love you as a sister. You're the best sister I've ever had and I wouldn't be able to focus on doing well at college without a sister like you to think about while I'm away from home. That jungle adventure of ours really made me think about all of this pretty hard!

Helga (puts book down): Oh...well...t-t-that's...that's nice of you to say, Olga. (gets up) Look, I may not always show it too, but I love you as a sister, too! (hugs Olga tightly)

Olga (hugs Helga back): Oh, Helga, that's so sweet!

 _(As the background music keys up, Helga and Olga begin to sing more of the final musical number of the show...)_

 _Helga (singing): Even though you and I aren't the same,_

 _We are still loving sisters!_

 _I love you Olga,_

 _And don't you ever forget that!_

 _You're a great college student,_

 _With very great grades,_

 _And you will grow up,_

 _And get a great career!_

 _Olga (singing): Oh Helga, you are so sweet,_

 _I love you very much,_

 _And I'll never stop doing that._

 _You're my only pride and joy,_

 _And the last thing I want,_

 _Is to lose our sisterly love!_

 _Helga and Olga (singing): Our sisterly love is enteral and long,_

 _And it will never end!_

 _Because we're both siblings!_

 _(As the music continues to play in the background, Olga and Helga began to walk towards the far right of the stage...)_

Olga: Come on Helga, let's go out for a movie and then dinner. You up for it?

Helga: Oh...really? You bet! Let's go!

Big Bob (enters stage left): Hey, hold your horses! Where do you two think you're going?

Helga (turns around): Dad, can Olga and I go to a movie and out for dinner this evening?

Miriam (enters stage left): A movie? Which movie are you two seeing?

Helga: Oh, um...(looks over at Olga) Olga, which movie are we seeing?

Olga: Well, I was thinking of "Black Panther". Its a realty good "Marvel" film.

Helga: Alright. So...(turns around to face Big Bob) "Black Panther", dad.

Big Bob: Well, I guess its fine then. Helga, I wanted to say something to you.

Miriam: And me too, dear.

Helga: And what would that be?

 _(The background music keys up for a second time. As it does, Big Bob and Miriam begin to sing more of the final musical number of the show...)_

 _Big Bob (singing): Oh Helga dear,_

 _I'm so sorry,_

 _If I never paid any attention to you,_

 _My younger daughter._

 _Miriam (singing): That adventure up in the jungle,_

 _Really made me think some things,_

 _I sometimes forget to pack your lunch,_

 _And I even forget your name sometimes._

 _Big Bob (singing): It took me four months to figure it,_

 _But now, I know what to say to you._

 _I love you..._

 _Miriam (singing): And so do I!_

 _Big Bob and Miriam (singing): We're family,_

 _And no one is a favorite!_

 _We both promise to love you,_

 _Equally to Olga._

 _Olga you're a great student at college,_

 _And Helga, you're a great sixth grader!_

 _We love you both equally,_

 _And nothing shall ever change that!_

Helga: That's...(begins to cry tears of joy) That's so sweet! (runs up to Big Bob and Miriam, hugging them both tightly)

Big Bob (hugs Helga back): That's right, hug your daddy!

Miriam (also hugs Helga back): And hug your mommy, as well!

Olga: Ready to go to the movie, Helga?

Helga (stops hugging Big Bob and Miriam, and rushes over back to where Olga is standing): Yes, I sure am!

Olga: Great, let's go! We can't miss this film!

 _(Helga, and Olga both then exit stage right, while Big Bob and Miriam both exit stage left. As they do so, the entire set changes to look like Gerald's living room inside of his house. Gerald is seen sitting on the sofa, reading a comic. As the set transition completes, the music keys up again, and Gerald begins to sing his verses of the final musical number of the show...)_

 _Gerald (singing; putting down comic book): Arnold is my very best friend,_

 _And in San Lorenzo,_

 _I was mad at first, as I thought he betrayed us to Lasombra,_

 _But then I realized that wasn't true,_

 _And I helped him on his quest!_

 _It was the best quest I've been on yet,_

 _So I think nothing,_

 _Can top that one off!_

 _Arnold is my best friend,_

 _And no one else can ever replace him!_

 _He's a good friend who listens to me,_

 _And he's a friend who helps me out,_

 _Whenver I need help the most!_

 _Without a best friend like him,_

 _I would not know who else to turn to,_

 _For future help or even advice! (stands up)_

 _If Arnold ever moved away,_

 _I would miss him very much._

 _We first met while I was in kindergarten._

 _I was new to town, and I had no friends here,_

 _Until Arnold came along..._

 _Arnold came along!_

 _And he's been by best friend,_

 _Ever since then! (sits back down on the sofa)_

 _(As the music keeps on playing in the background, the entire set changes to look like the inside of Phoebe's bedroom. The bed is in the center, the closet is on the left, and the bedside table is on the right. Phoebe is seen sitting her bed, surrounded by tons of thick books in tall stacks. As the set transition completes, Phoebe, who's holding a random open science book, looks up at the entire audience and begins to sing her verses of the final musical number of the show...)_

 _Phoebe (singing): Now that I'm back in Hillwood,_

 _I have studying and books,_

 _To catch up on!_

 _That jungle adventure,_

 _Was better than,_

 _Any book about the Amazon rainforest!_

 _Reading books are so much fun,_

 _But not as fun,_

 _As being in an actual jungle!_

 _The Adventure I was once-in-a-lifetime,_

 _And all the memories I made will last a lifetime!_

 _I guess even nerds like me,_

 _And still have a spirit,_

 _Of adventure inside of us!_

 _I guess that time of fear will come,_

 _And it must be faced,_

 _By even nerds like me!_

 _All or the books in the world,_

 _Cannot match the trip I've had..._

 _Sometimes I wish,_

 _I can do more adventures,_

 _Like the one that just occurred!_

 _And it will so much fun..._

 _For me and Helgaaaaaaaaa!_

 _(As the music keeps on playing in the background, the entire set changes to look like a part of the street, right outisde the setting that resembles a small gerocery store. Mr. Simmons is seen putting some lemons from an outdoor display table, and into a produce bag. Principal Wartz is seen reading a book next to the door on the left._ _Willie the Ice Cream Man is standing on the right, next to his ice cream cart. A random police officer is eating a donut while standing on the right. A random construction worker is on the left, reading some blue prints. As the set transition completes, more of the final musical number is sung...)_

 _Mr. Simmons (singing): Arnold is back in my class,_

 _And once again, he's a great student!_

 _I can't believe I thought he was a traitor._

 _It turns out I was wrong,_ _as he went on,_

 _To accomplish something very tough,_

 _Tomorrow, I'll go and give him an A,_

 _Just for that!_

 _Principal Wartz (singing): Arnold helped me learn one thing..._

 _That being a principal,_

 _Isn't all that bad at all!_

 _If I work hard, and stay organized,_

 _The job will be more easy and calm!_

 _Now my job,_

 _Is not so hard,_

 _And I love being a school principal!_

 _It's not my least favorite job,_

 _Oh, not anymore!_

 _Random Policeman (singing): Arnold taught me how,_

 _To be brave in a dangerous situation!_

 _My life as a cop,_

 _Was scary and dark,_

 _Until Arnold, stepped into my life!_

 _He taught me how to stay sharp,_

 _Even in deadly confrontations!_

 _Because of him,_

 _I got upgraded,_

 _To a patrol position in the downtown area,_

 _Of the city of Hillwood!_

 _So next time I see,_

 _That kid, Arnold,_

 _I shall be sure to thank him!_

 _Random Construction Worker (singing): The buildings in town,_

 _That I help construct,_

 _Were not inspired by me or my boss,_

 _But rather by Arnold Shortman!_

 _He gave us all inspiration,_

 _And we all thank him for that!_

 _Without a kid like him,_

 _We would all be out of work!_

 _Construction would not be a thing,_

 _Without Arnold's help!_

 _Willie (singing): Arnold taught me how to be nice,_

 _And how to sell ice cream,_

 _All in one single day!_

 _Arnold is such a good kid,_

 _And for his help toward me,_

 _He got a good grade,_

 _On his career day!_

 _Without kids like him around,_

 _I'd be out of business,_

 _And living on the streets!_

 _Which does not sound good,_

 _To me at all!_

 _So I really thank him a lot,_

 _For helping me out of that predicament!_

 _Mr. Simmons, Principal Wartz, Random Policeman, Random Construction Worker, and Willie (singing): Arnold is finally home,_

 _And were so grateful,_

 _That he's back._

 _He finally found his family,_

 _And now is back together again!_

 _He and his whole family,_

 _Is very happy together!_

 _Since the reunion,_

 _Everything in Hillwood._

 _Has been so swell!_

 _He's so happy,_

 _Since the jungle trip,_

 _And since Lasombra is dead,_

 _The Green-Eyes have been saved!_

 _Arnold is the one to thank,_

 _For everything that unfolded,_

 _As he's the one who,_

 _Accomplished it all!_

 _(As the music continues to play in the background, Mr. Simmons,_ _Principal Wartz, Random Policeman, Random Construction Worker, and Willie the Ice Cream Man all exit stage right. As they do, the entire set changes it tool like the inside of the boarding house. 2 sets inside the boarding house are visible to the audience. One on the left side of the stage, and one on the right side of the stage. The setting on the left resembled Grandpa Phil and Grandma Pookie's master bedroom, and the setting on the right resembles the dinning room. Grandpa Phil and Grandma Pookie are seen sitting on their bed in the master bedroom set. Oskar, Mr. Hyunh, and Ernie Potts are all seen sitting at the dinning room table together. As the set transition completes, the lights over the right side of the stage dim, while the lights over the left side of the stage remain shinning...)_

Grandpa Phil: Oh, Pookie dear, it's so nice to have an entire family reunited again, especially after many years without them.

Grandma Pookie: I'm so happy about it too, dear. And so is Arnold.

Grandpa Phil: Man, I've never seen him this happy since the time he turned nine years old on his ninth birthday last year!

Grandma Pookie: You said it, honey! (kisses Grandpa Phil on the cheek)

 _(The music in the background keys up again. As it does, Grandpa Phil and Grandpa Pookie begin to sing their verses of the final musical number of the show...)_

 _Grandpa Phil (singing): Arnold is so glad again..._

 _Grandma Pookie (singing): And now we're all together again..._

 _Grandpa Phil (singing): We've never been so happy before,_

 _In our life since Arnold was born!_

 _Grandma Pookie (singing): This family is very happy again,_

 _And we will enjoy this happy time,_

 _While it lasts!_

 _Grandpa Phil and Grandma Pookie (singing): And we will enjoy every moment,_

 _Of it, and until the day we die!_

 _Arnold is happy and so are we,_

 _And everyone in the Shortman family,_

 _Is all reunited after so many years!_

 _(The music in the background keeps on playing in the background. As it does, the lights over the left side of the stage go out, while the lights over the right side of the stage, revealing the dinning room setting with Oskar, Mr. Hyunh, and Ernie Potts...)_

Oskar: Ah, its so nice to be able to rest knowing that Arnold and his parents are home safe and sound.

Ernie Potts: Same here!

Oskar: What about you, Mr. Hyunh? What's your thought on Arnold's mom and dad helping us out?

Mr. Hyunh: Well, i think it', good that everyone in Arnold's family is back together again . (looks down at his watch) Ms, I'm hungry! What's for dinner?

Ernie Potss and Oskar (laughs)

 _(The background music in the background keys up. As it does, Ernie Potts, Oskar, and Mr. Hynuh being to sing their verses of the finale musical number of the show...)_

 _Ernie Potts (singing): And so the parents have returned,_

 _And everyone is happy again!_

 _I never thought that,_

 _Those parents would return,_

 _To Hillwood again!_

 _Oskar (singing): Atmosphere in this house,_

 _Has gotten better..._

 _For the Shortman family!_

 _Mr. Hynuh (singing): And this house is a much better place,_

 _To live inside,_

 _And be happy!_

 _Ernie Potts, Oskar, and Mr. Hynuh (singing): Arnold is now a happy kid,_

 _A kid who has his mom and dad,_

 _A kid who has a full family,_

 _Here in the city of Hillwood!_

 _(The music continues to play in the background. As it does, the set changes to what looks like the outside of the boarding house again. This time, next to the front door of the building on the left, there's a brick wall with 5 windows, three on the second floor and 2 on the first floor. Next to the building set on both sides is a lamppost, a blue mailbox, and a green street sign. As the set transition completes, the front door of the boarding house set opens and Arnold, Miles, and Steall all step outside, looking toward the audience. As he does this, the music keys up again, and Arnold_ _begins to sing the ending of the final musical number of the show...)_

 _Arnold (singing): Everything is perfect now..._

 _Miles and Stella (singing): Arnold,_

 _You adorable son!_

 _We're together at last!_

 _We both love you, son!_

 _Son..._

 _Son..._

We love you, s _oooooooooooooon..._

 _(At this point, as the music keys up louder than ever before, the entire set lights up very brightly and the entire set comes of life. The windows of the first and second floor slide up and open, and everyone inside the boarding house shows themselves in the window. Ernie Potts, Oskar, and Mr. Hynuh all appear in the top 3 windows on the second floor. Grandpa Phil and Grandma Pookie appear in the 2 windows on the bottom floor. Then, all of the child actors playing Arnold's friends and classmates, along with Gerald, Helga, Olga, and Phoebe, all enter stage left and right, all getting together for the finale song, with Arnold, Miles, and Stella still standing in the middle of the set, on the steps in front of the front door of the boarding house. Then, on the roof of the boarding house set, the random police officer, the random construction worker, Mr. Simmons, Principal Wartz, Willie the Ice Cream Man, Big Bob, and Miriam all appear on top, all facing the entire audience. As they do, they all begin to sing the final verses of the final musical number of the show...)_

 _Everyone (singing): Arnold is back in town!_

 _Arnold is back,_

 _And he's here to stay!_

 _Arnold has found,_

 _His mom and dad!_

 _And he is,_

 _Very happy to have them back!_

 _Arnold is a very good kid,_

 _And we all appreciate,_

 _All that he's done for us!_

 _We think he's a very good friend,_

 _And a great helper in the city of Hillwood!_

 _Arnold is one great kid,_

 _And he will always be one,_

 _Until the day we die!_

 _Arnold is our very best friend,_

 _And that will never ever change!_

 _Arnold Shortman,_

 _Is our best friend,_

 _As he's helped out,_

 _All of us!_

 _For many years,_

 _He's been by our side!_

 _And that's what makes,_

 _Arnold Shortman our best friend!_

 _Oh yes,_

 _Arnold Shortman..._

 _Is our best..._

 _FRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEND!_

 _(The music stops playing in the background. As it does, all of the actors remain still in thier positions, and all of the lights around and on the stage go out. As the actors do this, the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly, even more loudly then ever before, all after the conclusion of the final musical number of this show. As the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly, the banner of the map of San Lorenzo finally comes back down, ending the second act of the musical. Yes, this musical story is now FINALLY over. It's now 10:00pm at night in New York City. As the cheering and clapping contuine, all of the lights around and onstage light back up...)_

 **HORRAY! YIPEE! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! YAHOO! BRAVO! Its over! Its finally over! "Hey Arnold: The Jungle Musical" is over! All of these scenes of the musical are finally finished and uploaded right here onto "FanFiction"! After a month or so of working hard, I'm pleased to say that this musical production is finally over! Scene 18 of Act 2 is finally over! And now, everyone seated in the audience can get up from their seats, grab their personal belongings, and exit the "Palace Theater" via the entry doors at the back. This musical was extremely hard to make and it is my first time that I ever officially completed a musical-styled story right here on "FanFiction". And because of that, I want to quickly thank all of the authors and readers here on "FanFiction" for reading, reviewing, and supporting me as each chapter was uploaded, one at a time. And by the way, the final song in this scene was based on a song called, "Light" from a Broadway musical called, "Next to Normal". Soon, a chapter for the curtain call will be posted, as well as the main credits for this story in another chapter. So until then, goodbye!**


	35. Curtain Call and Conclusion

**Well everyone, it's such a great thing that we finally made it to the end of the musical itself. But, whenever you see a musical production in New York City or in the United States on tour, you know that one thing happens after the ends of the second act of every performance...the curtain call. During this moment, everyone in the audience watches as every single child, teen, and adult actor who played in the show, comes out and takes a bow with everyone in the cast, I'll be for the curtain falls and everyone in the audience can leave the theater and go back home.**

 **It is a very well known and traditional moment in the world of Theatre and musical productions, as well as operas and standard plays. I've come a long way since I first started this musical back in late February, and now it is all finally over. And since it's finally over, all that's left is the curtain call, and the credits. Well, what on Earth are we all sitting around and waiting for? Let's all begin the much needed curtain call of "Hey Arnold: The Jungle Musical"...**

 _(The banner of the massive San Lorenzo map goes up again, revealing the original exterior of the boarding set, which has no wall on the right side of the front door. The boarding house set is positioned at the back of the stage to allow room for all of the actors to appear onstage for this curtain call. As the banner goes up, an instrumental version of the original "Hey Arnold" cartoon plays in the background via speakers, not the orchestra pit. As the entire audience continues to cheer and clap, the curtain call finally begins...)_

 _(The first actors to appear onstage is the 30 adult ensemble/extras who play the San Lorenzo citizens, the people in Helga's contest submission video, background airplane passengers, the random monkeys, and the Green-Eyed adults (two of them play the Adult King and the Adult Queen as well). They all stand together, take a bow, and stand on the sides of the stage, with 15 on both the left and right sides. Next, 20 child actors who portray the Green-Eyed Children appear onstage. They all face the audience, take a bow, and all split up, and stand on the sides of the stage, with 8 on the left side and 7 on the right side...)_

 _(As the audience continues to cheer and clap very loudly, about 10 more adult ensemble actors enter stage right. These adult extras play the Flunky Guard, the river pirates in the background, and some of Lasombra's guards. They all take a bow and stand on the sides as well, 5 on both sides of the stage. Then, the actors playing Paulo, Steve, and Che all enter stage left, take a bow for the audience, and stand on the left side of the stage...)_

 _(As they do so, the actors playing Principal Wartz, the random police officer, the random construction worker, and Willie the Ice Cream Man, all enter stage right, take a bow, and stand on the right side of the stage. They also play the 4 homeless men from Act 1 who destroyed Monkeyman's habitat, as well as a news cameramen. As they stand over on the right side of the stage, the actors playing Indiana Jones, Security Guard 1, and Security Guard 2 all appear onstage, take a bow for the audience, and stands over on the left side of the stage...)_

 _(Then, the actress playing Dr. Bliss (who made a brief cameo in the first song of Act 1) appears onstage, takes a bow, and stands over on the right side of the stage. She also plays the airport gate attendant, and the female reporter from Act 1. Then, the actor playing Monkeyman appears onstage, takes a bow, and stands over on the left side of the stage. Next, the actor playing Mr. Simmons then appears onstage, takes a bow, and stands over on the right side of the stage...)_

 _(Next, the actors playing Ernie Potts, Oskar, and Mr. Hynuh appear onstage, take a bow, and stand over on the left side of the stage. Then, the actors playing Grandpa Phil, and Grandma Pookie appear onstage, take a bow, and stands over on the right side of the stage. Then, the actor playing the Narrator appears onstage, takes a bow, and stands over on the right side of the stage. Next, the teenage actress playing Olga appears onstage, takes a bow, and stands over on the left side of the stage...)_

 _(Then, the actors playing Big Bob and Miriam appear onstage, take a bow, and stand over on the right side of the stage. Next, the child actors playing Sid, Stinky, Curly, Eugene, Rhonda, Nadine, Harold, Chocolate Boy, Peapod Kid, Iggy, and Brainy all appear onstage, take a bow, and stand over on both sides of the stage, 5 on the left side, and 6 on the right side...)_

 _(Next, the actor playing Eduardo appears onstage, takes a bow, and stands over on the left side of the stage._ _Then, the child actor playing Phoebe appears onstage, takes a bow, and stands over on the right side of the stage. Then, the child actor playing Gerald appears, takes a bow, and stands over on the left side of the stage, all while receiving a loud cheering burst from the audience...)_

 _(Then, the child actress playing Helga appears onstage, smiles and waves at the audience, takes a bow, and stands over on the right side of the stage, all while receiving a loud cheering burst from the audience. Then, the actor playing Lasombra, the villain of the show, appears onstage, takes a bow, and stands on the left side of the stage...)_

 _(Next, the actors playing Miles and Stella appear onstage, wave to the cheering audience, take a bow, and stand over on the right side of the stage. And finally, the door of the boarding house set in the center swings open, and Arnold runs outside of the boarding house set, and stands on the edge of the stage, waving to the crowd. As this happens, the entire audience cheers and claps louder than ever before. As this happens, Arnold takes a bow, and stands in the center of the stage...)_

 _(And then, all of the members of the cast get together, standing next to each other in 5 rows of 30. They all hold each other's hands, and take one final bow. Then, they all point over at the conductor in the orchestra pit in front of the stage. The conductor takes off his headphones, turns around, and waves to the cheering audience. Some of the other musicians in the orchestra pit also wave to the crowd, and then, all of the cast members step back a few feet, let go of each other's hands, and clap for themselves. As they do, the massive banner of the map of San Lorenzo comes back down, and the lights on and above the stage turn off. As this happens, the lights inside the rest of the theater come back on, and a pre-recorded announcement comes on over the intercom...)_

Pre-recorded intercom announcement: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, we hope you all enjoyed this performance of "Hey: Arnold: The Jungle Musical", presented by "Nickelodeon", "Viacom", and directed by Tina Landau. Please make sure to collect all of your personal belongings and exit the theater through the exit doors located at the back. As you leave this theater tonight, please make sure you collect all of your personal belongings, as the staff and management here at the "Palace Theater" are not responsible for lost or stolen items. We thank you for your attention, and we hope you have a great night here in New York City.

 _(The entire audience begins to get up from their assigned seats, grab all of their personal belongings, and make their way towards the entry/exit doors at the back of the theater, and leave the entire "Palace Theater" building through the front doors of the theater's main lobby. As this happens, the camera zooms out, showing an exterior view of the theater's marquee once more, all before this musical story of mine finally ends...)_

 **And that's our curtain call and conclusion of "Hey Arnold: The Jungle Musical". This musical was based on the 2017 TV-movie called, "Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie", which aired in November of 2017 and was a long-awaited piece of work after years of delays and petitions online. Since the musical is over, all that is left now is entire page of credits which will obviously be posted in the next and final page of this story. There, I'll be given shout outs to every fanfiction author who reviewed my story, and I will be given each of the character roles to actual Broadway actors, whether they are children, teens or adults.**

 **Yes, all actors listed will be ACTUAL Broadway actors. So, I'll need a little bit of time to look each one up, and confirm their ages in the process. And this final page will be uploaded here most likely either tomorrow or the next day. This musical was a great one too right during the time I've been riding it but it was also a challenge because I have never finished an enture Broadway musical story here on "FanFiction" before. So until then, goodbye!**


	36. Playbill and Credits

**Well everyone, "Hey Arnold: The Jungle Musical" is finally over. And since it's over, its time for our final page of this story to be done. This page will be the cast members in the show's "Playbill". A "Playbill" is a tiny booklet that is given to all of the audience members before any Broadway musical begins. It contains the cast members who play the characters, the names of musicians and the conductor in the orchestra pit, the names of producers, names of production designers, names of lighting and sound technicians, script writers, songwriters, choreography directors, names of production companies, the director's name, running times and listed intermissions, and many more.**

 **However, this page will ONLY focus on the performing cast members, the companies who "fictionally" produced this musical, the 2 "production companies, the running times, the listed intermission, and the director who "fictionally" directed the overall show, and of course, me (since I did write this whole thing). Also, this page will also show all of the names of "FanFiction" authors who reviewed this story, as they're the reason I finally made it to this point via a lot of motivation and inspiration. And finally, a goodbye message will be said at the very end, as well. Well, let's not waste any more time, and let's all now go into this FINAL page of this musical production story...**

 **First up, here are the production companies and producers for this musical show:**

"Hey Arnold: The Jungle Musical"

Produced by "Nickelodeon" and "Viacom"

Director: Tina Landau

Author of this musical: "GiovanniGo" (obviously...me!)

 **And now, the cast of all of the performers:**

Arnold Shortman...John Allyn

Gerald...Levi Buksbazen

Helga Pataki...Katie Greendorfer

Grandpa Phil...Thayne Jasperson

Grandma Pookie...Lesli Margherita

Ernie Potts...Richard H. Blake

Oskar...Drew Wildman

Mr. Hynuh...Michael Minarik

Miles Shortman...Brian D'Arcy James

Stella Shortman...Sutton Foster

Big Bob Pataki...Sean Montgomery

Miriam Pataki...Allison Case

Eduardo...Ben Thompson

Lasombra...Christopher Sieber

Olga Pataki...Noa Solorio

Monkeyman...Geoff Packard

Mr. Simmons...Matt Harrington

Phoebe...Sophia Kekllas

Sid...Colin Lauri

Stinky...Cory Logan

Harold...Landon Maas

Rhonda...Madison Elizabeth Lagares

Nadine...Ellie Kim

Curly...Iggy Rosado

Eugene...Michael Cascetta

Iggy...Will Coombs

Chocolate Boy...Zachary Zelling

Peapod Kid...Ryan Foust

Brainy...John Allyn

Paulo...Clay Thomson

Steve...Ryan Steele

Che...Phillip Spaeth

Narrator...Bertie Carvel

Indiana Jones...John Arthur Greene

Security Guard 1...Karen Aldridge

Security Guard 2...Rick Holmes

Adult King...Gabriel Ebert

Adult Queen...Lauren Ward

Girl Queen...Oona Laurence

Homeless Man 1/Random Police Officer/River Pirate 1...Taylor Trensch

Homeless Man 2/Construction Worker/River Pirate 2...Daniel Breaker

Homeless Man 3/Principal Wartz/Flunky Guard...Ryan Steele

Homeless Man 4/ Willie the Ice Cream Man/Guard 1...Gavin Lee

Homeless Man 5/News Cameramen/Guard 2...Colin Israel

Homeless Woman/Dr. Bliss/News Reporter/Gate attendant...Samantha Sturm

Green-Eyed Children...Mikee Castillo, Jack Broderick, Ted Wilson, Heather Tepe, Bailey Ryon, Milly Sharpio, Sawyer Nunes, Jared Parker, Emma Howard, Luke Mannikus, Noah Baird, Gabriella Pizzolo, Tamyra Gray Emerson Davis, Mia Williamson, Jordan Toure, Tre Jones, Aliyah Mastin, and Mehret Marsh.

Ensemble/Other Green-Eyed Adults/Airplane Passengers/Market Shoppers/Hillwood Citizens/San Lorezno Citizens/Other River Pirates/Other Guards/Monkeys In Cage/People in Submission Video...Michael Cerveris, Ethan Slate, Nick Blaemire, Lilli Cooper, Carlos Lopez, Danny Skinner, Gaelen Gilliland, Juliane Godfrey, Curtis Holbrook, T. Oliver Reid, Aurelia Williams, Anthony Wyane, Tyler Hardwick, Jennifer Smith, Wes Hart, Kyle Brown, Philip Boykin, Rodrick Covington, Alex Newall, Jackie Burns, Amanda Jane Cooper, Kristen Martin, P.J. Benjamin, Jye Frasca, Andy Karl, Isabel Keating, Ashley Parker Angel, Bonita J. Hamilton, Cameron Pow, Ben Jeffery, Fred Berman, and David Jennings.

 **Musical Numbers in** **Act 1:**

"Hillwood Day"

"I Got to Find my Parents"

"Arnold the Humanitarian"

"He Needs a Real Home"

"I Failed"

"I'm Not a Bullying Girl"

"Are You Out There?"

"Arnold is So Cute"

"Good Old Lasombra"

"We've Got to Find a Way Out" (Finale of Act 1)

 **Musical Numbers in Act 2:**

"I Failed" (first reprise)

"A Very Risky Task"

"Arnold Shall Help Us"

"The Sleeping Sickness"

"I Failed" (second reprise)

"I've Always Loved You"

"This Was Our Adventure"

"Hillwood Day" (reprise)

"Arnold, We'll Never Leave You"

"Arnold is Our Best Friend" (Finale of Act 2)

 **Running Time:**

Act 1: 1 hour and 15 minutes

Act 2: 1 hour and 30 minutes

Total running time: 2 hours and 45 minutes (minus the 15-minute intermission)

 **Length of Intermission:**

15 minutes

 **Location of the performance:**

The "Palace Theater" located at 1564 Broadway at West 47th Street in Midtown Manhattan in New York City

 **And now, it's time to give some shout outs of all of the "FanFiction" authors who reviewed this musical production story of mine:**

"FanficFan920"

"SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness"

"Family Guy Fan Writer 15"

"DeepVoice'06"

"Thatamosgirl"

And no guest reviews (sorry, not this time)

 **No guest reviews were posted this time around, but it all doesn't matter to me. Any reviews are better than none at all!**

 **Well everyone, that is it. Thank you so much for sticking around, reading, and enjoying each and every single scene/chapter of "Hey Arnold: The Jungle Musical". Without any of you "FanFiction" authors who reviewed this story, I wouldn't have been able to write ANY of this story that you've been able to enjoy today. This musical was inspired by me watching the airing of "Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie" on the "Nickelodeon" channel back in November of 2017 on the 24th, at 7:00pm, Eastern Standing Time. I enjoyed that movie so much, that I immediately KNEW that this musical was my next big story! And I hope you all enjoyed the cast that was listed on this page.**

 **This massive musical cast is COMPLETLEY comprised of real-life child, teenage, and adult actors who do nothing more than perform on Broadway for a living. Even though some of them are actual lead actors in their real-life show but are listed in the ensemble section, I had to pick them for those minor roles because I had to get this page done in a little bit of a hurry. But, this story was all great one to write in the ling run and it was all worth it. Well, since this amazing musical journey is finally over, its time for all of us to say goodbye. If you have any comments to tell me, just simply PM me! So, until my next story I post soon, which might be getting closer in the near future...goodbye everyone!**


End file.
